Returning To The Past
by i heart kellan
Summary: Dr. Robin Scorpio has been gone for eight, long years, and decides to come back to Port Charles to work back in General Hospital with her old and new colleagues. Even though she didn’t want to face Dr. Drake or Nurse Mir, she wasn’t going to let the two r
1. You'll Find Out Soon Enough

Dr. Robin Scorpio has been gone for eight, long years, and decides to come back to Port Charles to work back in General Hospital with her old and new colleagues. Even though she didn't want to face Dr. Drake or Nurse Mir, she wasn't going to let the two rule her life. What happens when she comes back to Port Charles? What happens when people begin to realize that Robin is hiding something?

* * *

Robin looked around the hospital, frowning to herself. A sigh left her lips as she walked out of the locker room, wearing a pair of burgundy scrubs with her doctor's coat on top of her scrubs. She had her stethoscope around her neck, holding onto it lightly as she looked around the hospital. To Robin, the hospital still looked the same, and it probably always would be to her. As she walked to the Nurses Station, Robin smiled when she saw Epiphany with the new nurse interns.

Robin let go of the stethoscope as she grabbed a chart off the counter with her name on it, which indicated that she had some patients. She was so happy to be back here and she only came back to General Hospital because Dr. Ford and Dr. Monica Quartermaine practically begged her to come to the hospital with her expertise.

Being a doctor had always been Robin Scorpio's dream, along with being a mother and a wife. If she couldn't have all the dreams, at least Robin had this life of being one of the best doctor she could be. It was the most important thing, besides her life at home.

"Dr. Scorpio, it's good to have you back," Dr. Andy Archer smiled, holding a chart against his side, looking at her. "Is this your first day back at General Hospital?"

Robin gave the dirty blonde-hair handsome plastic surgeon a smile before she nodded her head. "Yes, it's my first day. How's it been for you the last several years? Are you still pining over Kelly?"

Andy laughed, running a hand over the back of his neck. "I guess you could say that. She's not a sex addict anymore but she won't even give me the time of day."

"Yep, that would be the Kelly that I know. Just give her time," Robin smiled as she looked at him. "It's really good to see you, Andy. I am glad that you are the first person I bumped into here."

"You don't want to see them, do you?" Andy asked, knowing she didn't want to see Dr. Drake or Nurse Mir. "I can try to help you on that if you'd like?"

Robin's eyes lit up as she heard his words. "Oh really? How are you going to hide me from the two evil spawns?"

Andy just laughed at her words, knowing that she was only trying to be funny, which he thought was too adorable. "Well, you could be my consult today if you'd like? Besides, it would be loads of fun to have the beautiful Dr. Robin Scorpio by my side."

Robin grinned as she nodded his head. "Sounds like a riot, Andy. Sure."

As Robin and Andy walked to the elevator, Robin pressed the button on the elevator to go up. As they walked in, Robin watched Patrick and Leyla walk down the hall.

"Please don't let them come in," Robin said to herself as Patrick's eyes landed on her when the elevator close. "Oh, just what I need. I thought you were going to protect me."

Andy grinned when Robin hit his shoulder. "I said I was going to try, Robin. You got to remember that General Hospital is a big workplace. Don't be all paranoid with me."

Robin laughed when Andy tried to sound really serious at that moment. "You're a crazy nut."

Andy laughed as the elevator dinged and he led her off on their floor where he began to check on patients with Robin by his side.

* * *

Patrick just could not believe it. Thinking that he had been seeing things, Patrick went to Epiphany, but she confirmed to him that Robin was back in town, working. He hadn't seen Robin in eight years and all he knew was he wanted to see what was going on with her. Why was she even talking to Dr. Archer anyway? It just didn't make any sense.

"Patrick!"

Patrick jumped a little bit when he heard someone call his name but it was only Leyla. "What Leyla? You don't have to scream my name."

"Well, I said your name a couple of times," Leyla said, shaking her head. "You've been really quiet, Patrick. What's going on with you?"

Patrick and Leyla were constantly fighting all the time, which also caused them to break up, and then later, they would hook back up together. Some people wondered how the two could even be in a relationship. As of now, the two were broken up because Leyla wanted more of his time, but he needed some space away from Leyla Mir. A guy just needed some space from his girlfriend, but sometimes, Leyla just wouldn't understand. Half the time during their relationship, Leyla would think that Patrick was cheating on her. Sometimes, Patrick considered it, but he never accomplished the task.

Patrick simply rolled his eyes, opening one of the charts. "Nothing Leyla. I am fine and a very busy doctor right now. I'll talk to you later."

Before Leyla could even say anything to Patrick, he was gone, and out of her sight. She grumbled as she walked in the other direction, totally oblivious to Emily and Elizabeth staring.

Elizabeth smirked, looking at Emily, who just laughed. "Nurse Mir better watch out if it is true. If Robin is back, Patrick won't even be able to think straight."

Emily laughed at Elizabeth's comment. "She won't be a happy camper when she sees that her nemesis is back in town."

* * *

Leyla knew that something was going on with Patrick but she wasn't even sure why. All she knew was she was going to talk to Patrick and get him to open up. A smile came to her lips, remembering the time that Dr. Robin Scorpio left Port Charles, along with General Hospital. Patrick had been so devastated but Leyla had comforted him, but little did she knew, Patrick could never intentionally get over the love of his life.

After all, Robin was his first love, and no one; not even a hot nurse would distract him from his true love. Patrick would always love Robin Scorpio more than anyone no matter who he dated or who he had sex with. Even though he only had sex with one other woman, Leyla Mir, he just couldn't let his heart move on.

Robin came off the elevator with a laughing Dr. Andy Archer, who pulled Robin to his side. Leyla's eyes landed on Robin as her eyes got wide in shock. No! She just couldn't be here.

"Robin, are you serious? That guy ran out of the hospital room screaming like a little girl because there was a bug on his bed that some kid planted?" Andy asked, holding his stomach to control his laughter. "I have never ever known a man to run away from a small bug."

Robin laughed softly, looking at him, and then feeling eyes on her in different directions. At the Nurses Station in front of her, there was Elizabeth and Emily, who were smiling. Robin then gave them a smile. Her smile faded when she looked to her right where she saw Leyla Mir, the woman, who had broken up her relationship to Patrick. She was practically scowling at Robin, which Robin rolled her eyes. As Robin looked to her left, it was the one person she just wasn't ready to face yet. Patrick was looking at her with a confused look on her face.

Robin looked at Andy for help. As she watched Andy look to his left at Patrick, she watched a smile come over his face.

"Well, I am glad everyone is glad to see Robin, but Robin and I have a consult. We'll see you guys later." Andy gave everyone a smile, grabbing Robin by the arm, dragging her to a secluded area. "Happy?"

Robin grinned at Andy as she threw her arms around his neck, giving him a hug. A few moments later, she pulled away where Robin and Andy began to look over one of his patients.

* * *

Patrick was very confused right now since he had seen Robin and Dr. Andy Archer together. Were they together or something? He knew he shouldn't let it bother him but he just couldn't help himself. Robin had never left his heart, and the fact that she was back in Port Charles, it really wasn't helping him either. He had seen the look Leyla had when she saw Robin step off the elevator with Dr. Archer.

Patrick walked into the locker room to see Leyla and he gave her a smile. What shocked him was when Leyla glared at him, which he quite didn't understand. He held his hands up in defense.

"What now, Leyla? Are you going to throw one of your tantrums?" Patrick asked, crossing his arms over his chest as he leaned against a locker, just staring at her. "What's got your panties in a twist this time?"

Leyla gasped, glaring at him. "Don't be talking about my panties that way, Patrick! I just need to know… are you and Robin going to get back together? Am I going to be alone like I've always been my whole life?"

Patrick should have known that Leyla was going to ask that question. "No Leyla. Robin and I have different values… goals in life and you know that. I have told you that too many times to count."

"I'm sorry, but with Robin Scorpio back in the closet, I just had to make sure. I trust you, baby, but it's her that I don't trust," Leyla frowned, shaking her head. "Do you remember that incident when she showed up at the Metro Court when she overheard Epiphany and me talking?"

Patrick just simply nodded his head, pulling her in his strong arms, flashing her a smile. "Don't worry about her, babe. Robin and I are far from ever getting back together. I have you in my life now, Leyla."

Leyla smiled, laying her head on his chest. "Thank you for making me see that there would be no way that Robin and you were ever get back together."

Patrick simply nodded his head, looking at Leyla. He wasn't even sure anymore. After seeing Robin after eight, long years without her, Patrick wasn't even sure what he was feeling, but he did know that he never stopped loving her. He knew that if Leyla knew his feelings for Robin, she would be pissed off.

* * *

Everyone watched Robin walk home with a big smile on her face. Elizabeth turned to Emily, who turned to Lucky and Nikolas, who simply shrugged their shoulders. They knew if Robin was hiding something and wanted to tell them, she would open up them. Maybe Jason knew the truth about what was going on with Robin.

Jason Morgan walked into Kelly's, noticing Elizabeth, Emily, Lucky, and Nikolas looking at him. He just shrugged his shoulders, ordering some food to go to take to Sam and him for dinner tonight.

"Jason, can we talk?" Lucky asked as Nikolas, Elizabeth, and Emily looked in his direction.

Everyone knew that Lucky and Jason had their differences but they had chose to get along for the sake of the kids. Lucky and Elizabeth had two boys and a little one on the way while Sam was pregnant with a baby boy, which they were going to call Alexander James Morgan. They had chosen that because of his brother AJ. It may have not been the same nice but it was the name Sam and Jason had chosen.

"Yeah sure, what's going on?" Jason asked, placing his phone in his pocket.

"We know that Robin's back and we were wondering if she was hiding anything?" Elizabeth asked, approaching her ex-lover, and her husband. "She's been a little too happy for someone that's returned back to work."

Jason sighed, knowing that people were going to come to him, and Jason looked at him. "I am not at liberty to say, actually. I promised Robin I wouldn't say, but I promise in time everyone will find out, and it's very good news. Nothing that bad has happened to Robin. I say either in a couple of days or next week, Robin will share the news to you guys. I swear if I could tell you guys, I really would, but it's just… not my place."

As they watched Jason grab the bag from Mike, Jason walked out the door. He knew that Robin had everything she needed, but if she didn't want them investigating in her life, Robin was going to have to cool down her excitement down a notch.

"I just hope that Robin tells us before anyone finds out. You know how people are," Nikolas stated, taking a bite of his burger in satisfaction.

"Yeah, me too. Robin deserves to be happy. First, Stone dies, then she dates Jason, which causes her to move to Europe because it was that bad, and then Patrick. Maybe she has a new man in her life or something?" Emily guessed, taking a sip of her milkshake.

"That could be it but wouldn't she tell us? I mean, we are her best friends," Elizabeth said, shrugging her shoulders. "I mean, I know if I were Robin, that's exactly what I would do."

* * *

Robin had got a phone call a couple days ago from Jason when Lucky and Elizabeth were asking him about why she was so happy. She was thankful that Jason hadn't told anyone about her secret that she had kept hidden for four years. Robin just wasn't exactly sure how everything would react, especially Patrick. She remembered the time when she had seen him at his worst when he found out she was going to do the whole artificial insemination. What blew him out was when his name wasn't even on the list but Robin just didn't care at that moment. It was her life.

The next day after Jason had called her, everyone was staring at her weirdly, and it was bugging the hell out her. What were they exactly trying to prove or even do to her? Elizabeth and Emily knew she hated being stared at but they were just staring… no, more like gawking at her like she was the prey of some animal. In a way, it was rather quickly. Besides the staring, Patrick had finally managed some guts and talk to her.

"Hi Robin." Patrick said, shoving his hands in the pockets of his doctor's coat. "How are you?"

"Hey Patrick. I'm doing okay. I'm just a little sleep. I didn't get a lot of sleep," Robin shrugged, closing a chart. She noticed that he had seemed a little nervous as well. "Is there something you need from me?"

Patrick simply shook his head, looking at Robin with a raised eyebrow. "Why did you come back here? Did you come back here to win me back, Robin? If you haven't noticed, I'm still with Leyla."

Robin had simply rolled her eyes when she had heard those cocky words leave his mouth. He was still the same guy she left behind him and he sure had the nerve to think she came back from him. Robin stifled a laugh, crossing her arms over her chest, shaking her head in disbelief. Patrick was still the egotistical doctor she had ever met but that ego of his had only doubled in size since she had left Port Charles.

"Wow Patrick," Robin laughed, walking to the other side of the Nurse's Station to grab one of her charts before walking back to where she had been standing. "I am not interested in you and I haven't been for eight years. If I were even the slightest interested in you, I would have stayed here in Port Charles to win you back. Leyla can have you all she wants because she's just like you. She wants to be the best when she will never be."

"Robin, I know you. We dated for two years," Patrick stated as he looked at the expression on her face. "Can you stand there with a straight face and tell me that you don't love me? I know I can't do that, Robin."

Robin glared at him. "I will admit that that I love you but there is only two men in my life that I will ever love more than you that treated me with more respect than you could ever imagine. Stone and Jason were the best where you're the bottom of my shoe."

Before Patrick could even say anything, Robin saw one of her patients, and she walked over to them , giving them a sympathetic smile. Patrick was about to turn when someone pushed him lightly.

"You bastard! Everything you said about us was a damn lie!" Leyla glared at him, throwing her hands up in the air. "You said you didn't love Robin and the only woman in your heart was me, Patrick. Why Robin? What makes her so special?"

"We're not having this conversation _right_ now," Patrick replied in a stern voice, reaching over the counter to grab one of his charts to look at him. "I am busy right now."

"We will have this conversation, Patrick. You never have time for me anymore…"

As Leyla had begun to talk, Patrick, slammed his chart down on the counter, making some of the pencils and pens jump off the counter onto the floor.

"I never have time for you because I am working. I am _so sorry_ that my life is so critical but you're far from perfect, Leyla. There are days I want to go out and you're just too tired to move," Patrick rolled his eyes at Leyla, crossing his arms across his chest. "I need to know if there is anything else you need to say to me?"

"Ugh, why do you have to be so juvenile sometimes?" Leyla spat, turning on her heel as she walked in the other direction, wanting some space away from the handsome doctor.

Robin laughed to herself, thinking about the fight between Patrick and Leyla. In a way, they were just perfect for each other since they had the same attitude, but then again, Leyla just didn't deserve a man like Patrick with his brilliance in the ER. Robin just didn't get how she could think of Patrick in such good ways after his comment he had made to her a couple days ago.

Sitting sideways on the bench in front of her locker, Robin smiled as she put that picture in her pocket. She knew sooner or later, she was going to have to bring him out in this world, but she just didn't know if it was such a good idea.

"Hey Robin," Andy smiled as he walked into the locker room, noticing Robin in her burgundy scrubs while he was wearing a pair of dark blue scrubs. "I need to know what's going on with you? You can tell me."

Robin laughed softly as she looked at Andy, knowing she could trust him. Everyone else had a big mouth where they just couldn't even be trusted with the littlest things.

"I guess I could tell you, Andy, but you can't tell a whole, okay? People will find out when I am good and ready to tell people."

Andy chuckled as he nodded his head. He made an invisible mark of a big x across his chest. "I cross my heart and hope to die, Robin. Now tell me why you really came back to Port Charles."

* * *

Andy walked out of the locker room with Robin with his arm around Robin's waist. After telling Andy the truth, she felt a huge weight being lifted off of her chest. She hadn't told anyone why she really came back to Port Charles and Dr. Andy Archer was such an understandable man.

"Again, promise me you won't tell anyone, Andy."

Andy just nodded his head as he looked at the other resident next to him. "I promise, Robin. Trust me. I'm no Patrick Drake."

Robin grinned as she then watched Andy walked off into the elevator to go visit a patient of his, leaving Robin deep in thought about Andy's comment. She was glad that she did come back to Port Charles, especially to General Hospital. Andy had been really helpful towards her and she really didn't know what she would do without her.

Robin nearly jumped out of her skin when she heard yelling. She knew exactly who it was. Patrick and Leyla were badgering one again, starting a little disagreement into a huge, massive fight. As she watched Leyla get into Patrick's face, Robin rolled her eyes as she turned her attention back to her charts, making little notes. She couldn't help but listen when her name was brought up.

"Do not call Robin that!" Patrick glared at Leyla. "She didn't do anything to you, Leyla. Have some damn respect towards the woman."

"What? Now you're defending that little hussy after what she's done to us, Patrick? Some boyfriend you are!"

Leyla then walked away with a glare in her eyes. "And there you go again… running off from another fight we have, Leyla!"

Robin honestly didn't know what to say as she completely taken back. Did Patrick just defend her in front of Leyla? She knew that they were together but it was just wrong. In a way, Robin felt proud that he did defend her. Leyla Mir had no reason to call her a hussy when Robin Scorpio was far from being one. If anyone were a hussy, that would be Carly and Leyla.

"Hey Robin," Elizabeth smiled, waving her hand in front of Robin's face to bring her back to reality. "Are you okay?"

Robin smiled lightly, nodding her head. "Huh? Oh yeah, I am perfectly okay. How are you doing, Liz? How are Jake and Cameron? How is the little one?"

"Well, morning sickness is kicking my butt, but I am doing pretty good." Elizabeth answered with a broad smiled. "And the boys are doing pretty well. I know Cameron would be happy to see you, though."

"I will stop by later this week to see him, Elizabeth. I just got some family stuff that I have to deal with," Robin lied, running a hand through her hair. "How about Thursday I visit him?"

Elizabeth simply nodded her head at her good friend. "Sure, that's a perfect time to him."

"Wonderful." Robin gave Elizabeth a warm smile. Robin knew that she had to tell her friends about why she returned to Port Charles but she just didn't want anyone to feel pity for her at all. "Hey, what are you doing tomorrow?"

"Nothing that I know about… why?" Elizabeth asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Do you think you can get everyone to my place tomorrow? I need to tell everyone why I've been so stressed out and so giddy lately and I know that Lucky, Emily, Nikolas, Patrick, and you are wondering what's going on. Just like Jason, it's not too bad, I think."

Elizabeth blushed. "Sure, I can get the group to come by. What if Leyla wants to come?"

Robin shrugged her shoulders. "Um, she can come if she wants to. Oh, make sure Andy and Kelly come along too. I want everyone to stop by."

As Robin walked away, Elizabeth couldn't help but to wonder what it was that she was hiding. She just hoped that it was nothing life-threatening or anything like that.


	2. How Come You Never Told Me?

Dr. Robin Scorpio has been gone for eight, long years, and decides to come back to Port Charles to work back in General Hospital with her old and new colleagues. Even though she didn't want to face Dr. Drake or Nurse Mir, she wasn't going to let the two rule her life. What happens when she comes back to Port Charles? What happens when people begin to realize that Robin is hiding something?

* * *

Robin was freaking out, not sure how everyone was going to take the news. She knew that some of them might be happy but she was scared to the friends of hers that might never talk to her ever again. Robin felt like she had betrayed everyone because she had only told Uncle Mac, her parents, Georgie, Maxie, and Andy. Then again, it was her decision, and she had every right to do this.

"Robin?" Uncle Mac walked into Kelly's with Georgie & Maxie behind him. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I guess so. I am telling everyone the truth about why I came back to Port Charles, Uncle Mac. I am just terrified how everyone is going to react, especially Patrick. What if he hates me?" Robin asked with a frown, which spread across her face when she looked down at the food in front of her.

"Well sweetie, it wasn't your fault." Mac answered as he looked at his watch. "Listen, I will see you later at the party, Robin. I just want you to know that I love you. Think positive."

Robin looked up, waving goodbye to her uncle and her two cousins when they walked out of Kelly's. She knew that her uncle was right. She couldn't be negative. Just maybe… Patrick wouldn't be mad. Who was she kidding? Patrick was going to hate her guts.

* * *

Robin walked into the hospital after having lunch. She just could not stop thinking about how Patrick was going to react and she knew she needed to calm down, hoping and praying that everything would be all right. As she walked into the locker, Robin opened her locker, and she smiled when she saw that picture.

"Everything will be all right," Robin said as she began to change into her scrubs.

"Hey Robin," Patrick said as he walked into the locker room in a pair of dark blue scrubs while Robin changed into a pair of black scrubs she had got the other day. "I was wondering what time I should come by your little get-together."

Robin blushed, realizing she forgot to tell Elizabeth. "Oh. Um, how is seven? Or is eight thirty better?"

Patrick gave Robin a smile. "Maybe eight thirty just to be safe, Robin. What's going on?"

"I can't tell you that, Patrick, but you'll find out soon enough."

Patrick was about to say something when Leyla walked into the locker room. "Robin, what are you doing with Patrick?"

"I wasn't doing what you think I was doing, Leyla. I'm over that."

Robin rolled her eyes after she shut her locker. As Robin was beginning to walk away from Leyla and Patrick, Leyla grabbed Robin's arm roughly, which Robin snatched away.

"Stay away from him, Dr. Scorpio. You had your chance. It's my turn now and it has been the last eight years!"

Robin looked at Leyla like she was crazy and turned her eyes to Patrick, who simply shrugged his shoulders. "Whatever Nurse Mir. I don't have time for your psychotic episodes right now."

Before Leyla could get another word out, Robin was out the door, and Leyla turned her body to Patrick. She placed her hands on her eyes, her dagger-like-eyes staring at him with a glare in them.

"What the hell, Patrick? I don't get why you talk to her anymore. She dumped you so just give her a break," Leyla said, shaking her head at him.

Patrick laughed as he looked at Leyla. "Wow, you really are paranoid. I was just asking her what time the get-together is, Leyla, and you shouldn't talk to Robin that way. She never even did anything to you. Robin actually gave you a chance to be with me, Leyla."

Leyla moved her finger at his chest, poking him rather hard. "Stop being cocky, Patrick. It's so not attractive and you know that since I tell you… like everyday!"

"Leyla, stop acting like a child. I'll pick you up later so we can go to Robin's."

Leyla glared at Patrick once again as she watched him leave the locker room. "I am not acting like a child, Patrick. I just don't want to lose you to that… ugh, Dr. Scorpio."

Katelyn, one of the nurses, who was about Leyla's age, looked at Leyla. She moved a strand of her auburn curly hair from her face as she moved over to Leyla, who was sitting down on the bench. Leyla looked at Katelyn, giving her a weak smile.

"Are you all right, Leyla?" Katelyn asked, flashing Leyla a genuine smile.

"I would be if Robin were to leave town. I just want her… gone. All Patrick ever does is talk about Robin this and Robin that. I don't even see what's so **DAMN** special about that twit," Leyla grumbled, crossing her arms across her chest. "She's hiding something and I bet she's going to spill it at the party. If only I knew what it was and everything would be perfect."

"Maybe we can," Katelyn smirked a little as she looked at Robin's locker. "What if what she's going to tell is in Robin's locker?"

"You think?" Leyla laughed as she stood up to her feet. "Let's get to work on that locker, Nurse Andrews."

* * *

Robin had been working for the last four hours non-stop and she decided to get ready to go home. As she walked into her locker, she gasped as she saw a crowd of people by her locker. She also noticed that her locker had been broken into and she moved closer. There was Nurse Mir with 'that' picture that had been in her locker. Oh no. The picture had writing on it. This was not good at all. Everyone that was suppose to be at the party was here. Nikolas, Emily, Lucky, Elizabeth, Jason, Lainey, Kelly, Andy, Sam, Mac, Jax, Georgie, Maxie, LuLu, and a couple of other people were here, including Carly. Most of all, Patrick had the look of an angry beast written across his face.

"Robin, it's so nice of you to join us," Leyla smirked, holding the picture in her hand.

"Uh… yeah, I had a surgery I had to scrub into. What's going on?" Robin asked, leaning against the side of a locker. "Who hacked into my locker?"

"Oh nothing, Robin," Leyla said, tossing the picture at Robin's feet

Robin bent down and picked up the picture of the little boy, who had a mass of dark brown hair like his father. "What were you talking about?"

"Robin, why didn't you tell us?" Elizabeth asked, pain written across her face. "I mean, we've been friends for years. I just don't understand how you could hide this from all of us, especially Patrick."

"None of you will ever understand. You will think I am making this up and I don't need any sympathy from anyone."

Robin turned to Jason with a sigh and he wrapped his arm around Robin's shoulder, leading her out, but everyone just followed her.

"Stop running, Robin. This is very serious!" Patrick's voice barked, pushing Jason away from Robin. "Why didn't you tell me about the son we created? You waited eight long years?"

Robin couldn't take it anymore. She went through the door that led to the stairs and the tears just fell down her face, her body trembling as she ran home to her son.

Jason glared at Patrick, shaking his head as Nikolas, Emily, Lucky, Elizabeth, Jason, Lainey, Kelly, Andy, Sam, Mac, Jax, Georgie, Maxie, LuLu, Carly, and Leyla watched the two men.

"You just don't understand, Dr. Drake! She got pregnant three years ago, not eight years ago like you think. There was a problem when she got the artificial insemination done at a clinic in Paris. The little boy, Robert, wasn't to be yours. Sam and I had agreed that it would be all right if it were to be mine. The thing is when they shipped my sperm to the clinic where Robin was going to have the procedure done, they had grabbed yours instead, Dr. Drake. So… you see… this wasn't some damn ploy like you think it is."

After Jason explained everything, Jason grabbed Sam's hand, placing his hand on her round stomach, kissing her cheek. As he looked at everyone else, Jason led Sam onto the elevator.

"We need to see Robin," Lucky sighed as he grabbed Elizabeth's hand.

"I just cannot believe you guys reacted that way towards her," Mac Scorpio said with a shake of his head. "I thought you people were better friends, but apparently, I was wrong."

"Mac, we're sorry, but how did you expect us to react?" Lucky asked as he looked at his boss, shaking his head. "She hid a pregnancy from us."

"She did it to protect her son," Mac turned to Patrick, shaking his head. "I remember when she was trying to get pregnant but you told every guy to back off. She never ever would want you to be her child's father. First off, you have this… thing as a girlfriend, who is a total drama queen, and second, you just… aren't father material."

Patrick just stood there, looking down at his feet. He just wasn't ready to be a father when Robin and him had been dating. He wasn't stable, either, so why he be ready to become a father after dating Robin for a year and a half. It just didn't make any sense to him.

Carly crossed her arms over her chest. "Robin will never be ready to be a good mother, Mac, and I think we should take action."

Jax was appalled at his wife's words, giving her hand a light squeeze. "Stop it, Carly. You know damn well that Robin would be a wonderful mother. You are just upset that you didn't know."

Carly just rolled her eyes and watched Mac, Georgie, and Maxie step into the elevator.

* * *

Robin smiled as she stroked Robert's back as he slept in his playpen on the blanket with his teddy bear against his chest. Those eyes of his dropped when he was playing with his action figure that Uncle Mac had given to him when he had made a pit stop last week before going to work. A sigh left her lips as the thought of losing Robert would be the worst part of her.

A knock came at the door and she stood up, straightening the jeans she had changed into, along with the black tee that had rhinestones over it. As she opened the door, she smiled as she saw Uncle Mac, Georgie, and Maxie.

"Hey," Robin stepped aside so they could inside of her house.

Maxie, Georgie, and Mac stepped onto the foyer, pulling Robin into a tight hug, and Robin smiled as she took a step back.

"How's my favorite niece doing?" Mac asked, stroking her back softly, knowing she must be feeling something.

Robin shrugged her shoulders. "I could be better, Uncle Mac. I just wish… I don't know what I wish. I just knew I could have came back to Port Charles but I just… didn't. I don't know what to do anymore."

Georgie frowned, giving her cousin a smile, wanting to make her feel better. "I wish I could do something for you, Robin, but I don't know what to do."

Robin smiled at Georgie, shaking her head at her. "You being here is more than enough."

Maxie pouted. "What about me, Robin?"

Robin laughed softly. "The three of you being here helps me and I am glad that I can count on you three."

"Where's little Robbie, Robin? I want to see him," Mac chuckled as he hung his coat on the coat rack by the door.

"He fell asleep just a few minutes ago in his playpen." Robin said as she began to close the door but it hit something. "What the…?"

As Robin opened the door, she gasped as she saw everyone that had found out about Patrick's and her son.

"Robin, we're sorry," Elizabeth sighed, looking at her.

Robin blushed slightly and her gaze fell on Patrick and then Leyla. Patrick, for once, looked sheepishly shy, as well as nervous too. Leyla had the look of an angry mob on her face, which made Robin shake her head. She then noticed that Lucky and Elizabeth had brought Cameron and Nikolas brought Spencer with him.

"You guys want to come in? You just need to be quiet. Robert's asleep in his playpen."

Everyone nodded her head and she watched each one of them stroll into the living room. Robin smiled as she shut the door and turned to her uncle, who simply gave her a hug. Robin then walked into the living room, picking up a few toys, placing them on the other side of where Robert was sleeping.

Being nervous, she knew that there weren't any foods out. She walked into the kitchen, pulling out the food she had made last night.

"Need help?" Nikolas asked as he walked into the kitchen with a smile on his face.

"Sure, thanks for bringing Spencer by the way. I am sure when Robert wakes up, he'll be ecstatic," Robin grinned as she placed the cold green bean casserole and chicken in the oven when it was preheating.

"Robin, I am sorry for the way I acted. We all are but we were just shocked when Leyla showed us the picture of Robert," Nikolas said as he put the corn the corn in the microwave.

"It's fine, Nikolas," Robin said as she then heard crying. "I'll be back. It sounds like Robert's finally up from his late nap."

There in the middle of the living room was Leyla yelling and she groaned heavily when she saw Robert's lip was quivering, tears falling down his face.

"Leyla! Shut up!" Robin snapped as she walked past Patrick and Leyla to where Robert was.

"Mommy… too loud," Robert wiped his tears away with the sleeve of his shirt.

"I know, baby. I'm sorry," Robin smiled as she picked Robert up, holding him to her side.

Robert looked at everyone when Robin turned around and he hid his face into his mother's shoulder. "Who… they, mama?"

Robin grinned at her son. "Just some friends, sweetie."

Robin then set Robert down in the middle of the floor where four-year old Cameron walked to Robert and three year old Spencer did the same thing.

"Robin, I'm so sorry," Patrick sighed when he looked at Robin where Leyla glared at the two of them.

"Well, I'm not. I will be as loud AS I WANT TO BE!" Leyla snapped as she raised her voice.

"Not if I have anything to do with it!" Mac said as he ushered Leyla out the house and then locked the door.

Robin felt a little tugging on her jeans and she looked down to where Robert was. "Bad lady."

Everyone just laughed at Robert's comment about Leyla. "I agree, Robbie. Bad lady."

Robin sat down beside Robert as he looked at Cameron and Spencer with wide eyes. Robin then stood up and grabbed some toys from the playpen where the boys began to play with them.

"You've done well, Robin," Emily smiled as she took a seat beside Robin. "He's so adorable."

"He's my pride and job," Robin grinned as she watched Robert grab his teddy bear, hugging it to his chest. "That's his favorite toy. He won't let anyone play with it. I bought it for him about a year ago."

The bear was a dark brown that had green eyes. It was very rare.

"It's an interesting bear," Emily giggled as Robin stood up.

"Hey Nikolas," Robin walked into the kitchen. "Thanks for watching the food but you didn't have to. You also didn't need to serve anyone. You're my guest."

Nikolas had served everyone a plate while Emily and Robin had been talking. He shrugged his shoulders as he looked over at her. "It's fine, Robin. You've had a very long day."

Robin smiled as she grabbed her food before sitting next to Robert, who was sitting next to Patrick.

"Mommy," Robert pouted, staring at her food.

"Okay, okay, I get it!" Robin laughed softly as she cut a piece of chicken. "It's hot. Blow."

Robert blew the piece of chicken. "Hot mommy, right?"

Robin simply nodded as she blew the chicken and let Robert take a bite.

"Mmm."

Robin fed Robert while she ate after he would take a bite.

About an hour later, everyone was leaving because Robert was tired. Everyone but Patrick left. As Robin changed Robert into his racecar pajamas and tucked in, Robin smiled when she watched his eyelids droop close. She was glad that this night wasn't that bad, besides Leyla starting trouble, and waking up her son.

"Robin," Patrick sighed as he watched her come into the living room.

"I thought you went home, Patrick."

Suddenly, Robin was very nervous of being alone with Patrick, especially since she wasn't even sure what to expect. Robin and Patrick hadn't been alone together in years and she just prayed that nothing would happen.

"No, I kind of needed to ask you something." Patrick said as he looked at her. "I know that it's late but I was wondering if the three of us… could have breakfast or lunch tomorrow?"

"Well, it's a weekend, so either one is fine. How about we just do breakfast?" Robin suggested as she looked at Patrick.

"Sure, that's fine by me. What time is good for you?"

"How about ten? This child loves to sleep, Patrick." Robin grinned a little bit. "I wonder who he gets that from and I know it's definitely not from me."

"Hey! Sleep is good for your body," Patrick said with a smile on his face. "Where do you want to go?"

"I don't care, Patrick. Anywhere is good for me. What's good around here?"

Patrick thought for a second. "Well, there's a new breakfast join that they opened a year ago. We could go there."

"Sure, what's the name of it?" Robin asked out of curiosity, running a hand through her hair, blushing lightly.

"It's called The Light Bolt. Weird, I know, but I hear the food is good," Patrick chuckled lightly.

"Are you sure Leyla won't mind?" Robin suddenly asked.

"After the fact that she woke up our son, Robin, I don't think there will be anymore Leyla Mir and Patrick Drake. I think this was just a wake up call," Patrick said with a shrug of his shoulders as Robin led him to the front door.

Robin smiled lightly. "Well, I'm sorry. I hope I wasn't the cause, Patrick."

"You know you wanted it to happen, but seriously, all she ever does is start fights. I can't be involved with someone so… uh… Leyla-ish."

Robin giggled. "Well, you deserve better."

Patrick tensed a little bit. "Thanks. I should get going. I'll give you a call in the morning to let you know when I am here."

After Robin gave Patrick a hug, she shut the door, and she couldn't help but wonder what they needed to talk about.

"He probably just wants to get to know Robert. God, I hope so," Robin said to herself before she found herself walking to her room to get some sleep.


	3. Its Something I Never Expected To Happen

Dr. Robin Scorpio has been gone for eight, long years, and decides to come back to Port Charles to work back in General Hospital with her old and new colleagues. Even though she didn't want to face Dr. Drake or Nurse Mir, she wasn't going to let the two rule her life. What happens when she comes back to Port Charles? What happens when people begin to realize that Robin is hiding something?

* * *

Chapter Three: It's Something I Never Expected To Happen!

Robin groaned as she was trying to dress Robert but he was just being a hassle this morning for some reason. He was moving in all different directions while he tried to put on his overalls. He gave her a pout and she sighed heavily. She just didn't know why he was being so difficult. Sometimes, he was a lot like his father than she realized.

"Robert Noah Drake!" Robin sighed as she looked at him, watching the tears beginning to fall down his face. Robin pulled her son into her lap when she sat down on the Robert's bed and she sighed, running her fingers through his dark hair. "I'm sorry, baby, but can you just not move for a few minutes? I want to make you look handsome for your father."

Robert nodded his head as he lifted his arms for his mother. Robin kissed his cheek as she slid the short-sleeve shirt and put the snaps of his overall shorts in place.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the front door, and Robin watched Robert's eyes light up. "Mommy, Mommy, it's Daddy!"

Robin laughed as she placed him off of the bed and watched him dash to the front door. As she walked out the room, she watched Robert struggle to unlock the door, and she had to laugh. She moved him to the side and opened the door to reveal Patrick.

Patrick smiled softly. "Hey Robin." He looked down at Robert, who had big, brown eyes full of hope. "Hey there, Robert."

Robert giggled as he hid behind his mother's leg. Robin just laughed.

"He was so determined to get the front door unlocked. I guess he's still a little shy." Robin then noticed the couple of bags Patrick had in his hands. "What you got there?"

"Well, I decided to bring breakfast here, and I also bought Robert here a couple of toys. I hope that's okay with you. I don't know what he likes so I got a couple of things."

Robert slid out from behind his mother's legs and was now standing in front of Robin. "No, that's fine, Patrick. As you can tell, he likes toys."

"What child doesn't?"

Robin then took the bags of food, leading both guys to the living room. She smiled when she saw Patrick gout three dishes. One had scrambled eggs, bacon, sausage, and two pieces of French toast. Another had an omelet, bacon, sausage, and a slice of toast. The last one had three pieces of pancakes, one fried egg, two pieces of bacon, and two pieces of toast to the side.

"This looks great, Patrick. Thank you."

"Mommy, can I open up my present?" Robert asked, sitting beside his mother with a grin on his face.

"Sure, go ahead."

Robin watched Patrick help Robert open up his gifts that he had wrapped this morning. The first one was a toy car, which was red and black with white stripes. The second one was a couple of G.I Joe action figures. The last one, Robin could only laugh, knowing that he'd get him that gift. It was a toy race car track big enough for five people to play.

"Oooh!" Robert gasped as he looked at the race car track through the box. Then, a smile came over his face. Robin looked at Patrick with a smile on his face.

"I should have known you do this." Robin shook her head in disbelief, thinking that Patrick was too much. She honestly didn't think he'd want anything to do with his child, remembering all the times he had wanted nothing to do by being a parent. Here he was… setting up the racecar track so that he could show him how to play.

"Robin, you know me way too well. I am going to teach him to be the best."

"Just to let you know, he is never getting in a real car, Patrick. If he does, you're a dead man."

Patrick just flashed Robin a smile and handed Robert the remote control for his car. Robert looked over at his mother with confused eyes.

"He doesn't know what to do." Robin informed Patrick where she moved to sit behind Robert, which was next to Patrick. She placed his little fingers around the trigger, she gave it a squeeze, and Robert just let a little giggle leave his lips.

"Well, he likes it, right?" Patrick questioned as he looked down at a smiling Robert. "Oh yeah, he definitely likes it."

After about thirty minutes, Robin let Robert play with his father. Robin had beat Patrick twice, which impressed Robert, and Patrick beat her three times. She grabbed the containers of food and she began to heat them up since she knew that Robert would be hungry soon.

A sigh left her lips as she could feel the tears inside of her eyes beginning to fall down her cheeks.

"Robin, what's wrong?" Patrick asked when he saw the tears when he walked into the kitchen.

"Nothing Patrick. I'm fine. Really."

Patrick walked over to Robin, cupping her right cheek while he wiped away her tears. He had almost forgot how beautiful Robin was at times. He had to admit that she looked even better after having a child. It kind of made him wonder how he let the two of them stay apart for so many years. Now that the two had a little boy, Patrick realized that the two were bonded for life, and he didn't mind it at all.

"Robin, what's wrong?" Patrick asked, trapping his body against hers, his hand that was wiping her tears away, cupping her cheek away lovingly.

"Patrick, I… I don't want him to get attached to you, and then you leave. I remember you said you never wanted a child, Patrick. I can't bare him being hurt in the end."

Patrick sighed. She just didn't know how much he had changed and he smiled as he kissed the top of her head. "Robin, I'm not going anywhere. I promise you that I am here to stay."

Robin was shocked when she heard those words leave his lips. She was about to say something when Robert walked into the kitchen.

"Mama, I hungry."

Robin smiled as she moved out of Patrick's grasp. She picked him up and placed him in the chair at the smaller table for him and then placed his heated food in front of him. She then watched him begin to eat and she placed his sippy cup, which she filled with apple juice, in front of him.

"You're a really good mother, Robin." Patrick smiled as he grabbed Robin's hand, kissing her knuckles gently, not being able to help himself by being so close to her.

* * *

The next couple of days, which turned into weeks, Patrick just couldn't find the courage to stay away from Robert. He was the striking image of Patrick when Patrick was a little boy and the little boy had so much energy. He would sometimes tire out Robin when she wanted to watch a movie. Little Robert was quite a handful to both of them.

Patrick walked out of the elevator when he saw Robin in the waiting area with her head back. He smiled as he thought she looked too adorable. He walked over to her and kneeled down in front of Robin, rubbing her legs, and he just smiled when he watched her eyes flutter open.

"Tired?" Patrick asked, moving closer so he was standing on his knees in front of her, his hands on her knees, rubbing them lightly. All he was trying to do was to sooth her.

"Very tired, Patrick. Your overachiever son kept me up all night." Robin yawned as she looked at him. "I am glad that you two have bonded, though. He's so happy that he finally knows you."

Patrick grabbed her hand, kissing her fingertips gently, wanting her to know exactly how much Robert meant to him, as well as Dr. Robin Scorpio. Robert was his life and he just smiled lightly. "I'm glad that I know him, Robin, and I never did thank you for giving me a son, so thank you."

"I always thought you were going to hate me, Patrick. I mean, I know you were so determined to never be in a committed relationship, have children, or even get married. I didn't know what to think. Call me paranoid or whatever but that's what you had told me when we were dating eight years ago, Patrick." Robin let a little yawn leave her lips, which made Patrick smile at her. "What? What's so funny, Doctor?"

Patrick looked at Robin with a grin, moving to sit beside her in the chair next to her. "I can't help it, Robin. I think you look simply adorable when you're so tired. Why don't you go home?"

Robin shook her head a little quickly as she looked at Patrick with a blush in her cheeks. "I can't. Robert's in the hospital downstairs, Patrick."

Patrick gave Robin's hand a little squeeze. "I'll take him home, Robin. Go home or I will take you home."

"I am sure Robin would enjoy that."

Patrick's and Robin's eyes looked up when they saw Leyla standing in front of them and Patrick glared at her. "How can I help you, Nurse Mir?"

Leyla smiled sweetly at Patrick, moving to stand in front of this man. "I was wondering if we could go to dinner. Well, I was going to cook dinner for us, and then have your desert."

When Patrick heard her say desert, Patrick simply rolled his eyes when he saw the twinkle in Leyla's eyes. "I'm not interested, Leyla, and besides I have plans with my son and his mother."

Leyla scoffed as she looked at Robin, glaring at her. "Why are you with her? She can never give you anymore children, Patrick. I am the healthy one."

Robin lifted her head, shocked at the words that Leyla had let leave her lips. This woman just didn't deserve to work at General Hospital. She might as well as be Jolene since this woman was purely, plain evil, but even Jolene had been nice in public.

"You really aren't fit to be working here, Nurse Mir." Robin stood up, stretching a little bit, a yawn leaving her lips. "I am so glad that Patrick dumped your sorry butt."

"Actually, I did dump you. I want someone who isn't as needy as you, Leyla, and ever since Robin came back to General Hospital, you've been down my back as well as Robin. I just… cannot have that. If you will excuse me, I have a surgery to prep for." Patrick kissed the top of Robin's head. "Get some sleep, Robin. You look exhausted."

As Robin watched Patrick walk away from her, Robin looked at Leyla, and proceeded to walk away, but Leyla grabbed her arm roughly. "What the hell?"

"Stay away from him, Robin. I don't care if you two have a child together. He probably isn't even Patrick's son to begin with the more I think about it. It's all your fault that Patrick and me are done for."

"Oh Leyla, dear, he is Patrick's. If we were to do a DNA test, it would that Patrick is Robert's father, and there is not a damn thing you can do about it. I won't stay away from the father of my son, Leyla. I'm sorry Patrick broke up with you but you had it coming." Robin then walked out of Leyla's view, walking to the Nurses Station where Epiphany was at.

Epiphany looked at Robin. "Dr. Scorpio, what are you still doing here? I told you to go home a hour ago."

"I'm sorry, Epiphany, but I had a few things to take care of."

"As pleasant as that sounds, I don't think it would be best to what you were doing, Dr. Scorpio. Go home. I will be sure that Dr. Drake takes his son home. Go on."

Robin smiled slyly and walked away after handing Epiphany a chart. As she was changing, Robin couldn't help but to grin to the fact that Patrick was now single, and away from Leyla. It wasn't her fault that Leyla was a needy woman and she just laughed to the situation, shocked that Leyla would accuse her of Patrick's and her fallout.

* * *

"Daddy, look." Robert whispered softly when he pointed to the couch where Robin was fast asleep, her arm over her head, and her other arm was across her stomach.

Patrick smiled when he looked at Robin, thinking she was so beautiful. "She's asleep and that's exactly what you need to be doing. Go on and brush your teeth, buddy."

Robert nodded and ran to the bathroom. Patrick smiled at that and he walked over to Robin, lifting her up in his arms, carrying her to her bed. He slid her shoes off gently and then pulled the covers over Robin. He looked at her for a few seconds before he walked out into his son's room, waiting for him to read him Curious George, and he would then go to his place, which wasn't too far from Robin's.

* * *

Patrick walked into his apartment and he ran a hand nervously through his hair, groaning. He knew he needed to tell Robin how he felt but he knew how she was. Patrick kicked off his shoes once he closed and the door behind him. His old feelings for Robin came back but he realized that those feelings had never left.

He nearly jumped when he saw Leyla sitting on the couch. "What the hell, Leyla? What are you doing here? How the hell did you get in here?"

Leyla was leaned back against the couch, her white skirt riding up a little bit. "I missed you, Patrick. Surely, you can't mean what you said earlier, can you? I have my ways."

Patrick rolled his eyes at the fact that she answered every question. This was why he had broken up with her but it seemed to Leyla that she was not going to take no for an answer. He grabbed her arm and dragged her to the door.

"Oh baby, come on. You know you want me just like I do."

Patrick was disgusted as he noticed she wasn't wearing any underwear. He opened his door and pushed her out the door.

"Listen to me, Leyla. I don't want you anymore. I've realized that you're a cheap whore. I mean, seriously. You work at General Hospital as one of the top nurses but I think Epiphany would rethink that when I tell her the stunt you pulled. Perhaps… I could confront Dr. Quartermaine and Dr. Ford about your tactics. I actually everyone will be pleased to get rid of someone like you."

Leyla gasped as she looked at him. "Patrick, don't!"

"I won't do it if you stay away from Robin, my son, and me, Leyla. I am really tired of you pulling stunts, badgering Robin, and oh yeah, I heard about what you said to Robin. What the hell is wrong with you, Leyla? That little boy looks just like me. If you even as breathe the air Robert breathes in, Nurse Mir, I will go to the hospital board. This time… Patrick Drake is not playing games, Leyla. Mess with me or my family, it won't be pretty."

Leyla was shocked at his words. "W-Who are you?"

Patrick just smiled at Leyla with a chuckle leave his lips. "I am the one and only Dr. Patrick Drake, Nurse Mir. Now, if you will excuse me, I need to get some sleep."

As Patrick shut the door, along with lock the door, he groaned softly. Patrick had to admit that he never ever thought he would ever talk to Robin like that ever again. It actually kind of startled him.

"I swear, if she goes near Robin or Robert, I will do more than get her fired." Patrick sighed, hating how upset he was, but Leyla had been working his last nerves.

* * *

Robin walked into the hospital, holding Robert's hand. He saw the big place and he saw people looking at him. Being shy, he hid his face in his mother's coat, and Robin smiled down at him. Elizabeth and Emily ran to Robin and she smiled.

"Robert, look at what I got for you!" Liz's voice came, holding a watermelon sucker in her hand.

Robert peaked his head out and looked up at the candy that Liz had. He turned to Robin and she simply nodded.

"Go ahead, baby. Say thank you to Aunty Liz."

"Tank you." Robert replied, once Elizabeth handed it to him before taking the wrapper off for him.

Liz nodded her head gently. "Robin, he's gotten so big. He's very tall for his age."

"I know. Blame the daddy. By the way, have you seen him around?"

Liz looked behind Robin and started laughing, which made Robin turned around. There stood Patrick with a yellow daisy in his hand, holding it out to Patrick.

Robin blushed as she took the flower. "Thank you, Patrick."

"Your welcome, Robin. What brings you here by the way?" Patrick asked, flashing Robin a genuine smile.

"I actually came here with some food." Robin held a small picnic basket. "It was Robert's idea. He wanted to see his father on his lunch hour."

Patrick smiled as he looked down at Robert, who was holding Liz and Emily's hands, who were looking up at Patrick with his big, brown eyes.

"Hey buddy." Patrick knelt down at Robert's level. Robert immediately let go of Liz's and Emily's hands, throwing himself at Patrick's chest, which made Patrick fall backwards with Robert on top.

Everyone just laughed at the sight with a little boy sitting on Patrick's chest.

"He's so strong too, Robin. What have you been feeding him?" Emily laughed, watching Patrick stand back up with Robert on his back, who was smiling.

Robin laughed lightly. "Just regular food. Patrick just lost his balance. It happens a lot."

Robin then watched Patrick walk away down the hall with Robert on his bed, carrying the basket to the lounge area,

"Robin, what's going on with you two?" Emily suddenly asked, smiling at her friend/co-worker.

"Huh? What are you talking about, Emily?" Robin asked, rubbing a hand through her hair.

"What she is talking about is are you and Patrick back together?" Liz asked, walking back around the Nurses Station.

Robin laughed lightly, shaking her head. "No, no, it's nothing like that. We're just friends, you guys. I don't think Patrick and I could ever go down that path again."

Liz sighed. "Are you sure? Is that what you want or is that what you think?"

"You guys know it's not what I want but Patrick just broke up with Leyla. They were together for at least eight years, right? I can't and I won't be the rebound girl, you guys."

Liz and Emily saw the hurt in Robin's eyes and they knew that Robin was still in love Dr. Drake. They wondered if the two would back in each other's arms with no help or if they had something. Robin saw the look on their faces and she placed her hands on her hips, shaking her head.

"Don't. Even. Think. About. It."

Liz decided to play stupid, flashing her a forced, confused look. "Huh? What are you talking about?"

"You two are my best friends and I know you too well. Whatever you got planned up your sleeve, don't continue."

Robin then walked towards the lounge before the two could say anything. As much as she could wish for them not to, Robin knew that the two of them were going to try something.


	4. I Can’t Stop My Feelings!

Dr. Robin Scorpio has been gone for eight, long years, and decides to come back to Port Charles to work back in General Hospital with her old and new colleagues. Even though she didn't want to face Dr. Drake or Nurse Mir, she wasn't going to let the two rule her life. What happens when she comes back to Port Charles? What happens when people begin to realize that Robin is hiding something?

* * *

Chapter Four: I Can't Stop My Feelings!

Robin walked into the lounge in the hospital, smiling when she saw Robert sitting on the table, and Patrick was sitting on front of him while taking the food out that Robin had prepared from the basket. She took off her jacket, placing it on the back of her chair when she took a seat next to Patrick. She looked at her little boy, who was intrigued with his father, who handed him half of the peanut butter and jelly sandwich.

"Thank you for this wonderful lunch, Robin. It's just what I need."

Robin smiled at Patrick, who ran his fingers through Robert's dark locks. He removed his fingers where he grabbed a bowl of shrimp Alfredo and Patrick turned to Robin with a cheesy grin on his face.

"I remember you telling me that you loved pasta and seafood so improvised. I hope you like it. I made it from scratch." Robin just could not hide the smile from her face.

"Robin, this is great."

Robin watched Patrick stand up to his feet and walked to the microwave, placing the plastic bowl in the microwave to heat up the pasta and shrimp. Robin grabbed the bowl of tuna macaroni, taking a bite, a soft moan leaving her lips, which made Patrick turn his head. He blushed to hearing her moan, remember years ago when she would use that same voice when she'd be moaning out his name.

Shocked at what he was even thinking, especially with their son in the room, he opened the microwave, and he took his seat back down across from Robin, taking a bite of the pasta.

"Robin, this is delicious. The last time I remember, you could not cook anything. What happened?"

Robin smiled. She rubbed Robert's back gently when he finished happened. "I got a very precious, little angel, Patrick. My pride and joy made me learn all sorts of cooking from Italian, Mexican, and to American foods."

Patrick chuckled as he twirled some of the noodles around the fork. "Want a taste of your delicious food that you made for me?"

Robin blushed and nodded. Patrick moved closer to Robin and Robert turned his attention to his parents. As he moved closer to her, he pressed the fork to her lips, and he then watched Robin open her mouth where she took a bite. She made the bite look all sexy in Patrick's dark, brown eyes.

"Mm. It sure is good."

Patrick leaned forward after putting the fork back into the bowl, swiping his thumb across her bottom lip, cleaning up the Alfredo sauce from her lips. He just smiled at Robin.

Robin felt her cheeks flush and she looked up into the father of her child's eyes. For some reason, she was feeling a whole bunch of emotions, and she didn't know what it was.

"So, does the food taste pretty good?" Robin asked suddenly, biting down on her lower lip.

"I think you are an amazing cook, Robin, and I hope to taste more of your satisfying foods?" Patrick asked, looking up at the clock. He rubbed Robert's back gently. "I actually got to get back to work, though."

Robert pouted, looking at his father with his big, brown eyes. "Do you have to, Daddy?"

Patrick kissed his forehead and nodded, putting his bowl of pasta in the refrigerator, and helped Robin put the food away back into the small basket. "Sorry buddy but I do." As everything was packed away, he watched Robin grab the basket, and Patrick picked up Robert, who hugged his father.

"Hey Robin." Kelly smiled when she saw Robin, Patrick, and Robert, who hid his face cutely into his father's chest, taking a peek at the woman in the corner of his eye.

Since Kelly didn't really say much at the dinner at Robin's house the other night, Robert didn't really know who this lady was.

"Doesn't he remember me?" Kelly asked with a pout on her face.

"I don't think so, Kelly. Honey." Robin tapped Robert's shoulder. "This is one of my friends, Kelly. She's a doctor, baby."

Robert looked up at the woman and felt his cheeks flush. He looked at the woman in front of him, to his mother, then his father, and then back to his mother. "Like me, mommy?"

Robin smiled and nodded, taking Robert from Patrick's arms, setting Patrick down on his feet. Robert then tugged at Kelly's jeans, blinking his eyes.

"Hi."

Kelly smiled down at him, kneeling at his level, and Robin turned to Patrick with a nervous smile. "I was scared you wouldn't want to have lunch with me, Patrick."

Patrick was shocked at her words. "What? Why not?"

"Well, I actually should have called you, Patrick. I know it's silly." Robin blushed, shaking her head at him, and then looked down at the ground at their son.

Patrick smiled. He pushed her chin up with two of his fingers. "You are the most difficult and stubborn woman I know, Dr. Scorpio. I am really glad that you came, especially the food you made me. Thank you so much."

Robin blushed, sliding her fingers into her dark hair, brushing her bangs back.

"Hey Robin, I was wondering if you'd like to go to dinner this week?" Patrick asked, feeling all nervous all of a sudden, which to him, seemed a little strange.

When she heard the words that left his lips, Robin blushed. "Are you sure? What about your girlfriend, Patrick? I really don't think she would appreciate the two of us going to dinner."

Patrick chuckled, leading her to the waiting area, grabbing her hand. "I don't care about Leyla, especially since she is no longer my girlfriend? Do you want to know why I am not with her?"

Robin simply nodded her head. "Sure. You can tell me if you want to."

Patrick nodded, sitting down, and pulling Robin to sit beside him. In the corner of his eye, he saw Emily and Elizabeth playing with little Robert.

"Well, truth be told, Leyla just wasn't the girl for me. After I found out what she did to your locker, I was a little upset, but not too much. I guessed it was a jealousy thing so I forgave her. That day we were arguing in your living room, she wanted to take Robert from you. She said that you didn't deserve him." Patrick then saw Robin's facial reaction. "Robin, what's wrong?"

Robin teared up when she heard the words from his lips. "You're going to take our son from me, Patrick? I… I won't let you!"

When Patrick heard Robin's outburst, he gasped, shaking his head at her. "Do you honestly think I would do that, Robin?"

Robin blushed as she calmed down, shaking her head. "No Patrick but---"

Patrick chuckled, holding her hand, and then giving it a squeeze. "Just relax, Robin, and let me finish telling you what happened, all right?"

Robin simply nodded her head and she looked up into his amazing eyes. "All right."

"Well, before I was interrupted, Leyla said that you didn't deserve Robert. I was so upset that she would even say those words. I think she said that because she was jealous, Robin. I told her in the beginning that I didn't want kids. Everyone knows why, and when you came into town, everyone was pretty shocked when they found out you were pregnant. I could never be with a woman like Leyla Mir, and besides, she was annoying. That night, I broke up with her, and she accused me of all sorts of things, Robin. I could never take our children from you, especially since you're one hell of a mother." Patrick looked into her eyes with a sheepish grin, which only spread across his face.

"I, uh, I don't know what to say, Patrick. I never expected you would ever defend me, especially to how our relationship ended years ago. I also never expected that the two of us would ever become friends again. Hell, I never ever expected the two of to be parents to a perfect angel." Robin blushed, looking over Robert, who was on Lucky's shoulders. "I guess you can say he's our miracle baby, Patrick."

Patrick smiled in Robin's direction, stroking her knuckles with his thumb. God, he didn't realize how much he missed her until now.

"Yes, he sure is, and he is a very energetic little boy too." Patrick looked at Robin with a smirk after he watched Robert jumping up and down excitedly. "Are you sure you aren't giving him some sort of energy drink, Robin?"

Robin raised an eyebrow, lightly laughing at his comment. "You got jokes."

Patrick stood up to his feet and he looked into her eyes when he helped her up to her feet. He kissed her cheek gently. "So, how about that dinner I was talking to you about?"

Robin felt her cheeks turn to a different color when she heard that same question again. "You really weren't kidding, were you, Patrick?"

Patrick chuckled and then looked up into her eyes. "Nope. So, how about going to dinner with me, Robin? A simple dinner with the father of your son?"

"Where would the three of us go?" Robin asked with a smile, beginning to walk away from him.

Patrick grabbed her arm, a simple, bashful grin peering across his lips. "Actually, I was hoping that it would just be the two of us, Robin…"

"Wait, just the two of us, Patrick?" Robin bit down on her lower lip. "Why would you want that?"

Patrick snickered, looking at Robin right in her dark eyes. "Why would I want to do that, Robin? Are you serious? I mean, really? Are you serious?"

Robin took a step back as she looked at him. "Well… yeah!"

Laughing lightly, Patrick grabbed her hand into his, kissing her knuckles out of affection. "I just want to spend some time with you, Robin. Do you resent me that much?" Patrick joked, his other hand moving a strand of her hair from her face.

"No! I don't!" Robin pouted, looking into his eyes with twinkling eyes.

"Robin, calm down. Stop being so serious for one second."

Robin blushed and she looked into Patrick's eyes. "How about tomorrow evening at Kelly's? Does seven o'clock sound good to you?"

Patrick just gave her a bashful smile, nodding his head at her. "Sounds good."

_**Dr. Drake, please come to room 172, Dr. Drake, room 172.**_

As Patrick heard the page, he smiled once again. He gave her a hug and then walked over to Robert, kissing him on the head, which made Robert grin insanely.

* * *

Robert was at Sonny's for the night, spending some time with Michael and Morgan, along with some of their friends. It was such a good thing that Morgan was only a year older than Robert was. As Robin was looking what to wear on her date later on that night with Patrick, she heard a knock at her front door. She wondered who that could be since she really wasn't expecting anyone.

As she opened the door in a simple pair of flannel pajama pants and a tank top, she could only smirk to herself when she saw that it was Emily, Elizabeth, Kelly, and Lainey.

"Uh, you guys?" She questioned, shaking her head. "What are you doing here?"

"We heard about your date with the handsome doctor and we thought we'd see how you were doing." Lainey gave Robin a playful wink.

"What are you going to wear?" Emily's soft voice rang.

Robin just shrugged, stepping aside, watching the girls tread into her house. As the girls step inside, Robin walks into the kitchen, feeling hungry.

"I'm starving. I need some food."

"That's why we brought some food." Elizabeth grinned, holding up the big bag. "We got, cheese sticks, chili cheese fries, a steak and chicken cheese sub, steak and cheese sub, a bacon, lettuce, and tomato sandwich, a club sandwich, a turkey sandwich, parmesan chicken, and a couple of cold cut turkey sandwiches."

"Well, that steak and chicken cheese sub and an order of those chili cheese fries are mine." Robin led them to her master bedroom.

The room was the size of two master bedrooms and had a light blue plush carpet across her entire room. She smiled as her bed was in the corner, which was covered with light blue, silk sheets, topping it off with a darker black on top. Next to her bed was a nightstand where she kept her journal, her alarm clock, and her phone. At the other corner, there was a desk, which a laptop laid on top of. By her desk, there was her walk-in closet, which towards the back connected to a bathroom. By the door of her room, there was a dresser with an attached vanity set. On the other side of the door, there was another dresser. Across from her bed, there was a flat screen television, which was hooked onto the wall.

"Nice room, Robin." Kelly remarked, taking in the surrounding. "It's pretty spacious."

"Yeah, I am still decorating. That's why I don't have a lot in here."

Lainey's eyes popped out. "You're not done, Robin?"

Robin shook her head as they all sat down. They all began to eat and were having a good time when Robin heard the question she had been dreading.

"So Robin, what's happen between Dr. McHottie and you?" Emily grinned, taking a bite of one of her cheese sticks. "I mean, you two used to be together years ago. Are you getting back together?"

Robin could not help but to laugh at the words that left his lips. "Whoa, whoa, Emily. Calm down. Nothing is happening between us. We're just colleagues that have a son together. No, we're not back together."

"Why not? I mean, you two have a child together." Liz looked at Robin with a gleeful smile. "I mean, you still love him, right?"

Robin sighed, holding in the tears that she didn't want to let go of. "I… wow. I really wasn't expecting to hear that question for a while. Even though we have a wonderful little boy together, I don't want Patrick to want to be with me because of this child, you guys." Robin took a deep breath, looking at each of the girls. "I may still love this man very much but we just can't be together."

Kelly gasped at Robin's words. "What? Why not?"

"Yeah Robin, why can't you be with him?" Lainey asked with a raised eyebrow.

Robin bit down on her lower lip nervously. "Patrick just wouldn't be the type of guy for me. I mean, he's great and all, but he was with Leyla for years. I really thought that they would have broken up before then. I know that makes me sound like a selfish bitch but I just thought that he wouldn't have been with her SO long."

Lainey sighed. "I honestly don't think he ever loved her, Robin. I think you should give your McHottie a chance and I think Robert would enjoy that."

"Do you guys Patrick would stay with Leyla for eight years if he didn't love her?"

"He might have thought he did love her, Robin, but in all honesty, he didn't. Patrick and Leyla were always arguing. He was never happy. Sometimes, I would see him in the corner of the locker room, sulking. It was really sad. A couple times, he'd get drunk, and he would admit that he missed you, sweetie." Liz grinned at Robin when she saw the shock on her face.

"Are you serious, Liz? He missed me?"

Kelly laughed lightly. "It was kind of depressing, Robin, and I was scared to what he would do. Just give Dr. Drake a chance. I bet he'd be all over you in a heartbeat."

"And this is why you are not in a committed relationship." Lainey shook her head. "Sex is always on your brain, Kelly. What are we going to do with you?"

Kelly just laughed, taking a bite of her club sandwich. "Nothing. Get me a really big vibrator. That'd satisfy me."

"Kelly!" Robin gasped, feeling her cheeks redden. "You have turned into more of a freak than I last remember."

"This is what happens when you have a sex addict as a friend." Emily laughed. "If the boys could hear the things we could say."

Robin laughed and she shook her head at her special friends, looking into Kelly's direction, giving her a playful glare. Her friends only wanted the best for her and she knew that they meant well.

"You should kiss him at the end of the night, Robin, but then again, this is Patrick we are definitely talking about. He will probably plant one on you." Liz laughed, licking the ketchup from her lips.

"Oh gee, I am not going to kiss him. We're just going out as friends."

"What are you going to wear?" Emily suddenly asks, flashing Robin a grin. "You got to wear something tight and fitting. You need to show off those curves."

Robin blushed once again for the millionth time that night. "Oh man, you guys are crazy. Patrick won't care what I will be wearing."

"That's right. When you two were dating, Patrick would only be interested in taking off your clothes, and vice versa. You two were so _bad_."

Robin laughed at Kelly's comment. "We couldn't help it."

"Whoa, I was kidding." Kelly gasped, a naughty grin coming across her face.

"I wasn't. Sometimes, we barely made it to the bed." Robin sighed when she went down memory lane.

The next few hours, they all chatted. They talked about what Robin would wear. Kelly tried to urge Robin to seduce but they all just laughed. Before Robin knew it, the girls were gone, and she jumped to the sound of the knock on the door. Patrick was here.

"Well, here goes anything."


	5. Undeniable Touches!

Dr. Robin Scorpio has been gone for eight, long years, and decides to come back to Port Charles to work back in General Hospital with her old and new colleagues. Even though she didn't want to face Dr. Drake or Nurse Mir, she wasn't going to let the two rule her life. What happens when she comes back to Port Charles? What happens when people begin to realize that Robin is hiding something?

± ╞ ╜ ♠ ↑♀♪ ♂ ♣

Chapter Five: Undeniable Touches.

As Robin opened the door, a huge smile came over her face when she saw Patrick. She couldn't believe how handsome he looked in just a simply pair of black slacks and a nice button down shirt. She then looked up, his hair, sticking in different directions, just the way she liked it. She liked the fact that he left the two buttons of his shirt undone. She looked down sheepishly when she saw the black shoes he was wearing. Taking a discreet whiff, she smiled when she realized he was wearing that cologne she had bought him on his birthday before she had left eight years ago. He looked almost as handsome as he did when they went on their first date to the Metro Court when he had practically begged her to go with him. Not being able to hide the blush from her cheeks, she tilted her head to the side.

"Wow, who are you trying to impress?" Robin asked with a coy grin, swiping her tongue across her bottom lip, her eyes never drifting off of his. She knew that this date or whatever this was to them was going to bring back the main target, their son.

Patrick cocked an eyebrow at Robin, watching the dark purple dress hug her figure. Ever since she came back to Port Charles, he liked the way that her clothes had accentuated her curves, and there would be times where he would want to just slide his hands over them, and then pulling her in for a passionate kiss. The purple dress had spaghetti straps and came down above her kneecaps, making her looking stunning. The dress looked like it had two pieces. It was slim and fitting and it hugged in every right part. The dress looked like it was tight in bust area but then it flowed out just a little bit right below her breasts. To finalize her finished product, she had on some matching heels. His eyes were then fixated on her hair, which were in spiral curls, making her look even more exquisite than she already looked. He felt like it was their actual real first date when he took her out after their cabin love fest.

"I should say the same thing, Robin. You look beautiful." He took his hand away from behind his back, handing her the red rose. "I thought at first I should get a bouquet, but then again, I didn't want to overstep my boundaries, so I got you a rose."

Robin smiled, smelling the rose to her nose, and grinned up at him as she grabbed her purse from the table beside the door. "Thank you, Patrick. It's so beautiful."

"Just like its owner." Patrick smiled, looking up into her eyes, taking her hand after Robin locked her front door of her house. "So, where's Robert tonight?"

"He's at Liz's and Lucky's, actually. Robert is starting to get fond of Cameron. I think they're going to be best friends." Robin ran a hand into her eyes as she looked up at him.

Smiling, Patrick led Robin to the passenger side after he unlocked it with his car alarm. He then opened the door and helped Robin in the car. After he shut it, he walked around the car, not being able to hide the smile from his face, and then got into the car. As he started the car, he couldn't help but notice once again just how radiant she looked tonight, especially in the small light that was on her face from the night light.

Not long, the two were being seated at Metro Court where Patrick took it upon himself to help Robin in her seat, wanting to be a true gentleman. He could see the smile on her face, along with the blush in her cheeks, and he flashed her a grin when he took his seat across from her. The only thing that Patrick could even think about was sweeping Robin into his strong arms, nobody to disturb the two doctors. The thought of them kissing under the moonlight cascaded his inner thoughts and he felt his cheeks grow rosy.

"Patrick, you okay in there?" Robin asked with a giggle leaving her lips when she had noticed that he had zoned out for a few minutes. When she watched him grin at her, she just shook her head. "You know that grin isn't going to work with me like our son. Now, he can grin at me anytime, and I will give him what he wants."

Patrick watched her open the menu and a small laugh left his lips. A waitress came by to take their drink orders. He watched as Robin ordered a lemon ice tea and he ordered a raspberry lemonade. He had been craving it since one of his patients, who was an eight-year old little girl, had told him how delightful it was for her while he was examining her for a checkup after she had surgery a couple months ago.

"So, how's little Robert?" Patrick asked with a smile plastering across his face, wanting to talk about Robin and his son with Robin.

"He's doing good. He can't stop playing with that racetrack that you bought him when you came over." Robin said with a shake of her head. "He's at Lucky's and Elizabeth's for the night, actually. I think he's very fond of Cameron. Those two are going to be the handsome teenagers."

"Hey, don't think so fast, Robin! I've just seen the boy. No need to think ahead of yourself but you're right. I remember when I was his age. I already had a girlfriend. Melanie Brewer was quite something else."

"When didn't you have a girlfriend, Patrick?" Robin teased, finally opening the menu to see what she would order tonight. "You always had some woman at your feet."

Patrick smirked at her. "I may have but there was only one woman I ever wanted, Robin." His eyes looked into her dark brown eyes with his own.

"Patrick, don't." Robin looked back to her menu, not wanting to look at him. He was the love of her life and it was pretty clear that Robin never fell out of love with him. After all, how could she accomplish that task when she had his son?

"What Robin? Do you honestly expect me not to want you back? I mean, you are the mother of my son. How can I not fall in love with you? I mean, you are the most amazing woman I've ever known." Patrick gave her a small smile to reassure her.

Robin's cheeks flushed at his confession. "Patrick, that's just it. I'm the mother of your child but that's it. I don't ever think we could be what we used to be, Patrick. As nice as it would be, I don't think it's possible. You are my friend and my colleague, Patrick, as well as Robert's father."

Patrick sighed, closing the menu, and then grabbing her hand from across the table, and he rubbed her palm with his thumb. "Let's just drop it, Robin. All I said was there was only one woman I wanted. I'm sorry. I didn't make you feel uncomfortable. That's the last thing I would ever want, Robin."

Robin sighed, looking very cute right now. "I'm sorry, Patrick."

Patrick shook his head when the waitress came to their table. Patrick ordered the chicken Parmesan while Robin ordered the shrimp and chicken Alfredo pasta. He smiled, remembering all the times she would order that same meal. He would remember the times he would take some of her food and she would try to stab him with her fork.

Just thinking about how happy they used to be, it only brought a smile to his face while he took a sip of his raspberry lemonade. He would remember this night no matter what.

"So Robin, tell me about the pregnancy? I mean, I want to know everything."

Robin blushed slightly, pulling out her purse, handing him a manila envelope. As she watched Patrick open the envelope, she smiled when she watched his face light up. There were pictures of her through her entire pregnancy with friends and family. There were even pictures of the sonograms or even the first test Robin took from her pregnancy. Then, there were some pictures of Robert as a newborn, to a toddler, to now. The tears stung inside of his eyes and Robin frowned.

"Robin, my goodness. You were so beautiful." Patrick smiled to no one in particular, holding up the picture of Robin being six months pregnant, her hand resting on her stomach while she slept on the couch. "Who took this photo?"

Robin looked at the photo he was holding and she smiled lightly. "My best friend, Brenda Barrett, did. I was spending the night at her place and she took the photo. It's one of my favorites but I want you to have it. I think you should have some pictures of me being pregnant with our little energetic bunny."

Patrick laughed at the words when she called their son was an energetic bunny with a shake of his head in her direction. He had to admit that she definitely right. Little Robert had so much energy that he had seen in any child and he blamed his energy on him.

"Does he even know that you call him that?" Patrick asked with a raised eyebrow, shaking his head. "If I were him and knew you called me that, I would stomp my foot down, and whine."

"I think you already stomp your foot down, Patrick." Robin's eyes twinkled when she looked over at him. "But you look very cute when you do that."

Patrick grinned and he watched the waitress set their food down in front of them. As they walked away, he watched Robin glare at him playfully, and he jumped a little bit.

"What? What did I do?" Patrick asked, grabbing his fork beside his plate. "I mean, really, Dr. Scorpio? What is prognosis?"

Robin grinned, taking a bite of her shrimp. "I'm just warning you, Patrick. You stay over there and don't touch my food. I am spoiling myself tonight."

Patrick grinned like a little boy, shaking his head. "I can't help it that you always get the most satisfying meals, Robin. Get something nasty and I won't try your food." He raised his eyebrows at her. "I just know you wouldn't do that at all."

Robin laughed, looking over at him after she had taken a few bites of her pasta, enjoying the taste. She then looked at him, watching him put the photos back into the manila envelope, glad that she had finally gave him some photos of her when she was pregnant. She had really wished that she told Patrick immediately when she was pregnant with his child. She couldn't help but wonder what things would have been like. Would they be expecting another child? Would they be married or even engaged? Would things be worse than when she had left eight years ago?

"So, how are Anna and Robert?" Patrick asked, placing a piece of chicken into his mouth. "Do they know about Robert, Robin? Have they seen him?"

Robin blushed after she took a bite of the biscuits that came with hear meal. "Well, they're doing pretty good, and yes, they know about him. If I didn't tell them, I'd never hear the end of it. They've seen him since he was born, actually, Patrick. Are you mad at me?"

Patrick shook his head at her. "No, no, not at all. I understand why you didn't tell me, Robin, but I hope I get to spend every moment with him. He's a wonderful, little boy, and I am very impressed to how well behaved he is." Patrick teases her with a grin.

"Hey!" Robin threw a piece of her biscuit at him. "I know how to teach manners but some people just don't like to obey by them. I am staring at one right now."

"I listened all the time… okay, except for that one time, then that time, okay, and then that one time when…" He rambled on where he looked at Robin, who just flashed him a grin.

"See! You don't listen, Patrick. Our own son knows good from bad. I think you need to learn a thing or two from Robert." Robin took another bite, tasting the hot shrimp in her mouth. She then put a little Parmesan cheese on her pasta.

"Robin Scorpio!" Patrick laughed lightly, finishing his food. He eyed a piece of shrimp of the corner of her plate and he looked away, a grin spreading across his face. When she looked away, he poked the shrimp, and placed it in his mouth after Robin turned her head, a tiny glare in her eyes.

"You little sneak! You'll get it later." Robin promised, finishing her pasta, placing her food down. "Or you could order me a slice of that crème, chocolate, fudge cake with the strawberry?"

"Damn! That cake was huge but I rather take the easy way out from getting my head slaughtered. You want to ordered a slice for Robert to try some tomorrow?" Patrick asked with a smile, grabbing her hand across the table, but Robin slid his fingers out of his hand. '_This is going to be a lot harder than I even thought. I might actually need her cousins if this night doesn't go as planned_.'

Robin simply nodded her head as she looked up at Patrick. "Yes, it's the least I can do for burdening Lucky and Liz with this little boy. Besides, he has a sweet tooth just like his father." Robin smiled lightly when she watched the look upon his face faltered when she took her fingers out his hand. She just wasn't sure if she could open up her heart any time soon. After the time she caught Patrick and Leyla in the shower after Patrick and her had broken up, she had been devastated and shocked that he could move on so quickly.

"I am sure that Lucky and Liz don't think that way, but then again, you're his mother. You are going to go ahead and worry about everyone but yourself, Robin." He saw a waitress and he called her over. "I'd like to order three slices of that crème, chocolate cake. The one with the strawberries around it."

The young waitress simply blushed when she looked at Patrick after taking the order. As she walked away from him, Patrick smile, and he had a confused look on his face when he saw Robin shaking her head at him in disbelief. "What? What now, Robin? What did I do now?"

Robin laughed once she looked up at him. "No, you didn't do anything. Well, you did, but it's not your fault, Patrick. You got that sweet waitress blushing like a high school girl."

Giving Robin a sheepish smile, he leaned forward. "You know I never even know it half the time." He looked at her, wondering if he could get her to act like that before the night would be over. "Would you like to go for a walk in the park later, Robin?"

Being with Patrick a little bit longer made her getting all nervous, but she knew the two had to get to know each other once again, especially with them having a little boy together, who was her everything. He got most of his personality from his father, which Robin admires.

"That sounds lovely, Patrick. You know what? Robert's just like you most of the time. He's always smiling like you, showing those dimples of his, and he is even starting to flirt. Before we moved here, we were on the train to go see Brenda across town. He was sitting in his seat like a good boy when he's staring at a woman about my age. I am guessing it was the shirt she was wearing but she approached him. She had told him if he was twenty years older and she was twenty years younger, she'd definitely give him a shot. He was smiling like a baffling fool, Patrick. It was so embarrassing." Robin shook her head, sliding her hands into her lap. When the cake came in front of them, she smiled like a little girl getting her first kiss.

Patrick laughed after asking the waitress to bring three doggy bags, along with a bag with it. "Oh my God! I wish I could have been there. Did the lady say anything to you?"

"No, thank goodness. When she left, he pouted, and I just laughed. It was one of those moments you don't get everyday." Robin smiled over at him, taking a bite of her chocolate cake, tasting the chocolate and the strawberry, which had vanilla filling. "Mm, this is surprisingly good. It's very sweet but it's delightful too."

Patrick took a bite after the waitress gave them the bags. When she walked away, he gave Robin a wink, watching her cheeks flush, and he smiled as he put Robert's piece of cake in the doggy bag. As they ate in utter silence, Patrick placed the cake he had been eating into the doggy bag, shutting the lid. He placed the two doggy bags into the bigger bag. He looked at Robin, noticing she was having a little bit of trouble.

"I think that you could use my productiveness right now, Robin. Don't you agree with me?"

Before Robin could say a word, Patrick reached across the table, grabbing her slice a cake, along with the doggy bag. He lifted the slice of cake with both forks on the sides into the box. As he shut the lid, he looked at Robin after he placed Robin's slice in the bag with Robert's and his cakes.

"Thank you very much, Patrick. I was really having a hard time there. I can do surgeries but can't put a cake in a box. How pathetic is that?" Robin asked with blushing cheeks.

Patrick chuckled, setting the bag on the table. He walked to Robin, helping her to her feet, and he took her hand into his, hoping she wouldn't mind. He grabbed the bag from the table, handing the waitress his credit card to pay for the meal when they got to the front. After signing his name, he led Robin to the car. He opened the backseat, placing the bag of delicious deserts on the floor of the car on the right side of the car.

Patrick's eyes then travel to Robin, walking up to her. His body was almost touching hers and he looked into her brown eyes, smiling softly, moving a strand of brown hair from her hair. Robin looked even more radiant than she had in the restaurant in the dim light that played over her face over the street, lamppost above the two of them.

His hand came to her cheek gently, stroking it lightly, his fingers touching every crevice of her cheekbone, taking a step forward for to say something or to even push him away, but she didn't. By now, Robin's body was pressed against the car, and Patrick's body was against hers, towering over her short frame. His eyes never left hers, making her feel like it was the two of them left in the crazy world.

Patrick's other hand slid around Robin's waist and he leaned forward. In over eight years, Patrick's lips found Robin's, the kiss starting off innocent, but the kiss eventually became rather intense. Patrick's tongue slid across Robin's, while she sucked lightly on his bottom lip, her arms wrapped around his neck like her like depended on it. Feeling her body pressing against his, he felt his pants to feel tight all of a sudden. He pulled Robin Scorpio's body against his, sliding his hand that was on her waist to her back, running it up and down. He slid his tongue gently against hers, their tongues becoming a tangled mess.

Before he knew it, Robin broke the kiss, blinking her eyes a little, and she blushed sheepishly. He could tell that she was nervous. Taking a step back, Patrick licked at his bottom lip, and he looked at her with a bashful smile, hoping that would help her say something, but, for some reason… it didn't. She just stared at him like he was some prized possession, which he definitely didn't mind.

"Robin, let's get you in the car." Patrick helped Robin in the car. He even helped her put on her seatbelt since she just stared at him while licking her lips. He wanted to kiss those luscious lips but he was afraid that she would only slap him like he deserved it. He felt like he overstepped his boundaries, but just by being with Robin, it was something he definitely missed.

_He missed Robin with everything he had to offer_.

He felt that the two deserved to be together even after everything they had done. He had forgiven her for hiding Robert from him for four years. Could he possibly get Robin's love back, especially after sleeping with Leyla all those years ago? He knew it had been the most presumptuous thing he had ever done but Robin had broken up with him. He wasn't thinking with his head. Well, he was, but not the _right_ one.

As he got into the car after dictating what he should do, he couldn't but wonder what if or what would in his brain. Sure, he was a neurosurgeon, but he just didn't know what to think right now. Robin and Robert were his world and he wanted a chance to go back into Robin's life. To be able to show her what kind of man he could be, it just brought a smile to his face. He could even see Robert getting a brother or a sister, or maybe both. The smile left his lips as he thought about what could happen between them if that kiss hadn't ended.

As Patrick put the key in the ignition, he heard a gasp from Robin's lips, and he gave her a smile that everything was going to be okay. Robin would be okay. He would be okay. Robert would okay too. He just had to get HIS Robin back into his arms. Just how the hell was Patrick Drake going to do that?

As he was about to drive off, Robin's hand came to his thigh, and he jumped a little. When he saw the blush and that radiant smile blaze over her face, Patrick was confused.

"Patrick, can you take me home?"

"What? Why? What about the park?" Patrick asked, wanting to spend as much time with her as possible.

"Can you just listen to me for once? Take me home, Patrick." Robin sighed, looking out the window, playing with her fingers lightly, and drumming them against her purse that she held in her lap.

"Um, sure, Robin. Sorry." Patrick then took off to her house down the street. He hated that he had messed up this night so badly but he hoped that Robin would somehow give him a chance.

As Patrick pulled into Robin's house, he smiled when he turned off the car. He got out the car and shut his door. Opening the backdoor on the right side, he grabbed the bag with the chocolate cakes. He shut the door and opened Robin's door, taking her hand when she placed it in his hand. He walked Robin to the door and he gulped when he watched Robin unlock her door. As she took the bag from his hand, she set the bag on the table beside the door.

Patrick looked everywhere but at Robin. It was clear to him that this night wasn't going any further. As he heard Robin's voice, he thought that maybe there was hope.

"Patrick, you coming?" Robin asked, a seductive grin plaguing across her face, pushing the door a little wider so that he could come in.

Before Patrick knew it, he dragged his rather limp body into Robin's house. The only thing you could hear was Robin's body being pushed against the door by Patrick's body.


	6. Finally letting him touch me like this!

Dr. Robin Scorpio has been gone for eight, long years, and decides to come back to Port Charles to work back in General Hospital with her old and new colleagues. Even though she didn't want to face Dr. Drake or Nurse Mir, she wasn't going to let the two rule her life. What happens when she comes back to Port Charles? What happens when people begin to realize that Robin is hiding something?

**¤ ¦ ¤ ¦ ¤**

Patrick pressed his hard body against Robin's, sighing into her neck, kissing here and there. He still couldn't believe that after eight years, he was going to have the one woman he has wanted for years. He could remember every crevice of _his_ Robin's petite body.

"Robin?" Patrick asked, pulling back a little, still standing in front of her. "I need to know if this is what you really want from me? Do you want to stop?"

All Robin did was nod her head at him. "Patrick," Robin slid her hands over his broad chest while one of her hands slid in between his legs, cupping the bulge that had formed there. "I want to feel you burning deep inside of me. Please?"

Patrick chuckled, lifting Robin up in his arms, kissing her lips hungrily while he walked towards her room. As he kicked the door open to her room, Patrick kicked the door open, and he playfully threw her on the bed. A grin came to his face when he watched her breasts bounce through the thin material of her dress. He kicked off his shoes and then watched her kick off her heels. One of her heels almost hit him but he caught it.

"Anxious much?" Patrick teased, letting the heel drop from his fingers, and he crawled on the bed, and then on top of her, placing his hands on her hips. "Did I ever tell you how beautiful you looked in this dress?"

Robin smiled, wrapping her arms around his neck, sliding her body even closer to his if that was even possible to Patrick's. It had been years since they had been together but she knew what he liked. When he kissed her not even half an hour earlier, Patrick drove her crazy with the thought of him making love to her.

"Yes but I love hearing you tell me over and over, Patrick," Robin whispered against his lips, letting her hands take his shirt out of his pants, grinning up at him. "I find you so sexy tonight, Dr. Drake."

Patrick slid the strap of Robin's dress off of her shoulder, exposing the bare skin there, planting soft kisses there, and groaning to how hot she made him right now. Just by the single sight of her flesh was enough to drive Patrick completely wild for her. He sucked on the soft spot, pushing the bottom of her dress up until half of her dress was halfway up her body. The dress was now jumbled together at her stomach with one strap still on her other shoulder, revealing her matching bra and underwear, which were purple just like the dress.

Robin looked up at Patrick, unbuttoning the buttons of his shirt, watching him remove his hands from her body, and then sliding the shirt from his broad shoulders. As she tossed the shirt to the floor, she grinned at him, sliding her body even closer to him, loving the feel of his bare chest touching hers.

"Let's take this dress off, shall we?" Patrick grinned, watching Robin sit up, and pushed the strap off of her shoulder, then pulled the dress off of her head, and then threw it to the floor, leaving her in her matching purple, lace bra and underwear. "Damn, you're gorgeous, baby."

Robin grinned up at Patrick, sliding her body even closer to him, and she flipped them over so she was on top of him. She unbuttoned his pants, slid down the zipper, teasing him, and then slid her hand to the bulge of his boxers.

"Robin," Patrick groaned, arching his back, wanting, and needing Robin. "I don't need you to tease."

"It's just so fun watching you squirm like that," Robin giggled, sliding her hand away from the bulge, and then pulled his boxers and pants down in one swift movement. "Oh. Baby Drake is very excited right now, isn't he?"

Patrick smirked up at her, rolling over before she had the chance to do anything. He crawled down her body, kissing her inner thighs, chuckling to how she jumped a little to his sudden touch of his lips on her creamy thighs. He then placed his fingers on the underside of her thong, pulling it down her slender hips, groaning in anticipation to what was to come. As he pulled down her thong, he placed a kiss at her flat stomach, which had a little baby fat, which he found incredibly sexy on _his_ Robin Scorpio.

"Robin, you're so beautiful," Patrick whispered when he crawled up her body after throwing her underwear onto the floor, kissing the corner of her mouth.

"Are you seriously trying to make me the color of a tomato?" Robin asked, watching him unclasp the front of her strapless bra, and then throwing it to the floor.

"Robin, I can't help it that you're simply irresistible right now. You're so fucking sexy right now," Patrick groaned against her lips, sliding his mouth over Robin's.

As Robin began to kiss Patrick back, she gasped as she suddenly felt Patrick's thumb rubbing over hard clit, while his forefinger began to probe her slit, pushing its way inside of her. Not being able to help herself, Robin felt herself squeeze against his thick finger.

"Patrick," Robin gasped, burying her head into his chest when she broke the passionate kiss, feeling his fingers slide in and out.

"Does it feel good, baby?" Patrick whispered into her ear, continuing the hard, quick pace of his finger sliding in and out of her, while his thumb rubbed against the hard nub.

Robin simply nodded her head, looking up into Patrick's eyes. Her eyes were filled with such love and desire and she groaned as she felt his fingers slide away from her hot, moist sex.

"Why'd you stop?" Robin asked with a cute pout on her face. "I was so close, Patrick."

Patrick reached to his jeans that were dangling off the bed, pulling out his wallet. He pushed the jeans to the floor and handed her the condom from his wallet. He set his wallet on the nightstand and he smiled as he sat in front of her on his knees.

"I thought we could get right down to business, Robin, and when you're so close like that, I want us both to hit our peaks at the same time," Patrick said, watching her.

"Nice. I love the way that you think, baby," Robin grinned, tearing the wrapper off, and then sliding the condom down over his shaft.

As her hand was still wrapped around his girth, he groaned when he realized that she was beginning to stroke his thick size. She always knew how to get him all worked up like this. As her hand glided up and down his shaft, soft moans left Patrick's lips, and he threw his head back in pure ecstasy.

"Robin, damn, that feels so good, but I want you," Patrick whispered against her lips after he pushed her down on her back and then crawled down on top of her petite body.

"Mm, how bad do you ache for me?" Robin asked, bending her legs, gasping when she felt the tip of his member pressing right against her velvet folds.

"This bad, baby," Patrick whispered as he slowly began to enter Robin, enjoying how she immediately gripped at his length

As Patrick slid in after inch of his thick shaft into her tight folds, Patrick couldn't believe how amazing she felt against his throbbing length. He hadn't had anything like this in over eight years, which made him throb with need. As he settled into her depths, he kissed her passionately, sucking and nibbling down on her bottom lip, sliding his tongue over her teeth gently before pushing it's way into her mouth, their tongues tangling in a hot, erotic kiss.

Beginning a slow thrust, Patrick drove his massive head against the back of walls, groaning to how she squeezed against his size, and he loved how she moved against him. He grabbed one of her legs, wrapping it around his waist, and he slid deeper, grinding his pelvis against Robin's.

"Patrick," Robin gasped when she broke the kiss, sliding her other leg around him. Patrick then sat his body up and Robin was now straddling him.

"How's this?" Patrick whispered against her lips, beginning a slow and steady rhythm, thrusting in and out of her hot depth.

"Mm, so good," Robin whispered against his lips, beginning to move along with him, gliding her hips up and down, unwrapping her legs, her knees down pressed into the firmness of her mattress.

When he watched Robin take matters into her own hands, he simply looked down at her, sliding one of his hands around one breast, while his lips found the other nipple, watching and feeling it react to his tongue, teasing her. He continued this task for several moments before giving the other nipple the same reason.

"Patrick," Robin gasped, throwing her body back so that her bottom was still in his lap, but her upper body was sprawled out on the bed. "I… I feel so good."

Watching Robin beginning to move her hips harder and faster, Patrick couldn't help himself, thrusting with the same movements, reaching a hand to cup her mound, and pinching that hard clit. He watched her tremble beneath him and Patrick wrapped his other arm around her waist, pulling her back into his lap, pulling her body against his.

Patrick's tongue darted back into Robin's mouth, thrusting a little bit harder, enjoying the closeness that Robin let happen between them tonight. Without a warning, both of them came together, their bodies twitching, shivering, and shaking to the intense orgasm the two just had, crying out each other's name, and just holding onto each other. As their pants began to pace up, Patrick leaned down, kissing her bare shoulder, nipping at the skin lightly.

"Patrick," Robin whimpered, holding onto him. "I had a wonderful date with you tonight."

Patrick chuckled, letting his lips claim Robin's once again for the thousand time that night.

**¤ ¦ ¤ ¦ ¤**

Robin rolled over in the bed, her hand hitting an empty part of the bed. Frowning just a little bit when she opened her eyes, she noticed that the bed was empty. Was what happened last night a dream? Did Patrick and her really not make love? As she sat up in bed, she pulled the sheet around her naked body, and her frown turned upside down when she saw Patrick walk into her room with a tray of food, wearing just a pair of boxers.

"Morning beautiful," Patrick smiled, looking up into her eyes.

Robin blushed when she watched Patrick set the tray on the bed, which had a big plate full of scrambled eggs, bacon, a couple pieces of pancakes, as well as a couple of biscuits. There were also two mugs of hot chocolate.

"I thought we could eat breakfast in bed," Patrick smiled, rubbing the back of his hand against her cheek.

Robin looked at Patrick in pure awe. This was something that she couldn't believe that he had done.

"Oh wow, Patrick. This looks so delicious and I can't wait to taste this wonderful food," Robin giggled as she looked over at him. "You were always a wonderful cook." 

"If I recall, I remembered that you couldn't cook, babe, and now, from what I hear from our son, you make some gratifying foods, which I have to taste more of. I've tasted your pasta and that was quite magnificent."

Robin grinned up at him. "Well, if you don't remember, my best friend Brenda taught me a thing or two. I couldn't be ordering foods like pizza all the time, especially with a beautiful little boy."

"He's quite handsome, isn't he?" Patrick chuckled, grabbing a fork and knife, cutting a piece of the pancake, feeding her. "How is it? It's not bad, is it?"

Robin swallowed the pancake and she just flashed him a toothy smile. "It's mouth-watering, Patrick, and I'm not surprise." She teased, snuggling close to him while she sipped on her hot cocoa. "I think I should be proud that Robert's got a very handsome father."

Patrick chuckled at her words. "Mouth-watering, Robin? Really? Is that the best that you could even come up with? A smart woman like you?"

Robin scoffed, placing her mug of hot chocolate down on the tray. "What would you rather me say, Patrick… that it's tasty, delicious, luscious, appetizing, wonderful, enticing---"

Patrick laughed, pulling Robin into a passionate kiss, holding her close, one of his hands sliding up into her hair, groaning against her lips, nibbling gently on her bottom lip.

"I can never ever get enough of your kisses, Robin. After all these years of not having you," Patrick chuckled, sliding his arm around her waist. "I just hope that last night meant a lot to you as it did to me?"

Robin placed a hand against his chest and then looked up into his eyes. "Patrick, last night was great and all, but I just _don't_ think the two of us could ever be together, especially with you have been with Leyla. I mean, the two of you were together for at least eight years. You must have loved her, right?"

Patrick pulled away from her, looking at her incredulously. "What Robin? Are you saying that last night didn't mean anything to you? It didn't bring back what we used to have?"

Robin sighed, sliding out of bed, and then sliding on the robe that was on the chair by her dresser. As she looked at him, she could see the hurt in his eyes.

"Patrick, I've just came back to Port Charles. You've just found out you had a son and you broke up with your girlfriend of eight years. Seriously… you can't want to just jump back into a relationship? Besides, what we had… it was special and all, but you got to remember that it was the past too, Patrick. We've… just got to move on with our lives."

"So, kissing me and having sex with me last night meant nothing to you?" Patrick asked as his voice raised a little bit. "I don't get you, Robin. One minute you don't want me, the next you're jumping my bones, and now, you're blowing me off again! What's next? You're going to tell me I can't see my son?"

Robin gasped at the cold words that just left his lips. "How can you even think that, Patrick? I would never do that to you or Robert."

"Well, with you, I never know what to expect. We were doing so well, Robin. I even decided to make you breakfast."

"I didn't ask you to make me breakfast," Robin sighed, turning her back to him, crossing her arms over her chest, feeling the tears welt inside of her eyes.

Before Patrick had a chance to say anything, Robert ran into the room with Liz behind him.

"Daddy! Mommy!" Robert squealed as he lunged at his mother, knocking her into the dresser lightly, making her laugh.

"Hey baby, did you have a good time with Aunty Liz?" Robin asked with a smile.

"I did, Mommy! Cameron and me played with his toys! It was so much fun!"

Liz walked into the room, feeling the tension in the bedroom. "I'm sorry we just barged in here. I knocked but no one answered the door."

Robin shook her head, flashing Liz a shrug. "It's fine. I do appreciate you watching Robert, Liz. Patrick and I really did appreciate it."

Liz noticed the attire that the two of them were in. "Uh huh, I'm sure you did."

Patrick grinned at Liz's words, picking up Robert, and taking him out of the bedroom.

"Robin, what's wrong?" Liz asked, watching Robin take a seat on the edge of the bed.

Robin sighed, closing her eyes, and then looking up at Liz, who was standing in front of her. Taking a deep breath, Robin looked down at the ground.

"We had sex, Robin. Patrick and I had sex last night, and now, I think because we had sex, he wants to give us another go. I just don't think that's such a smart idea," Robin sighed, feeling the tears replenish inside of her eyes. "I don't think I can handle Patrick and I breaking up."

Liz sat down next to Robin after placing the tray on the nightstand next to their body. "I think you're wrong but I'm not here to make the decision for you, Robin. Patrick's been nothing but loyal and good to you. Usually guys in his position would want joint or full custody of the child," Liz began, wiping the sweat from her brow. "I am not trying to worry you, Robin, but Patrick… he loves you. If you don't even remember that chat we had with the girls last night, we told you that Patrick's always watching you, or how he always asks about you."

Robin blushed at the words, biting down on her lower lip. "I know you said it but I just don't find Patrick to be ready to be in a committed relationship after not being with Leyla anymore."

"Are you seriously fucking with me?" Liz asked, looking at Robin in shock. "What Patrick and Leyla had was _nothing_, Robin. I think the only thing they ever did was have sex. I know that doesn't make you feel better but they never held hands much, Robin. He loves you, and if I were you, I'd give Patrick a chance before you even lose Patrick all over again."

Robin yawned a little, still waking up. "I guess I am just terrified that I could get my heart stomped on again. I mean, first, I lost Stone, then Jason cheats on me with Carly, and then Patrick broke my heart years ago, Liz. Honestly, I don't think I'd be too happy getting my heart broken again for the fourth time."

"What if you didn't, Robin? What if Patrick's willing to give you the life you've always wanted, Robin?" Liz asked, rubbing the back of her neck.

"Which would be what exactly?" Robin asked, taking a deep breath, getting scared to what her friend would have to say.

"Robin, everyone knows you want to have a life full of happiness by getting married and having children. I think that you could share that future with Patrick," Liz grinned, standing up with a smile. "I just think that it would be a good idea to give Patrick a second chance."

"Maybe I should," Robin thought out loud. "I am just scared of what could happen between us, especially for our son, Liz. It's not easy now that we have a wonderful son."

"Robin, I know having a child makes your personal life get a little crazy, but I think it'd be good for Robert. Besides, I think that your son and Patrick could spend a lot more time together now."

"What do you mean?" Robin asked out of curiosity, biting down on her lower lip. She couldn't help but what Liz was getting at now.

"What I am saying is Patrick could be over at your place a lot more, which could end up Patrick spending a lot more time with your son with him. Robert would enjoy seeing his father on a regular basis," Liz commented, flashing her a genuine smile. "Just give Patrick a chance to be with you as well as little Robert. I think that in the end, everything will finally work out."

**¤ ¦ ¤ ¦ ¤**

It had been a couple of days since Robin and Patrick had talked about their argument of being together. As nervous and scared as Robin was, the only thing Robin was wanting was to be with Patrick. Liz did have a point. Robin wanted Patrick more than anyone and she knew it would be good for Robert to have his father around a lot more.

Robin had been looking for Patrick for the last half-hour and she couldn't find him. Jumping out of the elevator, Robin groaned when she didn't see Patrick at the Nurses Station.

"Whoa Robin, what's got you in a rush?" Noah asked, looking down at Robin, flashing her a smile.

"Sorry Noah, I've been looking for Patrick. Have you seen him? I really need to talk to him."

"I think I saw him in the locker getting dressed," Noah said with a smile, closing the binder with a patient's chart inside.

Robin didn't answer Patrick. She ran into the locker room and she let out a little squeak when she saw Patrick's body pressed against the locker while Leyla's body was pressed against his, their mouths connected together. Instinctively, Robin felt the tears cling to her eyes.

"I… sorry… I didn't know," Robin sighed, beginning to back away from them.

"Robin, no," Patrick shook his head in defeat. "It's not what it looks like."

Robin shook her head. "I got to go."

"Robin, let me explain what's going on here. Please!" Patrick practically begged, walking towards her.

Robin walked out of the locker room and ran towards her safety zone… the roof.


	7. Pregnant!

Patrick was going to kill Leyla when he saw her. How dare she kiss him after telling him that they should be together? It was like she set the whole scene of Robin catching them in a lip lock like that. He now had to find Robin, and he knew she'd be on the roof. He just prayed that she'd listen to him. Patrick hadn't felt this many emotions for Robin since he had seen her eight years ago. Nothing and he meant it… nothing, was going to stand in his way, especially when they had a little boy.

As he pushed open the door to the rooftop; he sighed at the sight in front of him: there she was… in tears. He hated to see her like this, and it was Leyla's fault. This wasn't his fault at all. It couldn't be since he hadn't returned the kiss.

"Robin, baby," Patrick sighed as he stepped closer to her.

"Did you really have to move on with her? I mean, I thought---I thought you cared about me, Patrick," Robin said, looking down at the ground, kicking her foot in a corner. "When you would've moved on, I really thought you wouldn't even go back to her.. but I guess I were in the wrong place when I thought that."

"Robin---"

"No! You don't get a chance to talk," Robin said with a glare in her eyes, crossing her arms over her chest. "I just thought you cared about me. Was this your way of getting me into bed, Patrick? Just because we have a son, that doesn't mean that you are entitled to be in our lives, Patrick."

"Robin," Patrick pushed her chin up, looking deeply into her eyes. "If you really think I would step so low as to get back with Leyla, you're mistaken. I'm not with her and I really don't want her. The only woman I want to be with is yelling at me at this very moment."

Robin had tears in her eyes when she looked lovingly into his. A slight blush covered her beautiful face. She felt like a fool when she heard the words leave his lips, and she frowned as she took a step back.

"I---"

Patrick saw the reaction on her face and he stepped forward. Scooping Robin firmly against his chest, Patrick kissed her along her neck. "Don't cry, Scorpio. You know how I get when you do that..."

"I just hate how I just… jumped to something without letting you talk, Patrick. You must think I am crazy after all of these years," Robin pouted, sliding her body more firmly against Patrick. "I… I actually came here to see you, to talk to you."

"Talk to me?" Patrick asked, sitting down in the corner. Then pulling Robin down into his lap, and flashing her a warm smile said, "What did you want to talk to me about?"

Robin blushed when she looked at him. "I was thinking about that fight we had, Patrick, and I just wanted to apologize for the way I reacted."

Patrick let his shoulders fall and sighed, cupping her cheek softly. "It's okay, Robin… I know that you think I was with Leyla out of love and honor, but I really wasn't. I never even cared for her like I do for you. She was very different about a month before you returned to Port Charles, and it made me realize that was just how I used to be before we dated. I was all about getting laid, and that's not what I want now."

"To be honest, when we slept together the other night, that was the first time I've been with a man in eight years. I tried dating, but all the men never approved of Robert or of me being HIV positive. I realized that Jason and you were the only men that didn't mind. I also realized something: that both Jason and you were both very different men, Patrick," Robin told him, looking down at her hands, fidgeting with her fingers. "Jason and I are better off just being friends… I only wanted, still want to be with only one man, and that man happens to be you, Patrick."

"Me?" Patrick asked, looking deeply into her eyes when he pushed her chin up to face him. Their eyes landed on each other, and he found it impossible to take his eyes off of her.

Blushing a deep pink in her cheeks, Robin nodded her head when she looked into his eyes. She brushed her lips against his and pulled away. "I want to give our son the life I never had, Patrick. He deserves the best he can get. Even if we just stay together, not necessarily married… It is all I could ever want, Patrick."

Patrick looked at her, stroking her cheek, sighing against her lips. "I'm not saying that I do or I don't want to marry you, Robin, but I want to give our son what my mother gave to me as a kid."

Robin smiled as she stood up to her feet, helping Patrick up, and she pressed her body into him, laying her head against his hard chest. Robin couldn't remember how she got into this situation, but she knew that she would love to give her son and herself some happiness. If that happened to be with Patrick, then that is what she would definitely want from him.

"Are you sure that you want to be with me, Patrick? I mean, if this is because of Robert---"

"No Robin! That's not why I want this. I've always loved you, and the fact that you gave Robert life… it only makes me love you even more," Patrick whispered against her lips, stroking her cheek with his knuckles as he flashed her a smile. "I love you, Robin Anna Devane-Scorpio, with every fiber in my being, and no one can tell me that I don't--- because I just do."

The door of the roof opened and there stood Leyla with her hands on her hips, scowling at the two of them. She then looked down in defeat.

"What do you want, Leyla?" Patrick asked, holding Robin close to him, almost protectively.

"I---"

Robin stepped away from Patrick and glared at the conniving nurse. "You really have some nerve coming here, Leyla. First, you were the one person that caused Patrick and I to break up. And now, you're here? You really are the lowest creature that ever walked the planet and---"

"You stole him from me!" Leyla glared at Robin, poking her in the stomach, and circling around her. "I just don't see why Patrick would want you. You are going to die eventually with this deadly virus stirring within you."

Being strong, Robin strode to Patrick, who kissed her head. "And you stole him from me eight years ago. When a couple has problems, that doesn't necessarily mean they are going to break up. But you, you seduced Patrick somehow. This time, I won't let him go. We have a little boy, and if everything goes as I hope, Patrick and I will be together forever."

Patrick sneered at Leyla as he slid his hands over Robin's hips. "She's so right and I wouldn't want you if you were the last woman standing, Leyla. I love Robin… not you."

"Why her? She could infect you, Patrick. Besides, I am healthy, whereas she isn't, and you know that," Leyla said with a smirk, walking close to them.

Patrick glared at her, crossing his arms, and moving in front of Robin. "You really have some nerve, Leyla. Her HIV doesn't bother me at all. She's cleaner than you will ever be. I will never understand why you keep on attacking Robin or me."

"You haven't seen the last of me, Patrick. Trust me… Robin will realize that you are better off with me instead of her and then we can share a life like we deserve."

"What the hell is your damn problem?" Patrick snapped, placing his hands on his hips, and then glaring at her with hatred in his eyes. "I never thought I could hate someone the way I hate you."

Leyla pointed her finger in Robin's direction. "This is all of your fault! If you hadn't come home with your bitch ass self and that bastard---"

Patrick's eyes almost looked like they were going to pop out of their sockets. "Excuse me?! What the hell did you just say?!"

Leyla took a step back as Patrick took a step forward. Robin then grabbed Patrick's arm, pulling him back.

"Patrick, baby, don't do something you'll regret," Robin told him in a small voice and then looked at Leyla. "I think you better go before I get really mad."

Leyla scrambled through the door and Robin led Patrick through the door, shutting the door behind them, as they walked down the stairs. They had a lot to talk about.

¤ ¦ ¤ ¦ ¤

Robin looked beside her where Patrick laid deep in sleep, and she sighed heavily. She still couldn't believe the nerve of Leyla calling her son a bastard. Never did she ever think that Leyla would even go that low. Calling her son a bastard had hurt Patrick and her so much. As she began to get out of bed, she felt an arm reach over, and she smiled down at Patrick.

"Hey, you all right, baby?" Patrick asked, rubbing his eyes with one hand. "I'm sorry for what Leyla said about our Son. I should talk to Dr. Ford if he could fire her or something. I really want her gone, Robin. She's driving both of us crazy. Maybe you can talk to Sonny or Jason?"

Robin looked at Patrick and she simply shook her head. "No way, Patrick. I know that you are upset, but I won't talk to Sonny Corinthos or Jason Morgan about Leyla. We just have to be grown-ups about this. We can't go running to Sonny or Jason every, single time something like that happens. I know you're upset, Patrick, but---"

"Robin, Leyla called our Son a bastard, and you aren't going to do anything?!"

Robin snatched her arm away from him. "I know you are mad, but don't start going all caveman on me now, sweetheart. I know you're upset and so am I. Robert's been called worse, but I never let it bother me. I always encourage him and tell him what a wonderful and smart boy he is."

"You mean, he's been through this before?" Patrick asked in shock, looking at Robin. "What did they call him, Robin? Nothing horrendous, right?"

Robin sighed. "I really don't want to go into it, Patrick."

Patrick nodded, pulling Robin on top of him. "I understand, Robin, but I just hate that Leyla would go that low, calling Robert that. He didn't do anything to her and neither did we. I don't know what her damn problem is, anyway. I can't believe that I even dated her for as long as I did!"

Robin slid her hand against his chest, snuggling close to him. "I know that, Patrick, but I am here. I promise you that I am not going anywhere. As crazy as you might drive me, I still love you, Patrick. Nothing will ever tear us apart."

Robert ran into the room and grinned up at his parents as he stood at the foot of the bed. He was wearing a pair of jeans, a black turtleneck, and black boots. On top of that, he had his winter coat on, earmuffs on as well, and mittens.

"And where do you think you're going?" Robin asked with a sly grin, sitting up in bed.

Patrick chuckled. "I promised him a couple days ago that he could get a puppy."

Robin raised an eyebrow at Patrick. "Excuse me?"

Patrick looked at Robin with a grin. "Don't worry your little heart out, Robin. The puppy will stay at my place."

¤ ¦ ¤ ¦ ¤

Robin held Patrick's hand, watching Robert go from cage to cage, looking for the right puppy. She smiled at the thought that they had been here for about twenty minutes but none of the puppies had caught their son's eyes. He was just as difficult as his father. Giving Patrick a smirk, she heard Robert's excited, little voice.

"Mommy, Daddy, can I have him?" Robert asked, pointing to a puppy he really wanted to have.

Robin looked in the cage and she knelt down, getting a closer look. It was a black, mixed lab. She could tell by the small ears, and from what she knew, labs had long ears, but the male puppy had small curled ears. As she looked at the description, she chuckled.

"Of course… he had to choose the puppy mixed with a Shar-pei, the fighting dog," Robin smiled and then turned to her son. "You really want this one, baby?"

Robert nodded his head. "Please Mommy?"

Robin turned to Patrick with a grin. "Patrick, he wants this one."

Patrick took a look at the description, groaning. "You've got to be kidding me."

Chuckling, Robin pushed him towards the direction of a salesperson. Robin would do anything for her son, and if he wanted the tallest building in the world, she would buy it for him. Robert Drake was her pride and joy. Nothing would make her say that he was nothing because he was hers.

¤ ¦ ¤ ¦ ¤

Robin smiled as she watched her son playing with the puppy on his lap. The puppy still hadn't had a name after a couple of hours, and he kept on falling when he would run back and forth across the room. Chuckling to herself, she watched the black puppy awkwardly scattered around after a piece of paper that blew away.

"Wow, this little puppy sure is hysterical," Robin grinned, leaning against the couch's arm.

"You know," Patrick began, sitting on the arm of the couch, wrapping his arms around Robin's waist. "This little guy reminds me of a special woman."

Robin turned cocking an eyebrow at him. "You are kidding, right? I am not that clumsy."

Patrick chuckled, looking at her, and stroking her cheek as Robert pulled the puppy into his lap, which caused a smile to appear on both parents' faces.

"I never ever imagined that I could ever be this happy, Robin. I used to be this bachelor that had one night stands and would never call the girl back. I also thought with you, it would just be mind bending sex," Patrick whispered as he kissed her behind the ear. "I'm glad that you were the one to break things off between us, though. You made me realize that you were the one for me, sweetheart."

"I honestly never ever imagined that I could even get you to commit to one and only one woman, but here you are, Patrick," Robin said with a smile, stroking his cheek lovingly. "I care about you more than I ever thought possible."

Patrick smiled, kissing against the corner of her mouth. "I'm glad that I am with you, Robin, and I don't think that my life could get any better."

Robin looked at Patrick, blushing at his words. "You are way too much sometimes. I feel like I am in a dream and I never want to wake up."

Patrick flashed her one of his dimpled grins. "Trust me, if you are in a dream, I am in the same one, Robin. I never ever want to wake up, if that is the case."

Robin then looked at their son. "Robbie, sweetie, what are you going to name this little guy here?"

"I---I don't know, Mommy," Robert said with a pout, as he lightly stroked the puppy's back, holding him tightly in his lap so he couldn't run away. "What do you think I should name him?"

Robin shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know, sweetie. This is your puppy and yours only. Mommy and Daddy will take care of him when you're not at Daddy's: wash him, and take him out on walks… But picking a name is very important."

"Like what you did with me?" Robert asked, beaming as he looked over at his mother.

Robin smiled and nodded. "Yes, sweetheart. I named you after both your grandfather's. Robert was from my father, Noah from your daddy's father, and Drake is your father and grandfather's last name. Robert Noah Drake is a very special name."

"I agree, sport. You have a very special name. If you don't know, the two of us were named after my father, as we both have the same middle name," Patrick commented, flashing his son a warm and kind smile.

"Really?" Robert asked, turning his head to his father. "I didn't know that."

"Well, it's true, son. When you pick out this little guy's name, you have to think really hard."

The puppy's eyes went towards the paper that had been flying and he dashed out of Robert's lap. Pouting cutely, Robert turned to his parents.

"He's really fast, Mommy."

Robin then thought for a second about a name her son might like. She then moved out of Patrick's embrace and took a seat on the floor after retrieving the puppy. As Robin sat down on the floor with the puppy in her lap, Robin pushed his ears back gently.

"Sweetie, since you think he is a fast, little guy, why don't you name him something like Speedy, Dasher, Dash, or---"

"Ooooh! Mommy, can I name him Dash?" Robert asked with a smile on his face, poking the black lab's wet nose. "He looks like a Dash to me, Mommy."

Robin grinned at her son and grinned over at him. "I think that would be a perfect name for this puppy."

¤ ¦ ¤ ¦ ¤

It had been exactly two months since the Leyla incident, Robert had chosen his puppy, Dash, and things were starting to calm down at home. That was before Robin went for the regular exam she had every three months to check her viral load. Robin had been feeling sick but she just thought that she was catching a bug or something.

As she waited for the doctor sitting on the table in her clothes after changing, Robin smiled when she saw Patrick come into the room with a chart on his hip.

"Hey you, is everything going okay with your check-up?" Patrick asked, as he sat on the table next to her, kissed her cheek, and then looked at her.

"So far, so good," Robin said softly, swinging her legs back and forth.

Robin then watched her doctor come into the room and she smiled softly.

"Well, I'll go and let you get the results. I need to go back to work to check on some patients," Patrick said, beginning to walk out of the room.

"Dr. Drake, you might want to stay for this," Dr. Arturo said, sitting down on the stool, looking over the chart once more before confirming his answer.

Robin raised an eyebrow. "Excuse me? Is everything okay? I'm not… sick, am I?"

"Well, before I continue on, Robin, would you like Patrick to be here for the results?" Dr. Arturo asked, looking at Robin.

"Come on, Daniel," Patrick sighed, looking over at him. "What's going on?"

Daniel looked at Robin, who just nodded her head. "Well, there was one test that we actually ran three times to make sure that it was accurate."

"What kind of test?" Patrick asked, turning to look at Dr. Arturo. He sat down on the table and grabbed Robin's hand, giving her his support.

"A pregnancy test."

Patrick's eyes nearly popped out of their sockets. "Oh… wow… What are the results, then?"

As Patrick gave Robin's hand a squeeze, they both waited for Daniel Arturo to give them the news of Robin's pregnancy test.


	8. She spills the beans to everyone!

Dr. Robin Scorpio has been gone for eight, long years, and decides to come back to Port Charles to work back in General Hospital with her old and new colleagues. Even though she didn't want to face Dr. Drake or Nurse Mir, she wasn't going to let the two rule her life. What happens when she comes back to Port Charles? What happens when people begin to realize that Robin is hiding something?

¤ ¦ ¤ ¦ ¤

Looking over at Daniel, Robin was beginning to get nervous. Daniel was about to give her the news if she was pregnant or if she wasn't. All she knew was she really wouldn't mind being pregnant but Patrick was her problem. What if she was pregnant and he didn't want this baby? She really didn't know what she was going to do if it came down to that. Jumping out of her thoughts when she felt Patrick give her hand a little squeeze, she looked back to Daniel.

"Well?" Patrick asked, taking a seat next to Robin on the bed she was sitting on. "Is Robin pregnant?"

"All I can say is I hope you're ready to welcome a little one in six months," Daniel replied with a smile on his face. "Congratulations Robin."

Robin's mouth dropped as she heard Daniel's words. This was something she definitely wasn't ready for right now, especially since she had a little boy. How was Robert going to handle being a big brother? Would the baby be able to handle Dash?

"Um, thank you," Robin managed out, not even sure what to say right now. "How far along am I?"

"From the records, it seems that you are about five weeks along, Robin. If I am correct, we could see your baby if you would like an ultrasound?"

Robin turned to Patrick and he looked confused and scared. Sighing, she looked down, not sure if Patrick would want this, and she didn't know what to say. She had sprung Robert on Patrick, and now, the two of them would be welcoming another baby in the world.

"Can we see our baby?" Patrick asked, his eyes looking down at Robin's stomach, kind of nervous and excited all at once right now.

"Sure. Robin, I need you to lie back against the bed," Daniel stated where he began to set up the monitor where he would show Robin and Patrick their baby.

As Robin laid back against the paper on the bed, she pushed her shirt up, and she couldn't believe it. The night of the two making love after going out to dinner had been wonderful but this just took her for a shock that she was really pregnant. It kind of excited her because she was getting to share this beautiful time with Patrick, her son, and their puppy, Dash.

"All right, Robin," Daniel said getting a small tube out. "This is going to be a little cold."

As Robin felt the cool gel being applied to her belly, she looked over at Patrick, as she wasn't sure what to expect from him right now. It was like he was so disappointed in her and she looked away from Patrick, holding in the tears from her eyes.

Everything began to blur when Daniel placed the probe against her belly where she looked to the screen of the monitor. A small gasp left her lips as she saw her little peanut on the screen.

Patrick's eyes nearly popped out as he looked at the screen as well. It was so real to see their baby. Even though Robin was only five weeks pregnant, it felt like she was more along since that night seemed so long ago.

"You seem to be doing really well, Robin," Daniel replied with a grin after a couple of minutes had gone by, and he turned to the two.

Robin leaned her head back against the pillow. Still in shock that she was pregnant with Patrick's and her baby, a huge grin lit her face, and nothing could ever ruin this moment to how she was feeling right now. They were having a baby and she was happy, especially as she relished on the excitement written all over Patrick's face.

"Oh my goodness," Patrick breathed out, kissing Robin's forehead gently. "Thank you, sweetheart for giving us another child. Robert's everything, but now, we get to experience this pregnancy together."

Robin smiled, as she couldn't take her eyes off of the screen. Her little peanut was going to be so loved by both of them, his or her brother, and all the love they could give it. Robin just couldn't hide the smile and soon, tears were filling her dark eyes as she felt Patrick kiss her cheek softly. They were finally welcoming a baby into this world, and this time, they were going to do it the right way. All she could worry about was she hoped that Robert would accept this.

"I am glad that you are both smiling," Daniel teased, printing out some sonogram photos. "I am thinking you two might want to show off to the world the next Drake child."

Patrick blushed as he took the sonogram photo.

Arturo handed it to him, which showed off their child that would soon begin to grow inside Robin's womb. He was still in shock that his woman, his girlfriend, was pregnant with their second child. It was an amazing feeling and he couldn't hide the smile from his face.

¤ ¦ ¤ ¦ ¤

Robin looked over at Patrick, kind of nervous. As she looked at everyone in the room, she was in such a state of uneasiness right now. She was playing with the small sonogram picture of their peanut that lay inside her pocket. Looking around, she saw Andy, Kelly, Lainey, Lucky, Elizabeth, Nikolas, and Emily chatting at one table. Georgie, Maxie, Mac, Jax, Carly, Jason, and Samantha were sitting at another table. At the last table, her parents, Noah, Bobbie, and Brenda were sitting at a smaller table, and Robin couldn't believe how incredibly anxious she was right now.

Patrick could see the scared look in her face and he frowned. He wasn't even sure how everyone was going to handle this. Robert was at the babysitter so that they could tell them the news alone. It had been Robin's idea to tell Robert alone with Patrick and no one else.

"Come on, Robin. You need to tell them or do you want me to do the honor?" Patrick asked, giving her hand a squeeze as he looked across the table at her parents, who were confused.

"Robin, what's going on?" Jason asked, tapping her shoulder. "Are you sure that you're all right?"

Robin blushed as she stood up to her feet with Patrick's help. As Patrick led her to the middle of the restaurant that belonged to Jax and Carly. The Metro Court had been Jax's alone before he had upped and married Carly, which still amazed her.

"I've got some news, actually," Robin admitted, smiling as she looked at everyone. "I wouldn't have asked you all to be here unless it was really important."

"What kind of news?" Carly asked, being stubborn, not even sure why she'd allowed this get together to even happen, but Jax, being Robin's friend above all, had let her have it. "It can't be that important for us all to be here, anyway. So, what's the big surprise you have?"

"Well, um, it seems like there's going to be another addition to the Scorpio-Drake family," Patrick replied with a bright smile on his face. "Robin's pregnant… with our second child."

Robin watched everyone's mouth's practically drop to the floor and she blushed when everyone, except Carly run to congratulate both Patrick and Robin. If it wasn't Robin being hugged or having her flat stomach rubbed, Patrick was having his hand shaken or patted on the back. She knew that Carly wasn't going to do any of the above since the two just didn't get along. As Carly walked out, Robin gave Jax a kiss on the cheek, and told him to go after his wife. After he left, she began to be bombarded with questions from her friends.

"Robin, oh my goodness," Liz replied with a grin on her face. "This is so wonderful."

"Does little Robert know he's going to become a big brother?" Lucky asked, looking over at Patrick. "Now, you get to experience the 'fun' experience of taking care of a pregnant woman?"

"No," Robin stated with a smile on her face. "I thought it would be best if Patrick and I did that when we were alone so we could explain it to him."

Emily raised an eyebrow. "Patrick, please don't tell him how she became pregnant. That's all I can ask of you not to do."

Patrick laughed, looking at her with a raised brow. "Oh gee, Emily, I'm not as sleazy as everyone thinks I am."

"I would have said the same thing," Robin replied, wrapping her arm around his side, laying her head against his chest. "All I can say is you better be prepared with my pregnant ass. I am going to tired, moody, cranky, and so hormonal. Oh, and if this pregnancy is anything like my last one, you'll be a very happy man."

"What do you mea--- ahhhh!" Patrick stated replied with a grin on his face. "I guess being pregnant has its positive side and I am loving it already."

"Come on, you guys," Nikolas groaned, shaking his head in disbelief. "We just ate dinner and I actually want to keep my delicious dinner down. I don't want to hack it up."

Robin just laughed, ignoring Nikolas's words. "I am still in shock that we're going to be welcoming another baby but I couldn't be happier. If he or she is anything like Robert, I can't wait to have this baby in our lives."

"My grandson is an amazing, little boy, especially with Robin being his mother," Noah replied with a smile on his face. "You did well."

"And me?" Patrick asked, pretending to pout.

Noah grinned at his son, while his dimples showed off. "I think that you're an amazing father, son. You're doing an amazing job and Robert loves you already. Just promise me if you two have another son, you won't name him Noah. We don't need a Robert and Noah in the same family household."

"Trust me, I would have ruled out your name for a first name, especially with Robert having my father's first name and your first name for his middle name," Robin said with a smile. "With a name like that, I know he is going to be a trouble maker."

"So far, he's an angel just like his mother," Georgie replied with a grin on her face. "I just hope he doesn't turn out like Uncle Robert."

"Didn't I just tell you to call me just Robert like a week ago, Georgie?" Robert asked with a raised eyebrow.

Georgie just grinned at him. "But you ARE my uncle, Uncle Robert."

"Oh geez, no one ever listens to me!!"

Shaking her head, Robin looked over at Sam, who was due any day now. She was so happy for both Jason and Sam, knowing how badly Sam had wanted children. The two had been broken up when Jason slept with Elizabeth, but when Sam told Jason she was pregnant with his child, he made no effort to stay with Liz.

"You look so beautiful tonight," Robin commented, smiling over at Sam, who was rubbing her protruding belly.

"I look like a whale," Sam replied with a pout on her face. "I just hope I will be able to get my figure back when this little one is out."

"I am sure you will," Robin replied, placing her hand on Sam's belly. "I think you're going to be a wonderful mother, Sam, and don't let Carly push you around. She's just mad that she isn't pregnant with Jason's child."

"Yeah, you're probably right," Sam replied with a grin on her face, looking over at Jason and the guys talking with Patrick. "I just want my daughter to be happy."

"What are you going to name her?"

"After debating on names, Jason and I settled on the name McKenzie Rose Morgan. Doesn't it have a nice ring to it, Robin?" Sam asked, taking a seat down in a chair nearby.

Taking a seat right beside her, all Robin could do was nod. She was so happy for Sam, especially after all the ordeal she'd been through. This made her wonder if she would have to go through the hell Sam had been through over the last, several of months, just to be happy with the man she loved.

¤ ¦ ¤ ¦ ¤

It had been a couple days since everyone had learned about Robin's pregnancy news. Also, Sam had given birth to a healthy, baby girl. She could see the jealousy in Elizabeth's eyes when Jason would hold his daughter while Sam would be resting. All Robin knew was Elizabeth needed to back off since she thought she was just ruining her chances with Lucky with her obsession over Jason.

Things were getting brighter for her since Robert was coming home from daycare. Patrick had offered to pick him up since he wanted Robin to rest. Smiling when she heard the door open, she lifted her head up from the arm of the couch, and she watched her son bounce into the house.

"Mommy!" Robert cried out in happiness, running to his mother, hugging her. "I missed you."

"Hey baby, I missed you too," Robin said with a smile, watching Patrick close the door, and then take a seat next to her. "Did you have fun at Mike's?"

Robert grinned. "I did, mama. He gave me some chocolate too. It was SO good."

Robin laughed at her son's enthusiasm, shaking her head. "Well, I am glad that you had a good time, baby."

Taking off his jacket, Patrick walked to the closet, hanging it up, and he watched Robin take off Robert's scarf, gloves, and his winter hat. He smiled when he took the items from her hands and placed them on the table.

"Mommy, are you okay?" Robert asked, sitting on her lap, and looking at her with a confused look on his cherubic face.

Robin smiled at her son. "I'm just a little tired, sweetheart. And honey, there is something that your father and I need to tell you. Want to know what it is?"

Robert beamed, bouncing a little bit in Robin's lap. "Is it a surprise, Mommy?"

"I guess you could say that it is a surprise, Son," Patrick replied, sliding his fingers into Robert's hair, ruffling it up a little bit.

"Hey!" Robert pouted, looking at his father. "Don't do that."

Robin had to hold in her laughter at Robert's comment. He was definitely Patrick's son and it showed in every one of his actions.

"I'm sorry," Patrick said, sliding his hand to his shoulder, giving it a squeeze. "What your mother and I have to share is going to change all of our lives."

"Is it bad?" Robert asked, with a flutter of eyelashes- eyelashes he'd inherited from his Dad as well- and gave them a scared look.

"No baby. I don't think it's a bad thing at all," Robin replied with a grin on her face.

"Well, what's the surprise, then?"

"Someone sure is anxious," Patrick replied with a smile. "Do you want to tell him or do you want me to?"

Robin pointed at herself and she rubbed her son's back and then placed her son's hand on her flat belly. "Well, there's going to be a new addition to the family, sweetheart, and I don't mean another puppy, either. I'm pregnant. In my belly lies your brother or sister."

Robert was confused and he turned to look at both of his parents. "What's… that?"

Patrick chuckled at his son's confusion. "That means in about eight months, I am going to give you a brother or a sister. You're going to be a big brother."

"A big brother? What does a big brother do?"

Robin turned to Patrick and she licked across her bottom lip. She was relieved when Patrick began to talk.

"A big brother has so many responsibilities. He gets to teach his brother or sister of how to do things. He can teach them things their parents can't. He also gets to protect him or her from any trouble too."

"I think I can do that."

"Since Mommy is pregnant, we need to take care of Mommy," Patrick replied with a grin on his face. "Don't you agree, sport?"

"Yeah!" Robert replied, snuggling into Robin's chest, leaning up to kiss his mother on the cheek.

Robin smiled as she rubbed Robert's back gently and she looked over at Patrick, who was tracing his fingers over her ankles. She felt like the luckiest woman that ever walked the planet. She had Patrick in her life, she had a son, and they were about to have another child. She didn't think that things could get better than this moment in her life. She was glad that their son was taking her pregnancy so well.

¤ ¦ ¤ ¦ ¤

Sitting at Kelly's, eating a fruit bowl that Mike had personally fixed up for her, Robin let a deep breath leave her lips. Things were seemingly well right now in her life and she just prayed that things would only get better. After making Patrick go take a test to make sure he wasn't infected with HIV, Robin had called up Georgie, Maxie, and her Uncle Mac to join her for some lunch.

"And here I thought I would have to walk in on niece eating some nasty food," Mac replied with a laugh after taking a seat beside Robin.

Robin grinned at her uncle and then watched her cousins take a seat at the table. "I guess you were wrong, Uncle Mac. I felt like eating something healthy today. Besides, if Patrick walked in on me eating something like chocolate, he'd restrict it at home."

"How is he taking your pregnancy?" Maxie asked, placing her purse in her lap. "I mean, from what I remember, he never even wanted kids before."

"Surprisingly, he's taking it very well. He thinks I should take an early maternity leave ," Robin replied with a grin on her face. "I didn't think he'd treat me so good and I am loving every second of it. I just know in time I am going to get sick of him hovering over my every moment."

"Who wouldn't he?" Georgie asked, teasing Robin. "How's little Robert taking it? Is he excited about becoming a big brother?"

"He's handling it very well to be honest. After Patrick had a little talk about what his duties would be, he's been so excited. I couldn't be happier. Having this child is like a miracle, and just like Robert, I am only hoping for the best that this little one will be healthy."

"I am sure that you will have yet another healthy baby," Mac replied with a grin on his face. "You are very healthy now, sweetheart."

As the waitress came over to them, taking Maxie's, Georgie, and Mac's orders, Robin smiled softly. She just couldn't believe it. It still amazed her that she was in fact pregnant. Pulling out the sonogram photo from her purse, she placed the photo down in the center of the table.

"Oh Robin, it's so tiny," Maxie said in awe.

Robin giggled lightly and she nodded her head. "I know what you mean. I'm so overwhelmed with tje joy this baby of mine brings whenever I think of it growing inside of me."

Georgie smiled at her cousin and grinned. "I am so happy for you, Robin. Just think, in no time, you will be walking down the aisle at Patrick's and your wedding."

Robin's cheeks paled a little bit. "Oh gee, I don't think that's going to happen any time soon. We were trying to take things slow this time."

"Riiiiiight, and now, you're pregnant!" Maxie replied with a laugh.

"Girls, give your cousin a break," Mac replied with a shake of his head. "Besides, I don't feel like hearing about your sex lives now."

As their food arrived, all Robin could do was laugh. "What would I do without the three of you in my life?"

"You'd be hopeless."

Robin gasped at Maxie's words. "Gee thanks."

"You're welcome," Maxie replied, slipping a fry into her mouth.

Robin just hoped that her pregnancy would go well and she prayed that she wouldn't have to deal with any drama, especially if it had to deal with Leyla. Lately, the nurse hadn't even approached her, and she was thankful that she didn't have to. Ever since she called Patrick's and her son a bastard, she had stayed away, and that was probably because she was scared of what Patrick would do.


	9. Everything good goes bad!

Dr. Robin Scorpio has been gone for eight, long years, and decides to come back to Port Charles to work back in General Hospital with her old and new colleagues. Even though she didn't want to face Dr. Drake or Nurse Mir, she wasn't going to let the two rule her life. What happens when she comes back to Port Charles? What happens when people begin to realize that Robin is hiding something?

**¤ ¦ ¤ ¦ ¤**

It had been about a week and a half since Robin had found out that she was pregnant and when Patrick and Robin got the nerve to tell their friends and family the great news. It still amazed her that things were beginning to go the way she wanted them go to. She was pregnant again and Patrick was going to be with her through the whole way though.

Everyone was happy for the two of them. Even though they weren't technically together as a couple, they were working on it as well. Nikolas and Lucky were taking the kids out of town for a few days to spend some family time together. Little Robert didn't want to go as he had wanted to be the big brother and to take care of Dash as well. Luckily, while Robin slept soundly in Patrick's bed, Patrick had told his son he'd be riding horses and going on boat rides with his uncles and cousins. He was proud to see the look of courage that had appeared on his son face, and his resolve to show everyone that he was a big boy now.

As he walked into his bedroom where Robin was fast asleep, a grin came over his face. Removing his jeans and shirt, leaving him clad in his boxers, he crawled in bed behind her, and he placed his hand on her flat belly. He was so happy, probably the happiest he had ever been. Things between them were getting more and more intense between them but that was a good feeling.

"Sweetheart," Patrick whispered against her neck, and then kissed, nibbled, and bit her luscious skin. "It's time for you to wake up."

Robin groaned, leaning her head back against his hard chest. "Patrick, I'm sleepy. You know how cranky I get, baby...especially now that I am pregnant with our second child."

"I find you irresistible sexy when cranky," Patrick whispered into her ear, placing his other hand on her hip, pulling her close. "It should be a crime...you looking so sexy as you do in these boy shorts."

"No woman is sexy being cranky," Robin said with a roll of her eyes, feeling him kissing her neck. "Did you wake me up because you thought you were going to get some or something?"

Patrick grinned, sliding his hand that was on her hip in between her legs. "Hmm, that doesn't sound like such a bad idea, babe. I miss being inside you."

Robin giggled as she turned over so she was facing him. "Oh really? Is that a fact? We haven't been intimate since that time we went out to dinner."

"All I can say is you were a very wild woman, Scorpio," Patrick chuckled against her lips as he crawled on top of her, placing both of his hands on her hips. "I wouldn't mind showing you just how much I adore and love you, especially when you're my very own beautiful pregnant woman..."

"You really think I'm beautiful?" Robin asked with a grin, sliding her arms around his neck.

"Oh yes, baby. You're practically glowing right now, and I all I want is for you to be happy."

Robin just leaned in and pressed her mouth against his. Not being able to control herself, even more so now as she felt his equal urge through his boxer briefs. She needed to have him, and nothing was going to stop the sweet heat that seeped through her body in response to the way he was making her feel, to the way his hands felt on her skin.

Breaking the kiss, Robin smirked as she looked over into Patrick's eyes, and she ran her tongue over her bottom lip. She slid one of her hands into his boxers. Giggling, she saw the look of shock upon his face, and knew he was going to like what she had in store for him.

As she grabbed him in her small hand after he kicked his boxers to the floor, she started a steady, yet slow stroke. Stroking him with every fiber in her being, Robin gently squeezed the hard length, enjoying the feel, the idea that he only became this hard for her and only her, and that thought only aroused her furthermore. She could feel the wetness pooling around her thighs as she felt Patrick beginning the quest for their pleasure.

A small whimper left her lips as she felt his thumb begin to rub at her hardening pearl and as he dipped two fingers into her wet heat, a moan escaped her lips. She hadn't felt such a sensation as she was feeling right now. And as she began to frantically buck her hips against Patrick's fingers, she squeezed him a little bit harder in her small hand.

"Robin," Patrick groaned, leaning his forehead against hers, sucking and nibbling down on her bottom lip. "You always know how to make me feel so good, baby."

"It's my pleasure sweetheart... and you know it very well," Robin's whisper came in a pant, and she never stopped moving her hand slowly up and down, reveling on the touch of his stiff member. "I just want to bring a smile to your face, babe. Is that such a bad idea?"

Moving away from Robin, he reached into the nightstand drawer, pulling out a condom, and he placed it into her dainty hand, flashing her a huge grin, which showed off his dimples.

"If we're lucky, I am hoping our son or daughter will have their father's dimples," Robin replied, rolling over so she was straddling him, waving the condom packet in his face.

"I just hope they look more like their mother," Patrick stated as he watched Robin take the condom out of the wrapper and then slide it down over his length, protecting him.

"Oh gee, I hope not," Robin groaned, shaking her head as she felt him roll over so that he was on top.

"What's that supposed to mean, Robin?" Patrick asked, becoming concerned all of a sudden.

"I'm not that pretty, Patrick. I mean, I'm short, and I'm not even that busty like other girls you have been with before me."

Sighing, he stroked the side of her face, and he looked into her dark eyes. "Baby, I don't care about the others girls I was with. They were just that, girls. You are completely different... I love your body and I love how short you are. Scorpio, you fit so well against my body," Patrick whispered against her lips. "I want you to know that I've always loved you and everything you are, everything that makes you..."

"Really?" Robin asked, almost sounding like a fragile voice right now. "Do you really, really mean that?"

Patrick chuckled and kissed her lips softly before he pulled away to stare into her beautiful eyes. Never leaving her gaze as he removed her boy shorts and her tank top, he flashed her a dimpled grin, knowing it drove her crazy. He grabbed her soft breasts into his large hands and gave them a gentle squeeze right at that very moment. "I mean it with everything I have to give to you, babe. I want you to be mine...completely."

A small smile came over her face as she spread her legs open, indicating that she needed and wanted to feel Patrick inside, to feel the tender yet burning passion of his love within her.

Not wasting another moment, anxious to become 'one' with Robin, Patrick began to enter her. Pressing the tip of his thick length deep inside her tight confines, his senses went into overdrive as he heard the soft moaning sounds she made as she felt his passion fill her. He could never get tired of making love to Robin. Placing his hands on her hips after he was fully inside of her, he looked down into her brown eyes.

Being with Robin was always an amazing, satisfying feeling. No woman could ever make his blood boil with intense pleasure the way she could and he honestly didn't want to be with another woman. Being with Leyla during the last, eight, horrible years had been horrible. That woman just didn't know how to make him feel, to make him come alive, to satisfy his every need the way Robin could.

Coming back to reality, he smirked down at Robin, watching her buck her hips against him, begging for him to make love to her, and he only obliged. Beginning to move in and out of her, he let her get used to his length as he moved in and out of her slowly. The noises of their groans and moans as well as their skin slapping against each other were so intimately erotic. Patrick began to move his hips harder and faster inside of Robin's tight walls, slight beads of sweat covering their bodies as they continued on this frenzied dance. Soft moans left his lips as he buried himself to the hilt of her heat, the head of his cock rubbing against her cervix.

"Baby," Robin cried out, bucking her hips more wildly, closing her eyes as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "You make me feel so good--- so damn good!"

"I always intend on doing--- just that," Patrick managed out, thrusting his hips wildly against her, his pubic bone slightly rubbing against her pearl each time he moved in and out of her.

Locking her legs around Patrick's waist, she pulled him closer, and she ran her hands up and down his chest, admiring the sight of Patrick. His eyes were locked on hers and she felt her cheeks flush when she saw his eyes burning into hers. God, he looked so beautiful, especially the way the sweat dripped from his chest onto hers.

"You don't know how sexy you look right now," Robin groaned, sliding her hips more against him, creating a tight friction in between the two, gasping as she gyrated her hips against him.

Patrick chuckled, working his hips more against hers, sliding his hands around her breasts, loving how they fit so perfect in his hands, and he leaned down, traveling his tongue over the hardening nipple as his other hand squeezed at the other breast in his firm hand. All that was on his mind was to make Robin's toes curl and to make her feel the most pleasure she would ever imagine.

"Mm babe, more," Robin moaned out, arching her back, feeling him teasing her nipples with his wicked hands and that wet tongue of his. "It feels so--- hot, Patrick."

"I know, baby. That's a sign--- that I am making my girl feel so good," Patrick whispered, crashing his hips against hers, and groaning as he couldn't believe how amazing she was feeling.

Knowing that the two of them were close was something they were so good at. With a grunt coming from both of their lips, Patrick knew he couldn't hold on. He reached down, and expertly began to gently touch the tight bud, and holding it between his fingers, she felt her quiver. He knew that pretty soon he'd send her over the edge.

"Oh God!" Patrick groaned, thrusting faster, trying to trigger her orgasm.

At that moment, the two came in a frenzy, and Patrick fell against Robin's body, holding onto her, feeling like his life depended on this beautiful woman beneath him. He couldn't believe how happy he was to be with such an amazing woman and at the fact that she was willing to give him another chance.

"You were amazing," Robin replied with a grin, looking up into his eyes as he laid his head against her breasts.

"As were you," Patrick told her, placing his hands on her hips.

For the first time in his life, he felt like everything would really be okay. He had a son, another child on the way, and most of all, he had Robin back in his life.

¤ ¦ ¤ ¦ ¤

"Baby, I am going to go to the market to get a few things. Do you need anything?" Patrick asked, grabbing his keys from the table beside the door.

"Can you get me a fudge mocha bar, Patrick? I haven't had one since I've been back in town," Robin replied, turning her head away from Sam.

"How about I get you a couple to satisfy you?" Patrick suggested with a grin on his face, just wanting to make his pregnant Robin happy.

"Sounds like a plan to me."

After kissing Patrick and watching him leave, Robin let out a happy sigh as she looked at Sam with her daughter, McKenzie Rose, and she hoped that she was pregnant with a little girl. A little girl with Patrick's and her brown eyes and hair, but having Patrick's dimples. Robert was already a heart-breaker and she knew that their little girl should be as well.

McKenzie Rose had her mother's dark hair but having her father's deep, blue eyes, and she looked up at Sam, seeing the happiness there.

"She's so cute," Robin gushed, moving to sit next to Sam on the floor, who was cradling her daughter.

"That she is, Robin. Just think… about this time next year, you'll have your own little girl to gush about," Sam replied with a grin on her face. "And Patrick will be there with you."

"I still can't believe it," Robin admitted, placing a hand on her six and a half-week pregnant, flat belly, and then watched Dash jump into her lap. "Patrick and I are having another baby. I never imagined that my life could be so great. I am working things out with Patrick, both Patrick and Robert are getting to know each other, and Dash hasn't been any trouble."

Sam looked down at the mixed lab and then back to Robin, holding her daughter against her chest. "Just think--- in no time, your little one will be here in this world. I can see Patrick teaching her the things not to do."

"And that's why I have Robert," Robin replied with a grin, stroking Dash's back lightly. "I am just so happy right now. I wouldn't change anything."

"Not even when you left Port Charles years ago?" Sam questioned.

"No, I think we needed a break...it only made us stronger than ever, to be honest," Robin replied with a smile.

"Patrick's so good to me and he looks after my needs before his. I do the same for him and I've never been so happy, especially when I see how well he and Robert are getting along."

Sam smiled at Robin and she sighed happily. "I've seen how well he's been with Robert. Who would have thought that Patrick would be so accommodating to this lifestyle---- being a father. It still takes me by surprise, and everyone else, that he's so amazing with Robert."

Robin grinned, watching Dash scatter off of Robin's lap, and she smiled as she leaned her head back against the couch. "I'm so happy, Sam. Next thing you know, Robert and I will be living here."

A grin came over Sam's face. "And marriage too. It's always good to be married to the person you love most in this world. When are you two going to get married?"

"Sam!" Robin gasped, shaking her head a little bit, as a laugh left her lips. "We're just getting along and enjoying each other's company."

"So--- you're telling me you don't want to become his wife one day?" Sam asked with a raised eyebrow. "I mean, don't you want to show your son and daughter what true love can really be like?"

Robin sighed, rubbing her temples lightly, and she smiled lightly. "Do you think I am going to have a daughter?"

Sam just grinned, placing a barrette on the end of her daughter's braid. "I am not sure but it would be nice if you did. Our girls would become fast friends and you know it."

Robin just laughed, rubbing her belly after she placed her hand upon it. "I just don't want to get my hopes up but it would be nice to have a little girl. What if I have two? I think it would be nice having a little boy and a girl. I want to give Robert a brother and a sister."

"Do you think it's even possible?" Sam asked, placing her daughter in her bouncer, and she smiled at her daughter, who made a cute baby gurgle.

"Everything is possible," Robin said with a bright smile, settling her hand on her belly more firmly. "I just want my child or possibly children to be healthy. I want them to be able to be free of my HIV, you know?"

Sam smiled at her and she nodded her head. "I am sure that things will be all right if things go as planned. I just don't want to go into labor too early."

"I am sure with Patrick beside you… everything will be okay."

Suddenly, Robin's pager went off, and she picked it up from the table. Quickly gathering the phone, she called the Hospital. Sam watched as her friend's happy face changed to a grimace of pain.

After her heart felt like it might stopped, she blinked back the tears. He just had to be okay. The love of her life had to be okay.

"Robin, what's wrong?" Sam asked, standing up to her feet after Sam.

"It's Patrick. He's at the hospital," Robin said with teary eyes. "Can you drive me to the hospital, Sam? Please? If I drive, I know something will happen to this child or even me. I just need for Patrick to be okay. Robert needs his father and so does this child... and me."

"Of course. Robin, I am sure that he's fine."

¤ ¦ ¤ ¦ ¤

Many hours later, Robin held the tears in as she looked in the room of where Patrick was sleeping. All her friends and family were here to support her and she was glad that Robert wouldn't be back until another two weeks after begging Lucky and Nikolas.

He looked so helpless right now. His arm and leg were bandaged up. His head was in the same position as well. A drunk driver who'd ran a red light had hit Patrick. From what she'd been told, the collision had been horrible. She was still amazed that he was alive and, considering the seriousness of the accident, well.

Finally, she took a deep breath, and began to open the door, but the doctor, Dr. Mancini, stopped her, and he wasn't sure how she was going to take the news of hearing what he had to tell her.

"Dr. Mancini, is something wrong?" Robin asked, shutting the door of Patrick's room closed.

"I am just going to flat out and say it…"

"He's okay, right?"

"Physically, yes, but during the collision, Robin, something happened to him," Dr. Mancini began, looking down at the ground, but then looked back at him. "It seems that Patrick's lost part of his memory."

"H-How much has he lost?" Robin demanded, holding in the tears from her eyes.

"He cannot remember anything in the last ten years," Dr. Mancini explained, looking up into her eyes. "He only remembers of how he used to be."

"Used to be? Are you fucking kidding me?" Robin gasped, glaring at him, and placed her hand on her belly. "I am pregnant with our second child and he can't remember. What am I suppose to tell our son?"

"I---I, um, don't know. I'm sorry, Robin. I really am but he's healthy and well---"

"Well? Patrick won't even remember me. You can fix it, right?" Robin asked in a pleading voice, tears filling inside of her eyes. "He just has to remember me. Right? I love him!"

"Robin, I'm sorry, but we're trying our best," Dr. Mancini explained, lowering his head.

"Well, try harder! This is Patrick's, Robert's, my child's, and my life we're talking about," Robin grumbled as she opened the door and shut it behind her.

"Why, hello there," Patrick flirted, noticing the beautiful woman. "Are you here to give me a sponge bath?"

Robin blushed at what he was saying but her smile faltered when she heard the words leave his lips. God, he couldn't even remember her, and she wished she could do something.

"No, I am not a nurse, but you really don't remember me."

"Should I know who you are?" Patrick asked as he looked at her. "Are you a woman I've known for these last, couple of years? The doctors told me I lost my memory for over ten years."

Robin took a seat in the chair beside his bed and she let out a shaky breath. "This is really hard but we were together--- romantically and intimately. I know this is going to be hard for you to understand."

"What are you talking about?" Patrick asked, sitting up a little, watching her fluff his pillow. "I know you're someone very important to me. Right?"

Robin wiped the tears away from her eyes and she looked down. "Yes, I, um, I'm the mother of your son, your girlfriend, and we're having another one on the way."

Patrick gasped as he looked at her in shock. "Oh my goodness, are you serious? You're not some stalker, are you?"

Quickly shaking her head, she offered him a small smile. "That would be Leyla, actually, Patrick. We've been through so much drama then anyone can imagine. Surprisingly, I just came back to Port Charles a couple months ago. Our son, Robert, is actually with Spencer, Cameron, and the rest of his cousins with Lucky and Nikolas. It was your decision so we could spend more time together but that's--- ruined now."

Patrick felt bad for her and he let it show in his eyes. "Well, what's your name?"

"Robin, Robin Scorpio," Robin said, looking over at him. "I wish you hadn't been in that collision. It's all my fault.. If I hadn't wanted my fudge mocha bar, you wouldn't be cooped up in this bed, wondering what was going on."

Patrick sighed, looking down. "Oh."

"I could tell you about your friends, Robert, us, and your father."

"I don't want to hear anything about that bastard," Patrick growled, looking at him.

"Well, to be honest, you two get along now," Robin told him, pulling out her wallet, handing him a picture of their son on his shoulders. "That's a picture of the two of you in the park."

"Well, I see you're telling me the truth. Can you tell me more?"

Robin simply nodded and began to tell him everything that she knew that happened in the last ten years that she could even remember. No matter, she was going to get him back.

She wasn't going to stop until she brought Robert's and her unborn child's daddy back!


	10. Remembering things from the start!

Dr. Robin Scorpio has been gone for eight, long years, and decides to come back to Port Charles to work back in General Hospital with her old and new colleagues. Even though she didn't want to face Dr. Drake or Nurse Mir, she wasn't going to let the two rule her life. What happens when she comes back to Port Charles? What happens when people begin to realize that Robin is hiding something?

**¤ ¦ ¤ ¦ ¤**

-10-

"Thank you so much, Liz," Robin said with a bright smile on her face, wiping away the tear stains from her face, as she walked off the elevator.

"No problem, sweetie. Lucky and I will bring Robert over pretty soon to see Patrick. Just go ahead and see Patrick. Who knows… maybe he might remember something--- anything," Liz said, wanting to her friend to get some hope in her life right now.

"Bye," Robin whispered, as she hit the end button on her cell phone, and then placed it into her pockets of her jeans, trying to hold in the tears.

Robin had taken off a few personal days off to help jog Patrick's memory. She was still blaming her fault even though everyone was trying to tell her that it wasn't. What happened to Patrick was a complete accident and Robin was wishing that there was something she could do to bring back her boyfriend's memory. She had been at his side ever since the accident had happened three days ago.

A sigh left her lips because she knew she had to take care of herself. After all, she was pregnant with their second child. The thought of giving Patrick a little girl brought a smile over her face, as she walked down the hall of the hospital to Patrick's hospital room.

As she got to his room, she licked across her bottom lip, and she hated how she was really feeling right now because it just wasn't good for her and the baby. She had almost lost Robert the first trimester just when she'd found out that she was carrying Patrick's baby.

As she opened the door, her eyes followed to where Leyla was sitting beside Patrick in the chair, giving her man, and the father of her children a sponge bath.

"Nurse Mir, what the hell do you think you are doing?" Robin snapped, as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"I was just giving the patient a sponge bath," Leyla said with a smirk, looking over at Robin. "And since I am, you should leave. I will---"

"No, you will be the one to leave. I can finish up his sponge bath," Robin said, as she glared at her. "Next time you come here near Patrick, I swear I will kick your ass to the curb. Back off or have you forgot that Patrick can't stand you, Leyla!"

"Wait a minute… you said your name was Amanda," Patrick said with a raised eyebrow, glaring at the woman that was sitting next to him. "I think you better leave."

"Whatever Robin has told you, it was a bunch of crap," Leyla said, sliding the sponge over his chest.

Patrick grabbed her arm to stop her. "Get out or I will call security. Better yet… where the hell is Epiphany when you need her?"

Leyla's face whitened at the mention of the head nurse's name and she pulled away from him. "Okay, okay, I'm going."

As she watched Leyla leave, Robin shut the door. Letting out a shaky breath as she held the tears in, she hated much time Patrick had lost. She knew he was going crazy and all she wanted was to make things so much better for him but she couldn't.

Seeing that she hadn't turned around to face him, he sighed, as he looked over at her. Patrick had tried telling her that it wasn't her fault that he was injured. They would sometimes argue over the silliest, littlest things, which would bring a smile to his handsome face.

"Robin? Do you think you can finish giving me my sponge back?" Patrick asked with hope shining in his eyes, hoping that he could just have her close to him.

Robin turned around, as she saw the look on his face, and she shook her head when she saw that pout plaguing across his face. Even when he couldn't really remember her, he was still the flirt he had become since she had known him. She placed her hand on her belly, rubbing it, and she moved to the seat Leyla had left vacant.

"I'm sorry about her being in here," Patrick tells her, as he watches her dip her hand into the hot water, squeezing the water out. "She had told me she was a new nurse."

"It's okay. A lot of nurses will probably want to come in here to see the infamous Dr. Patrick Drake. I just do not want her anywhere near you," Robin admitted with a soft frown, sliding the sponge over the hard muscles along his chest. "She irks my nerves. Kelly said I need to keep my distance away from her because of the baby I am carrying."

Patrick was still in shock that this woman, Robin Scorpio, was the mother of his child. He never imagined that he would ever want to become a father. He had to admit that being a father was kind of exhilarating as well as scary at the same time.

"I still cannot believe that we have a son together and another one on the way," Patrick said in a soft voice, as he watched her move the sponge over his sore muscles.

"I want you to take it easy," Robin said, taking a seat next to him on the bed, as she missed the closeness of his body next to hers. "I don't want you to overwork yourself, Patrick. The last thing we need is for your head to hurt, sweetie."

"I will try my best to remember things but I don't remember much," Patrick admitted, as he allowed her to wash him. "I just wish I could remember the love we had from everyone has been telling me about."

Robin blushed, as she put the sponge back in the bucket of water. "We really were, but just like now, you were the most stubborn man I ever knew. That's one quality that will never change."

Not being able to help himself, he flashed her a grin, and he nodded his head. "Yeah, personalities just don't change like that. If you don't mind the question, when do I get to meet Robert?"

Before Robin could say anything, Robert ran into the room and quickly hid behind the chair in which his Mother had sat earlier. He was so scared seeing his father in bed like this, especially with the bandage wrapped around his head. His mother had told him about Daddy's accident as best as she could, so he'd be able to understand.

"Mommy?" Robert asked, looking up at his mother with his big, brown eyes.

Robin smiled down at her son, sliding off of the bed, and then sat down in the chair. As she felt Robert slide into her lap, she noticed Patrick was watching, and she gave him a small smile.

Robert turned his head to his father, pouting. "Daddy okay?"

Patrick saw this little boy and he was the spitting image of him when he was about his age. This just gave him proof that this woman, Robin Scorpio, was not a stalker or lying, and he just looked at Robert, to Robin, and then back to Robert. He still couldn't believe his eyes, as he wandered, and then knew he had to say something. He knew he needed to give his 'son' some sort of hope.

"Yes… Daddy's okay," Patrick said, giving Robert a faint smile on his handsome face, and he looked up at Robin, who had her arms around her son.

Robin was thankful that he gave Robert hope in his life. Poor Robert had cried himself to sleep from what Liz and Lucky had told her. She had also found out that the two were going to try to work out their marriage together. Robin couldn't help but to hope that she would be able to get Patrick to remember their life as a couple, colleagues, and friends.

'God, I hate that he cannot even remember anything,' Robin thought, as she noticed that Robert had fallen asleep in her arms, and she smiled softly.

Robin lifted her head from Robert's and that's when she noticed that Patrick had fallen asleep. The smile on her face wouldn't be leaving her anytime soon, especially being this close to Patrick and having Robert in her arms.

---

It had been a couple of days since Patrick saw his son for the first time. He had begun remembering things but he hadn't told Robin because he wasn't sure how to tell her and he didn't want her to get her hopes up. There was one memory he couldn't get rid of.

_"What are you staring at?" Robin asked, as she began to light the candles around the room._

_"Don't expect me to apologize. You're beautiful," Patrick told her, not being able to hide the dimpled grin on his handsome face._

Patrick was starting to think that was the first time where they made love. It had been raining and Robin had picked the lock when he had grabbed a big rock. He chuckled at the memory, smiling to himself.

"What are you laughing about?" Elizabeth asked with a warm smile on her face, as she walked into the room in a pair of dark purple scrubs. "Are you beginning to remember anything of your past the last, couple of years?"

"Kind of," Patrick admitted with a sheepish grin on his face.

"There was this cabin, it was raining, and---"

"Say no more," Elizabeth said, as she took a seat in the empty chair next to his bed. "Emily, Lainey, Kelly, and I all know about your first night of mind-bending sex."

"How'd you know? Did Robin tell you?" Patrick asked, as he leaned back against the semi-flat pillow, groaning a little bit, as he sighed. "Can't I get a fluffier pillow? This one's too flat?"

"That's the fluffiest one we've got. You just got it fifteen minutes ago," Elizabeth laughed, shaking her head, as she looked over at him, thinking that he was doing a lot better. "Anyway, does Robin know about these memories that you're having?"

Patrick looked down at his lap and he let out a sigh. "No, I haven't had the courage to do it. I am afraid I won't be able to remember anything else, Elizabeth... and I really don't want to give her false hope, either. That's the last thing I want to do to her."

Elizabeth grinned when she heard the words leave his mouth. "You still love her, don't you, Patrick? The old Patrick wouldn't be talking about Robin this way. The current one would risk his life for the mother of his child, as well, as the love of your life."

"I don't really know her but I get these feelings," Patrick admitted with a deep sigh leaving his lips, as he stared at his hands. "I'm not even sure if she still cares about me…"

Just then, door to his hospital room opened and he couldn't help but smile at the sight of her. Robin walked into the room with a duffel bag, a small bag of food, and two pillows under each arm. One was his racecar pillow and the other was a big, fluffy one.

"Yes," Patrick said getting excited, throwing the hospital pillow to the floor, motioning for Robin to come closer to him. "I need some comfort, as these pillows are simply horrid here! Robin Scorpio, you are the best. Thank you for saving me to have some comfort."

Robin walked closer into Patrick's room, laughing slightly, as she looked at them. "Oh wow, how long has he been acting like this, Liz?"

"I'm not sure, but since I came here fifteen minutes ago, he's been whining," Elizabeth scoffed, as she hit Patrick with the pillow, and then exited the hospital room leaving Robin and Patrick alone.

"Don't worry about her," Robin said with a smile, setting the duffel bag in the empty chair, and placing the small bag of food on top of it. "She is always like that but she means well. How are you feeling, anyway?"

As Robin put the pillow behind his head, he sighed in relief, and he knew he should tell her the truth about him being able to remember some parts of his life that he had actually forgotten.

"Well, I've kind of remembered some parts of my life," Patrick admitted, sliding his back right against the soft, fluffy pillow. "Thank you for my pillow, Robin. I really do appreciate it very much."

When Robin heard that he was remembering things, she looked down at him when she took her spot on the empty spot on his bed beside him.

"What kind of things do you remember?"

"Well, I am getting all sorts of images, but there was one memory that I just cannot stop thinking about. Did we ever go to some cabin? It was raining and you had to pick the---"

"Lock," Robin finished for him, as she looked down at her lap, and then looked back over to him. "It was the day...Our first time together...The first time we ever made love..."

"Oh," Patrick said, as he pushed her chin up, so that they were looking into each other's eyes. "I am just so glad that I told you. Maybe I will begin to remember more than that memory. I really, really want to know everything of my life these last, several of years."

"I hope so," Robin said, rubbing her stomach, and then grabbed the bag of food from Kelly's. "I know how much you have always hated hospital food, so I went to Kelly's."

"Robin, you really didn't need to go out of your way, and---"

"You're my boyfriend, Patrick, and I would do about anything for you," Robin admitted with a blush on her face. "Besides, I was hungry, and I decided to get some food for me too. This bag just isn't just for you."

"Aw and here I thought you were spoiling me," Patrick whispered into her ear, placing a kiss against her neck.

Feeling him kiss her, she shivered, as she hadn't felt her lips on her in a while.

"No Patrick, you're just special in your own, little way."

"Gee… thanks," Patrick said, flashing her one of his pouts.

"And you say you don't pout," Robin said with a shake of her head, looking over at him. "How's the pillow?"

"Much, much better," Patrick said, looking at the bag of food in her lap. "So, what did you get me, Robin? I am so sick of this hospital food that I might be developing a bad case of anemia..."

Shaking her head, she laughed, and fished out two bacon burgers and two sets of fries. As she watched him grab his fries and burger, quickly unwrap it, and then take a huge bite.

"Whoa, hungry, aren't you?" Robin asked with a laugh leaving her lips, slowly beginning to unwrap her burger. "You look like you haven't eaten in the longest time."

"Mmm, it's so good, and the hospital food is just nasty, and I am getting sick of eating Jell-O all day long and then all that "mystery" meat they are insist on feeding me," He said with a pout on his face.

"I am starting to wonder if that accident just messed with your head only," Robin said, as she took a small bite of her bacon, cheeseburger.

"That's just wrong, so very wrong," Patrick pouted, taking a bite of one of his fries.

Robin missed times like these that things could be so innocent between them. The good thing was he was able to go home tonight because he was doing a little bit better, but he still needed care. This was the reason why Robin had told Dr. Ford that she'd nurse him back to health. Even though Dr. Ford said it wasn't such a good idea, she had explained that she was going to anything in her heart to make the neurosurgeon remember her, his friends, family, and their little boy, Robert Noah Drake.

"So, um, have you had any other memories of us?" Robin asked, as she looked over at him, not being able to help herself. "Or even… any of your friends, family, or even your colleagues here at General Hospital, Patrick? I just want you to be able to remember everything. I just--- wish you could remember our life together. We were really happy but you can't remember anything."

"I know, Robin, and I hope I can remember everything," Patrick said, as he looked over at her, noticing the tears beginning to well in her eyes. "I don't want you to be sad anymore like you have been these last, several of days, as that's the last thing I would want to do."

Robin would do anything to have Patrick remember everything: from the precious moment when they'd said I love you to one another, to the time when he found out Robert was his son... The joyous time when they'd told their friends and family the happy news about being pregnant with their second child.

Robin put her trash in the bag and let a sigh leave her lips. "I just wish this hadn't happened, Patrick. It's not fair at all. I want us to get everything we both deserve to have.

"Robert, our little one, and Dash---"

"Who is Dash?" Patrick asked, as curiosity struck when he heard that name.

"He's Robert's puppy. You bought him not too long ago, and just like our son...Dash, misses you, too" Robin said with a small smile on her face. "But I miss you most of all."

He could see the pain in her eyes and he wanted to do so much to make her remember everything for the two of them. All Patrick Drake was to remember the love that Robin Scorpio and him had shared, especially when he knew they had such a smart and handsome little boy or the fact that she was carrying their second baby.

"I really do wish I could remember the love we once shared with each other."

---

"Wow," Patrick said, as he looked around Robin's house again, and he saw Robin in the empty bedroom. "Is this where our baby is going to sleep?"

Robin simply nodded, as she looked around the nursery. "Yes, I know I want to do a neutral color, which will be good for a boy or a girl. I am thinking of waiting until our child is born to find out what we're having."

"Really? Usually… women want to find out right away," Patrick said with a chuckle when he stepped into the room, and he was now sitting right beside her. "But I think that will be a good idea."

Robin loved how he wasn't running, especially when they were talking about children. It was like the Patrick she came back to was still alive and she hoped she could get him to remember every, little thing. She looked around the room and smiled to herself. Robert was asleep in his bed with Dash sleeping beside him.

"Yeah, I agree. I want to be surprised," Robin said with a bright smile, as she looked out the window, and she placed her hands on her flat stomach where their baby boy or baby girl was lying.

"Well then," Patrick said, looking down at her, and giving her a small smile. "I think that the both of us will be surprised because I am not sure I will be able to keep the sex of our baby away from you."

Robin grabbed his hand and led him back to the fireplace where they had been sitting before he wanted to look around the house once more. When he sat down and pulled her into his lap, Robin sighed, as she laid her head on his shoulder.

"You could never keep a secret," Robin whispered into his ear, sliding her hand onto his right shoulder, while her other hand slid up and down his chest.

"I resent that," Patrick laughed, pulling her close, hearing the wood crackling in the fireplace. "You might be right but I do want you to be comfortable around me."

"I want you to be too," Robin said, as she pulled her head away from his shoulder, feeling his hand slide upon her belly, rubbing it gently.

It was like he was back to being Patrick Drake before the drunk driver had hit him, causing him to have amnesia. All she wanted was for him to realize he could do and say anything to her. She wanted Patrick to confront her whenever he had a problem.

"I just want to remember this past year when you came back to Port Charles. Sure, I want to remember the others as well... and I want to be there for our son...for both our children," Patrick admitted with a sigh, stroking her cheek, and then looking down into her eyes.

"I know, Patrick, I know," Robin whispered into his ear and then laid her head down on his shoulder. "I just want you to be able to take each step at a time, okay?"

"I can do that," Patrick said, as he wrapped his arms around her waist, knowing with Robin at his side, as well as their son and unborn child, everything would be okay."


	11. Three surprises of life!

**Dr. Robin Scorpio has been gone for eight, long years, and decides to come back to Port Charles to work back in General Hospital with her old and new colleagues. Even though she didn't want to face Dr. Drake or Nurse Mir, she wasn't going to let the two rule her life. What happens when she comes back to Port Charles? What happens when people begin to realize that Robin is hiding something?**

**Author's Note: So, what does everyone think of my new story banner for this story? I have wanted a new story banner, as I wanted something clean looking. I am not really much of a pink girl but I love the way that this turned out. So, I don't know if anyone knows, but I am in the process of moving, as well as my mom and brother, back to where I lived – with my dad when I was in school. If you guys don't hear from me for a couple of days or weeks, I am just packing my things. Anyway, enjoy this update!**

-11-

It was that same look that Patrick would give Robin – that look she remembered very well since they had became a couple after he had broken up with Leyla. It had given Robin over the several weeks that maybe Patrick Drake was remembering their past, of all the happiness and pain the two lovers had been through together. Sure, he was being noble and all, but it only made her wonder if he was secretly remembering these things without even telling her.

The thought of Patrick remembering everything only got her excited and a sigh left her lips. Taking a seat on her bed, as Patrick was in shower, Robin frowned, as she touched the small bump on her belly where she could sort of feel the light fluttering of their child moving inside of her. It was faint but she knew what she was feeling right now. Suddenly, her cell phone went off, and she looked at the caller ID.

"Hi Emily," Robin smiled softly when she flipped her phone open, a pout coming across her face. "I am surprised to be hearing from you this early."

Emily could hear the tenseness in her friend's voice. It had been exactly two months since Patrick's car collision and everyone knew how stressed out Robin was. Robin was eleven weeks pregnant. Sure, Patrick was being noble and trying to be there, but it was tough for him to act like a father when in the past, he hadn't been this 'settle down' like everyone had told him. Even Leyla was trying to tell him that they were together but Robin would always tell the nurse she needed to back off.

"Well, I thought I would give you a call, and I am really glad that I did, Robin. Are you okay?"

Robin sighed, as she rolled over, and slid out of bed. Walking out of Patrick's and her room, she shut it behind her, and she frowned when she plopped down on the couch in the living room.

"Em, I am going absolutely crazy. I can't stand it anymore that he can't remember about our past. Sure, he can remember one memory, but it sucks," Robin frowned, as she leaned back against the cushion of the couch, tears springing to her eyes. "I want him to remember his relationship with me – his father but mostly about little Robbie. Robert has no idea what's really going on. I try to keep him away from Patrick, as I am thankful that Nikolas and Lucky took the kids out of town for a few days."

"Robin, I am sure he will get his memory back," Emily replied, as she ran a hand through hair, and she hoped she could give her some sort of encouragement. "I know he will _eventually_ remember what happened. I mean, this is Patrick Drake we are talking about. Has he remembered anything else?"

"If he has, he hasn't told me," Robin sighed, running a hand through her hair, and she took a deep breath that she didn't even know she had been holding. "I am pregnant with our second child. I would have thought when I would get pregnant again, the man I would be with would want this, but I can't force Patrick to want this, Emily. It just isn't fair to these two children or me. Maybe I should just give up on –"

"No!" Emily exclaimed, as she leaned back against the wall in Nikolas's and her home. "Do you have any idea what you are saying, sweetheart? You just need to give it time. Patrick will come around."

"No, he won't. It's been almost two months and it's just a waste of my energy. I am pregnant. I should be resting but all I am doing is trying to help Patrick remember his past with everyone, trying to keep Robert away, and I am always crying. It's just not even worth it anymore. I can't take it."

"Just give him a few more days. Everyone knows how much he loves you," Emily protested, giving Elizabeth a frown on her face. "Can you just do me that favor?"

Reluctantly, Robin pouted, holding the phone between her ear and neck, and she crossed her arms over her chest. A sigh left her lips and she breathed slightly.

"Fine," Robin said, as she hung up her cell phone, and that's when she saw Patrick in the corner of the room in just a pair of boxers.

"Baby, you're going to – leave me?" Patrick asked with a pout, as he looked across the room at his girl. "Why? I thought you – "

"Patrick, don't," Robin sighed, as she looked out the window, not being able to look at him in his boxers. "I am pregnant and so damn hormonal. I just can't take it anymore. Helping you remember is just no use. You haven't even begun to remember anything and it's so – ugh!"

Watching her throw her hands up in the air, Patrick's pout became more evident, and he sighed when he moved over to her. By now, he was standing in front of her. He took a seat on the ottoman in front of her and he leaned forward, so that his face was inches away from hers.

"You can't leave me! Not now, Robin! I need you in my life," Patrick frowned, as he cupped her cheeks in both of his hands. "Don't you get it?"

"But you don't even remember things." Robin sighed, as she blinked the tears away, placing her right hand on her slowly protruding belly where their child lay, and her left hand settled on his bare chest. "It's driving me crazy that the only memory you remember is of us making love the first time. You don't remember our first date to the racecar event or even the time that you told me you loved me! It's just – not fair to Robert, this unborn baby, or to me, Patrick Drake! I can't take it –"

Patrick placed his forefinger against her lips to shush her up and he flashed her a smile, wanting to tell her exactly what happened to him, and what exactly he was feeling. "What if I told you right now that I had a dream last night of my life of the last ten years?"

Tears sprung to her eyes, as she couldn't believe her eyes.

"I remember the years of me being a bachelor to you leaving me. I also remember the way I found out about Robert. I remember every, single last detail of the way your body feels against mine," Patrick whispered, as he wiped away the tears that had fallen down her cheeks. "I remember how we never even ate that delicious chocolate cake you made me buy because you caught me steal your shrimp from our first date since I came back to Port Charles."

"I also remember when we bought Dash for our little boy," Patrick smiled in remembrance, as he kissed her right temple, then her nose, and then her left temple. "You complained the whole way back home that he better not pee in your car."

"I also remember the videos I got to watch of you being pregnant," Patrick replied with a grin on his face. "I had to beg you our whole shift together that I wanted to watch the videos of you being pregnant that your best friend, Brenda, had recorded with her new camera she had just bought the week before Christmas. You told her that it was selfish to even buy anything for herself but she said it was a gift for the both of you since she got to record your moments of being pregnant."

"The way your freckles twitch on your nose when you are trying to even hide something is just the most cutest and adorable thing," Patrick said with a grin on his face. "During the night of me dreaming, I got these rush of images through my head of the last ten years. Try to think of the 'Butterfly Effect' or some other movie."

"Most important, I remember the way that you dragged me out of some empty exam room where I was trying to hit on a nurse because you wanted me to rekindle what my father and I used to have, Robin. You dragged me to his hotel room because you thought it would be best I would talk to my father, Robin. I am really thankful and appreciative of what you did for my father and my relationship, Robin."

"You're serious?" Robin gasped, as she ran her hand over the back of her neck, and then her facial features became more features. "Why in the world did you make me think you couldn't remember _anything_, Patrick? It wasn't nice at all, you know?"

"I'm really, really sorry," Patrick frowned, as he looked into her eyes. "I wanted to surprise you at dinner tonight, sweetheart. I am so sorry for making you cry. You aren't going to leave me, are you?"

"I don't think I could ever leave you even if I tried," Robin admitted with a sigh, as she touched the side of his head. "We need to get you checked out."

Patrick pouted. "Do I have to get dressed?"

"Don't pout, and yes, you do need to get dressed. Your father's at the hospital and I am going to see if he can run some tests. We don't need anything else to happen."

"I don't pout."

Robin laughed sarcastically. "Uh huh, sure, whatever. Believe what you want but you do pout, Patrick Drake, and I find it adorable too."

--

"So, Noah, how is the pouting doctor?" Robin asked with a grin, as she held her boyfriend's hand.

"For the last time, I do NOT pout. When will all of you understand that I don't?" Patrick asked with a raised eyebrow, as he gave Robin a glare. "And for your information, I am not the one pouting. It's you!"

"Whatever," Robin laughed, as she shook her head, and then looked at Noah. "Do you see what I have deal with when we're at home when no one is around, Noah?"

"Sorry Robin," Noah chuckled, as he looked at his son, and he laughed. "He never was the easiest child to take care of, either."

"Hey!" Patrick frowned, as he crossed his arms over his chest, and he looked up at his father. "You are supposed to be on my side."

"Don't be pouting. It won't work," Robin said with a shake of her head and then turned her attention back to Noah, who was smiling. "So, did his tests come back positive?"

Patrick rolled his eyes, as he let his hands drop to his lap, and he looked to his father, hoping that he in fact was doing better.

"Yes, he is doing much better," Noah said, as he placed Patrick's chart in his lap. "There doesn't seem any damage or anything, which is pretty good, especially after the accident. All I want is for Patrick to come back to work next week."

"Next week?! Are you sure that's a bright idea?"

"Yes sport," Noah said, as he stood up to his feet, and he smiled down at him. "This will be good for you, especially since Robbie comes home tonight."

"I miss him so much," Patrick said with a smile on his face, thinking about his little boy, and he turned to Robin. "Thank you for keeping him away. I really don't know how he would react if he would realize I didn't remember anything with him."

Robin blushed, as she nodded, standing up to her feet, and she looked over at Noah. "So, he can go home, right? I promise I will take care of him, Noah."

"I have no doubt that you will," Noah replied with a grin, as he stood up to his feet, and he watched Robin help Patrick off of the hospital bed. He turned to his son, who was sulking. "Oh, calm down. You need a vacation, anyway. Before you start work, come to me, so I can check you out."

"Fine. Bye Dad," Patrick groaned, as he let Robin drag him out of the elevator. "Robin, calm down. Where in the world are we going?"

"Oh, shush it. We're going to see Kelly and Andy. They said that they have a surprise," Robin grinned, as she looked up at him when they stepped into the elevator. "I am starting to think that Kelly's finally giving Andy a chance finally."

"Only you would say that," Patrick said, as he shook his head when the elevator doors finally closed, and he watched his girlfriend press the number five on the elevator panel. "I really don't think so. I mean, it's been over five years, and she still hasn't given him the time of day."

"You never know," Robin said in a singsong type of voice. "You just never have any hope, do you?"

"Well, this is Kel and Andy we are talking about, Robin. What do you expect me to say?" Patrick teased, as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

"You are so negative!" Robin grumbled, as she pouted up at him, her eyes becoming glossy with tears. "You can't even let me hope that our two friends have finally got together."

"Oh, sweetheart, I'm sorry. Don't cry," Patrick frowned, as he looked down into her eyes when he moved to stand in front of her. "You know it kills me to see you crying."

"I don't mean to get so emotional," Robin sighed, as she ran her hands over his chest. "I guess with this pregnancy, I just haven't been taking care of myself."

"Now that I am much better, I am going to promise you that you're going to get the care you need. As I recall, little Robbie wanted to help his mother," Patrick said, as he kissed her freckled nose. "And I could use all the help from him when it comes to you and our little girl."

"A little girl, huh?" Robin asked with a bright smile on her face.

"Yes, a little girl that will look just like you," Patrick said, as he cupped her cheeks in both of his hands. "And she will have my dimples. She will be the cutest little girl anyone has ever seen. Just think – a little girl with dark brown hair and dark curls, baby."

"She already sounds precious," Robin smiled, as she watched the elevator doors open. "Come on, let's go see what's going on."

Robin and Patrick walked over to the Nurses Station and one of the nurses paged Dr. Lee & Dr. Archer. The two couldn't help but wonder what was going on. The two of them of them then watched Andy walking behind Kelly with his hands on Kelly's flat stomach. What was going on?

"Hey, you guys. I am really glad that you two could meet us for a second," Kelly said with a smile when they approached the Nurses Station, feeling Andy's chest pressing into her back. "There's actually something that Andy and I want to tell you."

Robin looked up at Patrick with a raised eyebrow and then turned her attention back to Kelly and Andy. "You guys aren't in any sort of trouble, are you? Because if you are, I could call my cousin, Aidan, and –"

"Robin!" Andy chuckled, as he laid his head on Kelly's shoulder, and his hands continued to rest on Kelly's stomach. "It's nothing like that but it's pretty big!"

"Then… what's bothering you?" Patrick asked intrigued, noticing how close the two were being. "Are you two finally together?"

"Well, that's one thing," Kelly grinned from ear to ear, as she nervously licked across her bottom lip. "Andy and I have been seeing each other for about eight months. We weren't ready to tell anyone the truth."

"You should have told me!" Robin pouted, as she crossed her arms over her chest, feeling Patrick's hands rest on the little bump of her belly that was starting to form. "I could have kept it a secret."

"Robin, we all know you would go to Emily and Elizabeth," Patrick chuckled into her ear, pulling her back into his chest. "And then they would tell Nikolas and Lucky. Then, you would have a very angry Kelly Lee and Andy Archer on your hands."

"Anyways," Kelly laughed softly, as she looked at Patrick and Robin. "We actually have some news – something I didn't think I would ever want until it happened."

"What's going on?" Robin asked with a pout, as she looked at Kelly, then to Andy, and then back to Andy.

Kelly grinned, as she rubbed her belly a little bit. "Andy and I are… having a baby."

Robin's pout lifted and she gasped in amazement to the news that she was pregnant. She rushed over to them, giving them both a hug. "Oh Kelly… this is so good! Congratulations! How far are you?"

Kelly grinned a little bit to herself. "I am just a little over six weeks."

"Congratulations, you two. This is wonderful news," Patrick said, as he gave Kelly a hug, and he shook Andy's hand. "Now, I don't have to go into this pregnancy alone."

Robin rolled her eyes, as she turned her attention away from Patrick, and she smiled. "In case you guys haven't heard, Patrick doesn't have amnesia anymore."

"How long?" Andy asked, as he grabbed Kelly's hand, and he kissed her knuckles lightly.

"I had a dream last night," Patrick admitted, as he ran his hands through his hair. "It was like a rush of images flooding through my head. At first, I was confused, but after a while, everything became so real."

"Well, I am glad you have remembered your past, Patrick," Kelly said with a smile on her face. "Robin here was driving everyone insane."

Robin crossed her arms over her chest. "What is this? Pick on Robin day or something?"

"Oh shush – my Dad and you were picking on me," Patrick said, as he shook his head, and he took her hand with a smile. "We will see you two later. Robin and I are going to have a lunch date."

As Kelly and Andy walked down the hall, Robin turned to her boyfriend, and she smiled. "Can you believe it, baby? Sam just had a little girl, Kelly's six weeks pregnant, Elizabeth's six months along, almost seven, and I am eleven weeks pregnant."

"I know," Patrick chuckled, as he kissed her lips softly, and he held her hand gently. "Why don't we go to the grocery store to stock up some groceries, baby?"

"I think that sounds like a plan," Robin said, as she pressed the down button on the elevator panel for it to open. "I am just so happy that you are all better now, Patrick. I was so worried that you would never remember anything else, especially with Leyla always popping in and out."

"Well, you don't need to worry," Patrick told Robin, as the elevator doors opened, and he led her inside with a smile plastered across his face. "You are my world. Robert and this little girl are so lucky to have you as their mother, sweetheart."

Robin grinned, as she looked lovingly into his eyes. "You are the most handsomest man and sweetest one at that, Patrick. "I just want things to be okay, you know?"

"I know," Patrick said, as he watched the elevator doors close after he pressed the button on the elevator panel. "Everything is going to be okay."

Robin pressed her body into his form and she laid her head against his chest. Feeling his fingers run through her hair, she smiled sweetly, and then looked up at him.

"So, a little girl?" Robin grinned, as she stepped back, touching her belly with both of her hands, and a sigh of relief fell from her lips.

Patrick placed his hands on top of hers, as their hands intertwined, and he looked lovingly into her chocolate eyes. "Yes, a little girl. I can see her running all over the place. I don't want to miss a moment of this, baby."

"And you won't," Robin said, as the elevator doors opened, and they walked out hand in hand.


	12. Thinking of what my future could be like

**Dr. Robin Scorpio has been gone for eight, long years, and decides to come back to Port Charles to work back in General Hospital with her old and new colleagues. Even though she didn't want to face Dr. Drake or Nurse Mir, she wasn't going to let the two rule her life. What happens when she comes back to Port Charles? What happens when people begin to realize that Robin is hiding something?**

**Author's Note: I have decided to go ahead and end this story since I have started the Don't Hate Me sequel. I knew I said I would start in June or July, but I honestly couldn't hold back. I've been excited about writing it. I just hope you guys don't mind that I am ending this story in the next chapter. You guys have to understand that when I started all of these stories, I didn't know how overwhelmed I was going to be. Anyway, enjoy the second to the last chapter!**

**By the way, I apologize for the late update. I know it was suppose to be up yesterday but I had a really bad stomachache. I am just so relieved that I feel better. So, enjoy…**

**-12-**

It had been a few months since Patrick had finally got his memory. People had thought he would have had injuries but that wasn't the case. He was clearer about the things Robin, little Robert, or he would do, and in a way, it was a good thing. Sure, Robin told him to calm down and Robert would glare at his father, obviously frustrated by his actions, but they both knew he was just worried about things he did now.

Robin was now six months, almost seven months pregnant, and things were going so good for her, especially with things with Patrick. He had been so good to her, especially when they made love with one another. She never imagined that anyone could be so passionate with a woman when she would be pregnant but Patrick only proved her wrong. He would also make sure she would climax before he would hit his breaking point.

Elizabeth had delivered a bouncing baby girl. After having two boys, Elizabeth had been so excited to have a little girl. She had named her eight pound, seven ounce, and twenty-one inches long baby Lesley Emily Spencer. Lulu had been touched because Lorenzo and Liz had named her after her in a way. Emily had jumped for joy when she had heard that little girl's name.

Robin and Patrick would visit Liz as much as they could without disturbing their friend to see how she was doing or to see how that brunette, blue eyed girl was doing. They would even take her for a walk in the stroller to give Liz a few hours to rest, as they knew with Lucky away on a case in Manhattan, she needed all the help she could get, and Liz was thankful because of that. Now that he was back, they would come every other day but not so much, knowing that the Spencer family needed as much time they could get together.

All she could do was smile and no one could wipe the cheesy smile from her face. Robin still was not sure what they were having quite yet because she had told Patrick she wanted to know what they were having in the delivery room. Even though he wanted to know, he respected her wishes because he wanted this pregnancy of hers to be less traumatic than the first couple of months had been when he had that accident, which for a short while had made him forget things.

As Patrick and Robert were in the grass with him tickling his son, Robin just smiled at the scene in front of her, while she continued to rub her pregnant belly where their son or daughter was growing. All she could hear was her son laughing or hearing him saying, "Daddy, stop! It tickles!"

"You're never going to get your happy ending," Leyla said with a smug grin, as she looked over at Patrick, and she then turned back to Robin. "I bet that baby isn't even Patrick's to begin with."

"Are you really that stupid?" Robin scoffed, as she shook her head where her hand continued to rub her pregnant belly protectively. "I am here having a picnic with my son and boyfriend, and yet, here you are trying to start trouble. You need to let him go, especially since we have a son and another child on the way."

"You stole Patrick from me!" Leyla shrieked, which caused Patrick and Robert to look in her direction.

"Daddy, it's that mwean lady awagain," Robert pouted, as he continued to look at Leyla. "And she is being mwean to Mommy."

"Why don't we go over there to protect Mommy from the evil witch? How does that sound, Sport?"

Robert immediately ran over to his mother, standing in between Leyla and Robin, which he was only trying to protect his mother with his little body.

"Go away."

Leyla looked down at the little boy in front of her and she simply rolled her eyes. "Oh please… what are you going to do?"

Robert looked at the woman and then kicked her in the leg. He pouted when she fell over and he moved into his mother's lap.

"Why you little –"

"Don't you dare finish that sentence!" Patrick snapped, as he stood in front of Robin and Robert with his hands on his hips. "You need to keep your distance away from Robert, Robin, and me. They are my family now. If you won't, I will go to some extensive measures if you keep this up."

"Family?" Leyla stuttered out, as she stood back up, rubbing her kneecap.

"Well duh!" Patrick scoffed, as he shook his head. "You know what? I am going to take Robin and my son home now. This park is now tainted…"

Leyla gasped, as she watched Patrick putting the food in the picnic basket, along with folding up the blanket, she glared at Robert and Robin. If it weren't for the two of them, Leyla would definitely be with him once and for all. She knew he was serious about Robin, Robert, and this innocent child, and there was nothing she could do about it, either.

››

Robert touched his mother's belly through his father's shirt that she was wearing and he jumped a little bit when he felt something against his hand.

"What was that?" Robert asked, almost scared-like, but when he saw his mother's smile, he pouted. "Mommy!"

"That was your brother or sister," Patrick said, as he came out of the bathroom in just a towel, while he had a razor in his left hand. "Don't be afraid, little guy."

"It hurt, Mommy?" Robert asked, as he looked up into his mother's eyes.

Robin smiled, as she shook her head, and she watched Patrick go back into the bathroom to start to shave the facial hair he had growing on his face. She had told him to shave it since it rubbed against her face, which would scratch her, which she did not like at all. "No sweetheart. He or she is just trying to get comfortable in Mommy's belly."

"Oh."

Robin chuckled, as she then watched him crawl under the covers when she followed him out of the room.

"Mommy, will you tell me a story?"

"Of course… what do you want to hear? One of your Curious George books or maybe –"

"No Mommy. Can you tell me the story how Daddy and you met?" Robert asked with a bright smile on his face.

"You actually want to hear the story of how I met your father, sweetheart?" Robin asked, as she was a little shocked that he wanted to hear it.

"Pretty please, Mommy?"

"Hm, I guess I could tell you," Robin said, as she laid down next to her son on his bed. "So, I guess I will start by saying I came to Manhattan General to find your father, saying I need a miracle."

››

Fifteen minutes later, Robin was walking back in the room when she noticed that Patrick was still in the bathroom. Every, single time he shaved, he took forever, and she shook her head. She slipped under the covers and she sighed heavily. She had decided to stay in her boyfriend's work shirt since it smelled just like him and she knew he loved seeing her in his shirts.

"Took you long enough," Robin scoffed, as she watched him come out of the bathroom in a pair of black pajama pants. "What were you DOING in there? Masturbating or something?"

"Trust me when I say that I don't need to masturbate," Patrick said with a smug grin, as he looked into her beautiful, dark brown eyes. "I mean, I have you for starters."

"Oh geez, you sure are full of yourself," Robin laughed, as she looked over at him. "Our son will probably be asking us how we met tomorrow when he wakes up."

Patrick chuckled, as he shook his head. "Hm really? Why do you say that?"

"Well, that was the bedtime story he wanted to here. I told him about fifteen minutes worth when I got to the part about you donating part of your liver to your father," Robin said with a smile on her face, as she looked lovingly into his eyes.

"Oh boy, I just hope he won't hate me afterwards," Patrick said with a shake of his head and then pulled her close. "What do you say about us getting some sleep?"

"I think that sounds like a wonderful idea," Robin smiled, as she curled herself into her boyfriend's body.

››

Robin smiled from ear to ear, as she watched Patrick and Robert in the living room from the entrance of the kitchen of where she was standing. The two were playing with Robert's racecar in Patrick's house. Robin could not even remember the last time she had been to her house. Ever since Patrick had regained his memory of the last ten years of what his life was like, the three of them had stayed at Patrick's.

"You are so smitten by him," Liz giggled, as she moved to stand beside Robin. "I think it's kind of cute to watch how in love the two of you actually are."

Robin laughed, as she stepped into the kitchen. "Are we really that noticeable, Liz?"

"Yeah but that's really all right, Robin. It's about time, especially when Patrick lost his memory. Just think, my two friends are happy. Emily's pregnant and getting married and you're expecting your second child with the love of your life. It would be so amazing if Patrick proposed to you. Both my friends would be engaged and expecting," Elizabeth replied, as she ran a hand through her hair.

"We all know that's never going to happen. Patrick's never been one to want to settle down or –"

"Robin, he's here for Robert, this baby, and you. I think that should definitely tell you something," Elizabeth said with a shake of her head. "The two of you are so good for each other, as well as being the most stubborn people in Port Charles."

"Hey!" Robin pouted, as she crossed her arms over her chest. "I just hope that one day Patrick will want some more long term with this little one, Robert, and me. I have never loved anyone as much as I have loved him, Liz, and it's pretty scary that I could actually lose him."

"Do you honestly believe that you will lose him?" Liz asked, giving her a skeptical look. "He loves you, Robin."

"But what if it's not enough?" Robin asked, as she sat down at the table with Liz, who was feeding Lesley Emily some baby food. "Is it so wrong of me to want it all with him?"

"No sweetheart. Hell, I still think that I am lucky to have it all with Lucky after Jason got Sam pregnant," Liz said bitterly, as she shook her head, and she sighed. "I am just so relieved, you know?"

Robin knew that Liz was in love with Jason but she wasn't going to say anything. Sam and Jason were good for each other and she just hoped that in time, Sam would see that her life was to be with Lucky. Hopeful wishing about her future, she hoped that her life with Patrick would be worth it, and she hoped that he would want to share a long life with their two children and her.

"Robin, you okay?" Liz asked, as she wiped Lesley's mouth clean.

"Yeah… just thinking of what my future could be like…"


	13. Time for a happily ever after!

Dr. Robin Scorpio has been gone for eight, long years, and decides to come back to Port Charles to work back in General Hospital with her old and new colleagues. Even though she didn't want to face Dr. Drake or Nurse Mir, she wasn't going to let the two rule her life. What happens when she comes back to Port Charles? What happens when people begin to realize that Robin is hiding something?

Author's Note: And here is the last chapter. With the help of kequihua, I finally found the perfect way to end this chapter, and I really think that everyone will really like this wonderful chapter. Since it is the last chapter, I brought in Robert. I honestly did not think that this chapter would be this long but I guess being at my Dad's overwhelmed me a bit. It just shows you how much I really loved this story. If you liked this story, check out 'Best Friends or Lovers?', as in a way, it's almost like this story. Keyword: Almost! Anyway, enjoy the wonderful chapter.

-13-

A month had passed by and during Patrick and Robin's next appointment of another ultrasound, the two wanted to know the sex of their baby. After the teasing, Kelly had finally told them the sex of their baby that would kick against Robin's belly almost all day long. Their little one was definitely an active one. When Kelly told them, they were having a girl, both were utterly speechless.

"Daddy, Daddy, where are we going?!" Robert asked excitedly, as he held onto his father's neck, so he wouldn't fall, while Patrick walked down the concrete sidewalk.

Patrick and Robert had spent the few hours shopping the whole day, while Robin was at home with Liz and Emily, knowing the girls could keep her there. Jason and Sam had even stopped by on his way out with their daughter, McKenzie Rose, before Patrick had stepped out the door, and he was so thankful. With Sam, Jason, and Elizabeth there, he prayed that no drama would go down.

"We got to go to a jewelry store to surprise Mommy, okay?" Patrick asked, as he felt his son gripping him by his hair, while Robert sat atop of his shoulders.

"I want Mommy to bwe hwappy, Daddy!" Robert cried out happily, as he grinned from ear to ear where his dimples were showing on his little face.

"I know, and hopefully before this day is over, Daddy will make Mommy a very happy woman," Patrick said with a smile, as he looked over at his son. "We just got to pick up this gift from the store. After that, we will be able to go to the baby shower at home."

››

The theme was Braveheart Lion since that was the theme of their daughter's bedroom. Patrick and Robin had chose braveheart because they felt that it suited their daughter. To give the baby shower a girly look, there were some white and pink balloons around the room. There were some braveheart napkins and plates that Patrick had found online. The gifts were in front of the couch, so that when Patrick and Robin opened the gifts, it would be easy reach for the two of them.

Robin was still kind of skeptical of Jason being here, especially when Liz couldn't stand the sight of Sam, and vice versa. She just needed to be stress free, and next time she saw her boyfriend, she was going to wring his neck. Why in the world would he leave her alone with Sam, Liz, and Jason? She just didn't think this was the brightest idea that he had thought of.

All she knew was that she hoped that there wouldn't be a fight, especially since she had to take care of herself even more since this was the last trimester she was in of her pregnancy. The last thing she needed was having this little one two months earlier than expected.

"Don't worry. I will kill him for you," Emily said with a grin, as she shook her head at the scene of where Sam was sitting beside Jason where McKenzie was on her father's lap where Elizabeth was watching her daughter bouncing on the floor excitedly.

Robin stifled a laugh where she watched Lesley grab onto her hand. "Hey there, Lesley. Aren't you the most precious thing I've seen?"

Lesley just grinned up at Robin, clapping her hands excitedly.

"She sure does like you," Elizabeth laughed, as she pulled Lesley into her lap, brushing her dark hair back, and she placed a kiss on her forehead. Oh… Lucky should be here soon."

"Oh… that's just… great," Robin mumbled, as she was now freaking out. With Lucky, Liz, Sam, and Jason, she prayed that there wouldn't be any guns being aimed at anyone.

"What was that?" Elizabeth asked with a raised eyebrow, as she shook her head in disbelief. "I thought you liked my husband."

"And I do but this… is just weird. Jason, Sam, and you are here. Now… Lucky is coming? Is this some practical joke or something? You can't stand Sam, Sam can't stand you, and you still want Jason. I just want one, single drama free day."

Emily sighed, as she grabbed Robin's hand, rubbing her thumb across her knuckles. "Come on, Robin. Let's get you something to eat. I saw some cake with your name on it."

"I'm sorry, Robin," Liz mumbled, as she watched Robin and Emily walk over to the table where the food was at.

"I hate being so damn hormonal," Robin pouted, as she grabbed a grape from the bowl from the table, and then sighed. "I just feel weird with the three of them and then Lucky, Em…"

"I know, but apparently, my brother has a surprise for Sam later today," Emily explained, as she grabbed a turkey sandwich, and she took a bite of it. "I just hope that it will make Liz back off. I love Liz but sometimes… she doesn't get it."

"What does Jason have planned for Sam?" Robin asked, as she looked over at Jason and Sam, who were playing with their daughter, and she smiled over at the two of them when they looked in her direction.

"Honestly, I have no clue what it could be," Emily lied, as she finished eating her sandwich, and she led her to the couch. "When is Patrick suppose to come by? I mean, he said he wouldn't be gone, right?"

"Actually, I have no clue. Robert wanted to spend some alone time with his father ever since Patrick got his memory back," Robin said, leading her to the couch, and then took a seat on the couch. "I am just so happy that they are out together because I know once this baby is here… things are going to be pretty crazy around here and all."

"You got that right!"

Robin turned her head when she saw Lucky and she grinned up at him. "Lucky!"

Laughing softly, Lucky bent down, and he wrapped his arms around her small waist, his strong chest brushing against her belly bump. He looked over to the middle of the floor where Cameron, who he had brought with him, was playing with his sister and Lucky turned his attention back to Robin with a charming grin on his handsome face. "You look so happy and I am sorry I haven't seen you in a while. I've been trying to spend every breathing moment with my family."

"That's okay, Lucky. I've been spending my free time with Patrick and little Robert," Robin said, as she watched Lucky pull back from her, and she noticed the bag in his hand. "I am glad that you actually came to my baby shower, Lucky. It means so much to Robert, Patrick, and me."

"Well, you are like family to me," Lucky admitted with a grin, as he rubbed his temples when he took a spot next to Robin on the couch. "When you left Port Charles eight years ago, Patrick and I began to hang out a lot more too. He would come to Jake's with Nikolas and me any, single time we would need a break from the kids or Liz and Emily. It was really nice."

"I am glad that he had the two of you," Robin smiled, as she took a deep breath when her little one began to kick against the side of her stomach. "It makes me calmer that he just wasn't with Leyla all the time."

"Has she been bugging you?" Lucky asked, as he gave Robin a skeptical look, and then, he flashed her a huge grin. "Well, if that's the case, you should put a restraining order on her, so that she can't bother Patrick, your children, and most of all – you!"

"I think after my son kicked her in the leg and Patrick telling her that we were his family, she just 'might' get a clue this time. Even if she does try anything, I am not too worried," Robin giggled, as she rubbed her lower abdomen where her little girl was kicking up a storm. "Patrick loves this little one, Robert, and me. I never imagined that I'd ever get a second chance with Patrick. I honestly feel like I am going to wake up at any moment, you know?"

"I know I am a cop and all but way to go Robert," Lucky said with a laugh, as he looked down at Robin's stomach. "That woman is always up to something."

"Yeah, I couldn't agree with anything else but that," Patrick said, as he walked into the house with Robert on his shoulders where he was holding a bag, and Nikolas walked right behind him.

Robin couldn't hide the smile on her face when she saw Patrick's handsome face. He was so gorgeous and she felt so lucky to be in his presence. To have a little boy and now a little girl was a dream come true. They already had a mixed lab, Dash, and she had to admit the only thing missing was the one thing she was sure that Patrick would not want. To become Patrick Drake's wife was something she was hoping and wishing for as well. It only made the smile on her face blend out.

She watched him place the bag down and then watched Robert crawl off of his father's shoulders to the floor where Cameron was where the two boys began to play.

"What did you get me?" Robin grinned, as she began to get up, but Lucky pulled her back down on the couch gently. Robin looked at Lucky with a pout and she shook her head.

"Uh, uh, my gift is best for last," Patrick said, as he flashed her that famous, charming grin on his face.

"But why do I have to wait that long, Patrick?" Robin asked with a frown, as she crossed her arms over her chest. "I want to know what you got me, baby. I know it's going to be the best gift."

Patrick chuckled, as he looked at her. "You sure are so stubborn now but you just have to wait."

"You are no fun," Robin sighed, as she shook her head, and she looked around.

It occurred to her that she knew why all these people were here. Sure, it was her baby shower, but every, last person in this room were really good friends to both Patrick and her, and she realized that Patrick had invited them for a specific reason. That was to take pleasure in the moment of Patrick and her private, baby shower. Patrick was really the most amazing man she kept on growing to love.

"Oh hush," Patrick laughed, as he looked over at her, and he took a seat on the couch next to her when Emily and Lucky walked over to Nikolas and Elizabeth. "I promise we will have a bigger shower with your other friends and family. I just thought you might want something simple and casual. With Maxie and Brenda here, they just might drive you absolutely crazy, and I really don't think that would be something you would want."

"You know me way too well," Robin sighed happily, as she wrapped her arms around his neck, and she looked up into his brown eyes. "I just know that this is going to be so amazing and all. My close friends are here and it's all because of your consideration. I really don't know how I got lucky. I got the one man I never stopped loving even when I was so sure that you didn't want me anymore."

Patrick chuckled again, as he pulled her close, watching everyone take their seat. "Well, I am definitely here for the long haul, baby."

"So, to get this baby shower ready," Liz began, as she was trying to break the ice to what happened between Robin and her earlier. "I think we all know that you two decided to find out what the sex of the baby is, didn't you? You couldn't wait like you two said you would…"

"Well, you are definitely right on that," Robin said with a smile, as she looked into her direction, and she ran her fingers through her hair. "After our appointment with Kelly and seeing our baby on the screen, we just couldn't help ourselves, and it also had to be because of Robert wanting to know too."

"Yeah, we took him with us to the sonogram appointment that day, and Kelly told us. Apparently, she knew all along what we were having," Patrick said with a shake of his head. "But I always knew we were having a girl from the time she became pregnant."

"So, what's her name?" Emily asked with a grin, as she looked at the two, watching Patrick's hand go to Robin's belly, rubbing at it gently. "I mean, you have chosen her name, right?"

"Yeah, we were going to name her after someone, but we wanted to be different," Robin said, as she placed her hand on top of Patrick's. "With a lot of bickering over names, we finally found the perfect name."

"Well… what is it?" Jason asked, as he was starting to get impatient with the stalling.

Robin looked up at Patrick and then looked right at Jason and Sam. "Well, we loved the whole Rose name from your daughter, you guys. So, if you don't mind, we have decided to name our baby girl the name Natayla Rose Drake."

"No, no, we don't mind at all. That's such a pretty name," Sam gushed, as she pushed her daughter's brown hair away from her piercing blue eyes. "With a name like that, she's going to have all the boys pining after her most definitely."

"That's exactly what I said!" Patrick exclaimed, as he looked over at the boys, who were playing with their toy cars that he had brought over from his house, so they wouldn't be too bored. "She will not be dating until she is forty years old or when I am dead."

"Oh puh-lease!" Robin scoffed, as she shook her head from side to side, and she grabbed the slice of vanilla cake that Lucky brought over to her. "Thank you. I am so hungry right now."

"Well, you would not be that way if you would actually eat something," Patrick said with a playful roll of his eyes and he fed her a bite of the cake, watching her suck the frosting from the spoon. Was it supposed to be so sexy to watch his girlfriend do something like that?

"You better watch what you say to a pregnant woman," Robin warned, as she nudged him in his side, and she took another bite of the cake. "But… since you are feeding me right now, I guess I could allow that to slide this one time."

"You are lucky, Patrick," Emily giggled, as she shook her head. "But just like Sam, I think that the name Natayla Rose is a precious name."

"I think it will suit her. The name just seems too cute and so strong just like Braveheart is," Robin said with a grin, as she looked up at Patrick.

"Gosh, I remember the carebears," Nikolas said with a chuckle, as he held Emily's hand, and he gave it a gentle squeeze. "But then my crazy grandmother made me change the channel anytime I would be watching it."

"She doesn't know a good show when she sees it," Lucky interjected, as he shook his head, and he crossed his arms over his chest when he finished his own slice of cake. "Mmm, that was some good cake, Robin."

"Thank you but you should really thank the bakery down the street," Robin said with a grin, as she looked around the room. "You don't actually expect that I would make all these foods for my baby shower, did you? I mean, hello… I am pregnant!"

"She's a little minx I tell you," Jason laughed, as he shook his head, and he took one of Sam's hands in his own, giving it a gentle squeeze.

"Trust me when I say this but Robin Scorpio is too smart for her own good," Patrick said with a shake of his head. "And it makes me terrified what Natayla and Robert are going to turn out like when they're older."

"Aw, I'm not that bad, am I?" Robin grinned, as she continued to rub her stomach where her fingers slid through Patrick's, intertwining their fingers together.

"Oh please, gorgeous! You know that you are definitely more than that," Patrick whispered into her ear and then pulled away. "How about we start on opening gifts now?"

"Ooooh, I think that sounds like the best idea I have heard all day long," Robin said with a grin, as she looked at Patrick. "Are you sure I can't open your gift first?"

Patrick had to laugh at her attempt to get his gift he got. "No baby. Trust me… it's something that you never expect. How about we start with Emily and Nikolas's gift, hm?"

"Hm, I am now even more curious now," Robin smiled, as she grabbed the bag in the center of the table of where all the gifts were at in front of her.

Shaking his head, he watched Robin lean back against the couch when she began to take the contents out of the bag that had the wrapping tissue inside. Robin gasped, as she pulled each article out, and she smiled over at Nikolas and Emily.

They had gotten her some Huggies, of course because there were never too many diapers for their daughter in the first place. Also, they had got Natayla a carebears onesie set with each carebear on each one. There were also a couple of bibs with the carebears, as well. They had even bought a white overall, which a light pink top that had a couple of the characters from the carebears.

"Oh, this is just so cute, you guys! She's going to look so precious in it," Robin gushed, as she ran her fingers over the overalls, and she smiled over at her friends.

"We thought you would definitely like it," Nikolas said with a chuckle, as he watched Robin's reaction, and he was so pleased to how happy she looked.

"Well, we do," Patrick said with a grin, as he watched Robin place everything back in the bag, and he watched her grab a bag. "Who is that one from?"

"It's from Jason and Sam," Robin said with a smile on her face, as she began to look through the contents of the gift bag.

Just like Emily and Nikolas, Jason and Sam had bought some diapers. They had bought a carebear mobile for the crib, two baby monitor walkie talkies as well, and a winter set, which consisted of a white pullover sweater, a matching hat that would cover her ears, white matching gloves, and a matching scarf as well.

"It's a really good thing that she will be born in the fall," Robin smiled, as she ran her fingers over the warm material of the sweater, and she could not make the grin disappear from her face. "This is the perfect and the most adorable outfit that she could wear in the fall. Thank you, you two very much. Natayla will look like the most perfect baby and –"

"She will be the most perfect baby, especially with us as her parents, and having a big brother like Robert."

Robin laughed at Patrick's comment and she ran her fingers through her hair after she placed the items back in the bag. She then grabbed the bag from Lucky and Elizabeth. She cast them a look and she flashed them a smile, proceeding to see what they got their daughter.

Robin noticed that they had got their daughter a pair of heart earrings, which Robin thought was too cute the more she stared at the jewelry in her fingers. She noticed that there was a one hundred-dollar gift card to use at Toys 'r' Us and she noticed that there were two Braveheart carebears in the bag.

"Ohhh, Lucky… Liz, thank you so much," Robin said with a smile on her face. "But two?"

"Well, we thought that you deserved one and all," Liz admitted with a smile, as he looked over at Robin with a hopefully look, and she rubbed her daughter's back gently. "Do you by any chance like it?"

"I do! Thank you both very much," Robin said, as she cast them both a happy look on her face.

Robin looked up into Patrick's eyes with a smirk on her face, as she had her arms wrapped around her own carebear. Seeing the smile on his face, she realized that it was time for her gift.

"So… I get my gift now?" Robin asked, as she watched Patrick, who was putting the items back in the bag where she held the lion carebear against her chest. "You said after I opened everyone's gifts, I would get mine. Well, I have definitely opened everyone's gifts."

"Boy, you were definitely counting down," Jason laughed, as he ran his hands over the bag of his neck. "Robin, if you don't mind, do you think I'd be able to give Sam her gift first?"

Robin was now confused but then she remembered Emily and her conversation earlier after she lashed out at Elizabeth. "Uhhh sure, I guess, but it better be worth it for Sam going before moi."

Hearing her teasing, Jason chuckled, as he nodded his head. "I really hope so."

"Jason, sweetheart, what's going on?" Sam asked, as she looked into her boyfriend's blue eyes, and she ran a hand through her brown hair, while holding Mackenzie in her arms.

"So, since I have already done this once, I thought I would do it different this time," Jason said with a wink, as he took out the small envelope from his leather jacket pocket.

Sam watched Jason walk over to the television and she watched him take the CD out of its case. She then saw Jason's face appear on the screen and she smiled. Even though Jason was here, he still made her heart melt by just looking at him, but the sight of their daughter in his lap made that feeling skyrocket through the ceiling.

"So, if you are watching this, then that means that I am finally going to give my heart to the one woman I truly love," Jason began, as he ran his fingers through his daughter's hair. It was definite that Mackenzie had just been born a few hours before and Sam could be seen sleeping in the background. "I don't even know where to begin, Sam. I never ever imagined that I would ever meet anyone like you. You make me want to be a better man. I am lucky that I got out of the mob business before I got in so deep where I couldn't get out. I just couldn't have a better day than this. This would be the day that you gave me the most perfect angel a man could ever ask for."

"I never thought that I deserved to have a woman's love before, Samantha McCall, but now, I have the love of two women, Sam. Both Mackenzie and you have given me everything that I can look forward to. We are already living together and have a beautiful daughter. I am asking you for the second time if you will allow me to become your husband. Will you marry me, baby?" Jason asked, as he leaned down where he brushed his lips against his daughter's head.

As the video went off, everyone stared at Jason in shock, especially Elizabeth. The pain was definitely written across her face, but she knew at that very moment, Jason really loved Sam, especially with them having a little girl. After all, they had a little girl of their very own, and Lucky and her had their own daughter.

Everyone stared in between Jason and Sam, the tears in Sam's eyes terribly noticeable.

"Jason," Sam whispered, as she held her daughter close to her, who was sound asleep on her shoulder. "I don't know what to say right now."

"Well… there is always 'yes' if you would marry me, Sam," Jason told her, as he grabbed her free hand, and he smiled straight ahead at her.

Sam heard everyone laugh, as a couple of tears fell down her face, and she watched Jason wipe those wet tears away from her eyes with his thumb.

"I guess I could marry you," Sam teased, as she placed a hand against his chest, and she looked up into Jason's blue eyes. "I would love to become your wife."

As Jason kissed Sam, Robin couldn't help but to be a little jealous. Sam and Jason were engaged, Nikolas and Emily were married, and so were Lucky and Liz. Unfortunately, she just felt like Patrick would never want to marry her. They had everything but Robin wanted to be able to be his wife, as well as Patrick being her husband. Was that so wrong to want a happy ending with the man she loved with more than her life itself?

"Congratulations Sam," Robin said with a genuine smile, as she stood up to her feet, while her hand rested on her belly. "If you'll excuse me, the toilet is calling my name."

Once Robin was in the bathroom with the door shut, Emily slapped Patrick on the side of the head.

"Ow Emily! What in the world was that for? I didn't do anything to you," Patrick pouted, as he rubbed the back of his head. "Why did you just hit me?"

"When are you going to ask Robin to marry you?" Liz interrupted, as she placed Lesley down on the ground, and she walked over to Patrick with her hands on her hips. "Do you have any idea how much Robin wants to marry you? Not only does she want that, but also, she thinks you aren't up for the idea of marrying her. Is that true, Patrick? Would you rather go back to Leyla and sleeping with different women all the time?"

"She thinks that?" Patrick asked with a frown, as he looked in between Elizabeth and Emily. "When did she say this to you guys?"

"Patrick, she didn't need to say it to us," Emily sighed, as she looked over at him. "We are just letting you know that Robin doesn't plan on being your girlfriend for the rest of your life. She wants something more exclusive – something more serious. You need to step it up and –"

"Be a damn man!" Liz interjected, as she glared at him, and she shook her head in disbelief. "You're going to lose her if you aren't ready to be in a serious relationship."

"Oh my God!" Robin groaned, as she shook her head when she walked over to them. "What are you two doing by harassing my boyfriend?"

"We're just trying to help, Robin," Emily and Liz said with pouts on their faces.

"Don't worry about it, Robin," Patrick said, as he grabbed her hand, and then grabbed the bag he had brought in. He then looked at everyone, as little Robert grabbed his mother's hand. "Since I was harassed by two, beautiful women, I think I really need to do this gift in private."

Before anyone had a chance to say anything, Patrick, Robin, and little Robert disappeared down the hallway of Patrick and Robin's bedroom.

--

Placing Robert on the bed, Robin sighed, as she moved to stand in front of her boyfriend, and she looked up into his deep brown eyes.

"Patrick, I am sorry about Emily and Elizabeth. I –"

"Baby, don't worry about it," Patrick chuckled, as he helped her sit down on the bed. "Now, do you want the first part of your gift? There are three gifts to this special 'gift' I have in store for you but you can't give me an answer until you get all three. Those are the rules. Do you understand, baby girl?"

Robin simply nodded her head and mumbled a 'Mm-hmm' to him.

"Then, okay, then. So, now that you understand, let me give you the first gift," Patrick said, as he set the bag on a nearby chair, and he pulled out a card. "So, I decided to write you something, as you know I always stick my foot in my mouth whenever I say something. This is something I definitely I don't want to mess up."

"You don't always stick your foot in your mouth," Robin teased, as she ran her hand through her brown hair, looking at the card that was in a red envelope. She realized that whatever Patrick had planned that was in the bag, it was serious because he looked so nervous.

"Thanks baby. I know you're just trying to make me believe I'm not a fool sometimes," Patrick said, as he gave her a smile, and he looked over at his little boy, who had that dimpled grin on his handsome face. He then handed Robin the card.

As Robin took the card out, she saw the white card had a red heart in the middle, which said 'I love you.' She looked into his eyes and she smiled over at Patrick. He was truly amazing. Finally, she opened the card, and noticed his handwriting. It was one of those cards that had pages inside of it. Whatever he had to say, he really wanted to pour out his heart.

'To my beautiful, pregnant girlfriend:

I consider you to be one of my best friends, baby. You're the one woman and person that I can definitely talk to about everything and anything. Whether it's about work, our two children, how good I pleasure you, or just how much I love you, you always give me your honest opinion, baby. I am so grateful to how wonderful you have been for me. I sometimes think that I am dreaming that you're in front of me, pregnant with our second child.

I was the type of man that ran away from anything that involved commitment and woman in the same sentence. To be honest, I'm not so scared like I thought I could be, Lovebug. My dad always had faith in the two of us from the start when we first met. He was just telling me right before we found out we were having a girl, he knew that we would be together from the start. I only called him a liar but he knew I was just joking around.

Can you believe how long we have been together, Lovebug? I know we were together for a while before, and I know we haven't been together that long, Robin, but the thought of not being with you forever and ever scares the hell out of me. I don't want to experience that all.

You are the only woman that makes me so incredibly happy. You bring a smile any time I look into those beautiful eyes of yours. I love the look on your face when you eat your chocolate mocha ice cream bar. I find it so adorable when your freckles on your nose twitch when you're in deep thought. Most of all, I love the content look on your face when you're sleeping, especially being pregnant. You rub your belly every, single time Natayla kicks against your stomach.

I love you so much, Robin Anna Scorpio. Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?'

Robin had tears running down her face, as she couldn't believe her eyes at the words on this thoughtful card. She held it to her chest and she looked over at Patrick, who was grinning. He looked so happy and she knew she couldn't say anything quite yet, remembering when he said that there was three parts to her gift.

"So, Robert and I went to the Build A Bear workshop. Can I tell you that I had no idea of all the jumping around you had to do," Patrick said with a tease and he looked into her eyes when he pulled out the stuffed animal from the bag.

He pulled out a brown bear, who was in a pair of pink scrubs, a doctor coat, and had a pair of white shoes on its feet. It also had a stethoscope around its neck.

"Mommy, Daddy and I recwarded our voices on it!" Robert said with a grin on his face, as he looked up at his mother with a proud smile on his handsome face. "Each paw, you cwan hear thwem, Mommy!"

Robin smiled, as she pressed the right paw where her son's voice could be heard. "I wuv you, Mommy, and so does Daddy."

"I love you too, sweetheart," Robin said with a smile, as she kissed her son's cheek, and then pressed the left paw where Patrick's voice was on it.

"So, this is the second part, baby. I love you so much. I am asking you to marry me. Let me marry you and allow to let you make an honest man out of me."

Robin had to laugh at the words and she wiped the tears away with the back of her hand. This just seemed so unreal to her and she looked over at Patrick, to her son, and then back to Patrick. She then watched him get down on his knee in front of her. She simply felt like she was on some dream fantasy or something. This was something she had not even expected to hear from him.

"Patrick," Robin gasped, as she bit down on her bottom lip, and she ran a hand through her hair. "I –"

"I love you so much, baby. When Liz and Emily told me that you thought I didn't want to marry you, I felt like I was failing you. Then again, I think it might have just been your hormones taking control again, and please don't hit me for saying that," Patrick said with a grin, as he took her hand in his, placing a single kiss on it. He then took the ring out of the bag, revealing his love for her. "I want to be able to wake up next to you every morning and fall asleep for the rest of our lives. I'd love to give Robert another or two siblings at it too. You're my world just like Natayla and Robert are as well. Marry me, Robin – make me the happiest man alive."

"Can I say something now?" Robin asked with a blush, as she watched Patrick wipe away the fallen tears that had fell down her face with his thumb once again. "You did tell me to wait."

"You're such a smart woman," Patrick chuckled, as he simply nodded his head. "You can definitely answer."

"To answer your question, I will definitely marry you," Robin said with a smile that could light up the room.

"Daddy, Mommy said yes!" Robert said with a grin, as he watched his father slip on the white gold ring that had a simple diamond in the center, which had two hearts on each side of the diamond. "We going to bwe a family?"

Patrick grinned over at his son and he simply nodded his head. "Yes Sport, we're going to be a family now. It's about time that we start to make a brand new start now."

"I like the sound of that," Robin said, as she looked at the simple, gold ring on her finger, and she smiled at the most two, important men in her life. "It's time for the start for our future – a beautiful one at that."


End file.
